Medabots Waking the Kilobots
by RafealxPhoenix
Summary: This is the third and final season of Medabots. A dark nemesis has returned to bring back the kilobots to rise up again from the dawn.
1. Waking the Kilobots

''IT'S DARK. PITCH BLACK. QUIET. RAFAEL IS DREAMING STEADILY. SLOW DROPS OF WATER DRIP FROM THE TOP OF HIS DREAM. NOW RAFAEL IS IN A PLACE HE HAS NEVER BEEN IN.''

"Where...where am I?" he asks himself.

A mechanical female voice answers his question, _I have been waiting for you..._

"Who's there?"

_Me..._

"Yu-Yubel?"

_Yes..._

"What are you doing...inside...me?"

_Our spirits have been merged together..._

"Merged together...what?"

''FLASH BACK''

_Remember the day you saved my life from that burning falling medabot stadium? _she asked.

_When I saw you risking your life to save mine, I knew you were the new medafighter I always searched for. You didn't care about dying as long you made sure I was okay. For that, I am eternally grateful. I wanted to be with you forever until my spirit can be put to rest, so I chose you..._

"I see...and how does this affect me?" he asks.

_Until the answer comes forth to you, you shall not remember this moment..._

''MORNING''

"Rafi...Rafael...wake up," says Meta-Bee.

Meta-Bee shakes Rafael but he won't move.

"Ugh, how does a medabot get his medafighter to wake up?" Meta-Bee looks around and spots a megaphone on the floor. He picks it up and shouts in his ear...

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"Whoa!" That wakes him up. "Meta-Bee, what—?"

"Dude you're going to be late for your first day of school, now get up!"

"Why it's only...7:43! I'm going to miss my bus!"

''YOU CAN ONLY IMAGINE HOW FAST RAFAEL GOT READY AND STARTED RUNNING TOWARDS THE BUS STOP, ALONG WITH METABEE TRAILING BEHIND HIM.''

"We're going to miss it!" yelled Rafael.

"We?" asks Meta-Bee. "If you hadn't slept like that meda-hobo Yubel, we would've been in that bus!"

"Oh man! We're not going to make it!"

"What's up with all this we?"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!"

An attractive girl looks out the window and catches them running.

"Hey mister?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am?" asked the bus driver.

"There are two people running behind this bus," she says. "A long haired boy, and a weird old looking medabot. I think you should stop for them." The bus driver sighs. The bus stops. Rafael pays his coins and gets an all day bus pass.

"Next time, be here on time," warns the bus driver. Rafael nods.

"You're really lucky I told him to stop," said the girl. "I don't know how long you could've kept on running."

Rafael flicks his bangs to the side. "Yeah thanks. Imagine. The action in which I am making reference to, that being does indeed have the undesirable, added effect of causing a sensation indicating a physical disorder of some sort, which we know as pain; in the collection of muscles and bones below my waist used to support the body, more commonly referred to as my legs, would have perhaps fallen out."

"You have such a colorful vocabulary!" says the girl laughing.

Rafael chuckles too. "Thanks. I get that a lot."

The girl calms down. "My name is Berly Rodriguez."

"I'm Rafael."

"So...is this your first day of high school?" she asks.

"Yup, I'm a freshman!" He shows off his ID. He should actually be a sophomore. He never flunked, he just lost a year.

"Me too!"

"That's cool," he says. "What school are you headed?"

"Metro Tech."

"No way, that's where I'm going!"

"And who's this cute little medabot?" Berly asks Meta-Bee.

"I bet you say that to a lot of medabots," says Meta-Bee blushing.

"Uh-huh. Hey Brass over here."

A sailor looking medabot stands up from the seat.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Sailor-Multi, [Medabot] specialty, shooting.

"Nice medabot," Rafael complimented. "Eh, it even has a skirt."

"Brass why don't you hang with..."

"Meta-Bee," says Meta-Bee.

"Meta-Bee while me and Rafael talk?"

"Sure Berly," said Brass.

"Yeah Meta-Bee?" eyed Rafael cautiously.

"Uh, sure."

"You think Metro is going to suck?" asked Rafael.

"I don't know. Maybe. It'll probably be better than my middle school."

"My middle school wasn't so great either," said Rafael. "Sure I was at the top of my game, hardly ever lost, and represented my country in the world robattling series."

"Aha! Rafael Felix," exclaimed Berly. "Now I see why your name was familiar. I saw your robattle against team Japan on PPV. Oh man, it was so thrilling, that epic robattle, it was the best 50 bucks I've ever spent! Can't believe I'm talking to a celebrity."

"I almost lost my life saving some homeless, abandoned medabot." Rafael crosses his mind for a moment and ahems Yubel. Yubel turns around and says nothing.

"But..." she pointed out. "You look...different." She made a rectangle with her fingers and looked through the hole at Rafael. "You looked so young a couple of months ago and now... you look older."

_Uh-oh,_ thought Rafael. _She's onto us. Yubel?_

_Calm down, _said Yubel. _She can't prove nothing._

"Well here's our stop. C'mon," said Berly. Everyone got off the bus and began walking toward the school.

"So what do you think of Berly?" Brass asks Meta-Bee.

Meta-Bee with his hands behind his head answers, "She's okay. What do you think of Rafael?"

"He is nice, funny, and sounds smart."

"Ha!" laughed Meta-Bee. "Good one. Now you have my respect."

"Here we are," said Rafael. "Want to look for our classes?"

"Yeah. I don't want to wander around the school being late for my classes when they were right in front of me." Just as they pass a few kids, one girl says, "Well, if it isn't Rafael Felix. One of America's top medafighters."

"Oh no. Please don't tell me that's (turns around)—Pamela!"

"Hey Rafael. Happy to see me?"

"Ecstatic," Rafael replies sarcastically.

"Wow, you've grown so much. I couldn't recognize you under that mop of hair. And I see you're still carrying that old bucket of bolts."

"Bucket of bolts?" cries Meta-Bee.

"Calm down Meta-Bee," soothes Brass.

"If I'm not mistaken, this "bucket of bolts" kicked your medabot's behind plenty of times!"

"Yeah, yeah. That was before I got new medaparts for Pepper-Cat," she says. "Transport!"

She transports her medabot with her shiny, new body.

"Whoa," says Rafael.

"What he said," said Meta-Bee.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOTS STATS''

Astro-Cat [Medabot] specialty, Thunder.

"As you can see, I got Pepper-Cat or now called Astro-Cat, the latest new medaparts for the new year. Now, we'll be 100% ready for all new comers!"

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter because I look forward to shaming you to the delight of everyone here in the public just like old times," says Rafael.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" she asks.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!"

"As flattering as that sounds, I can't. (Meta-Bee, "What?") I have to look for my classes," says Pamela. "Don't want to be late. C'mon boys." Her same old posse follows her.

"Well she took her sweet moment making fun of me, then decided I was too good for her. She hasn't changed one bit."

"Forget her let's go," said Berly.

''SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN, THERE WAS A SECRET ORGANIZATION SECRETLY PRODUCING SOME OF THE MOST DANGEROUS ROBOTS-KILOBOTS. OF COURSE

YOU WOULD HAVE GUESSED WHO WOULD BE BEHIND THIS- KAM KAMAZAKI. NOW THAT KAM IS OLDER, HE HAS GROWN SMARTER, MADE A COMEBACK, AND PLOT OF MORE WAYS TO BRING THE ERA OF THE KILOBOTS BACK. HIS OLD ONES WERE DESTROYED IN THAT WAR THAT HAPPENED 22 YEARS AGO, SO NOW, HE IS INFLUENCING MISERABLE KIDS INTO DOING HIS TASKS. TRICKING THEM INTO BELIEVING MEDABOTS ARE SATONIC, AND NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO MATCH THE POWER OF THE KILOBOTS. AND TO RESSURECT HIS MOST POWERFUL KILOBOT AMONG THE WORLD ONE AGAIN GRYPHON, HE MUST AQUIRE THE LIFE FORCE OF MEDAFIGHTERS AND THE ULTIMATE POWER OF A MEDABOT WHO HAS THE POWER TO SUMMON THE MEDAFORCE. ALL OTHER MEDABOTS WHO FAIL TO POSESS THE MEDAFORCE, THEIR POWER GETS DRAINED MAKING THE MEDALS USELESS. AND ALL OF THIS HAPPENS DUE TO THE NEW DANGEROUS POWER KAM HAS CREATED: THE ORICHALCEOUS MEDAL. THIS DEVASTING CARD MAKES THE MEDAFIGTHER WHO USES IT INVINCIBLE AND HIS KILOBOT STRONGER.''

"Yes. Everything is going according to plan," confirmed Kam. "Soon, all my kilobots will be awaken to cause mayhem to the medabot kingdom. Eddie!"

Eddie his butler shows up. "Yes master Kam?"

"Did you send the package?" he asks.

"Shipped like you instructed," said Eddie.

"Excellent," he says. "What about the..." he stops.

"The what?"

"...The Medal?" he finishes. "My most powerful creation ever since Gryphon."

"...Yes. I didn't want to do it. That thing is nothing but danger—"

"Quiet!" snapped Kam. "I had to do it. It's the only way to bring back Gryphon. Without it, how will I ever comeback? I don't think father would be happy if he knew I wasn't satisfied, would he?"

"But your father was presumed dead," said Eddie. "Remember? He was lost in that horrible war years ago."

"Oh well. It isn't my fault," said Kam. "I did my part. He shouldn't have been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"But master—"

"Don't you dare judge me Eddie," warns Kam. "My father would be proud of me for my accomplishments. I had no choice. I needed a way."

"A way?"

"Ever since I created that medabots card game, and had it sponsored by the medabot corporation, medafighters everywhere have been fascinated," he says. "The more medafighters play it, the stronger my chances of bringing back Gryphon will be. Of course all my crew members have the medal card. With out it, my plan would diminish."

"I support your plan master. No matter how much I may hate it."

"Good. Now, when will Jose receive his kilobot?"

"Jose?"

"Jose Alvarado," informed Kam. "That boy you sent the package to, imbecile. Don't tell me you mixed everything up."

"No. Which kilobot was I supposed to send to him?" he asks.

"The one he wanted, of course. Why, which one DID you send him?"

"I don't know its name."

"There were only 3 kilobots left. Locknex, Skelbot, and Desperado. Desperado was the strongest so I figured he'd want it. Turns out I was right."

"When will he receive the kilobot?" Eddie asked.

"If my calculations are to be accurate, I predict he will receive it sometime between the hours of 5:00 PM and 7:00 PM Sunday," said Kam. "I'm not sure if I'm right, but I'm pretty sure I am."

''HE WAS RIGHT''

High school sophomore Jose Alvarado was outside his house waiting for his kilobot. And he looked pretty mad. Just then, a delivery truck started rousing from the corner.

"Yeah!"

Jose waving his hands. "Hey! You're 3 minutes late."

"I bet you're Jose."

"Well duh!"

"Well there you go," said the delivery man placing everything in the front inside of his doorway. "My master really looks forward to seeing what you got. There is some really good gear. Good luck and good-bye!"

Jose looked all excited. "Hahaha! Okay! Look at this! It's all, top of the line, I can't wait to—huh?" Jose spots a deck of cards, a brand new dark blue meda-disk, and a special card in a little envelope. He rips the envelope to hold the special power rare card.

Jose whispers to himself, "Oh wow." Then he raises his voice. "The Orichalceous Medal. Thank you Kam! Hahahahaha!"

The delivery truck drives away.

''DURING THE NEW DAY AT SCHOOL AT HEALTH CLASS.''

Miss Montesinos, a beautiful and attractive 24-year old health teacher, and also a medabot technician, was talking about the organisms of a body and noticed Rafael wasn't paying attention.

"Rafael? Yohoo, Rafael?" she tried getting his attention.

"Hmm?" says Rafael.

"Since you obviously are paying attention, why don't you tell what a calorie is?"

"Isn't it that one thing where—I um...well—see I don't know! I was about say something if it was a like a calorie in a calorie or something."

"Well maybe you should stop starring in space and start paying attention in class. What's in your mind?" she asks.

"That new medawatch they just announced a few weeks ago. I'm thinking about ways for how I'm going to make money since I can't afford it."

"You can't afford a haircut either!" yelled out Samuel, an African-America. The entire class snickers.

"Oh that reminds me! Thanks Rafael."

She clears her throat. "This week, as a return for the brand new school year, I will be entering 5 random student's names from this class into the raffle. The winner gets either one of the three prizes: An 80 GB i-pod video, a $500 dollar gift card to which ever game store or clothing store you decide, and a brand new white medawatch advance with a new set of medaparts."

"I'll take the i-pod!" yelled Irving.

"I want the clothes I already have an i-pod," said Avilene.

"What about you Rafael?" Mrs. Montesinos asks.

"I don't really care."

"Well I won't tell you who gets entered. I'll let you find out," says Mrs. Montesinos.

"How?" asks Allan.

"With a pop quiz of course. Who ever scores the highest will get entered."

"Aw!" everyone groans.

''AFTER SCHOOL AT A BUS STOP, IT WAS RAINING.''

"Did you order that new medawatch advance V.2?" asked Kyle.

"Of course," said Pamela.

"That watch was expensive. Over $100," says Johnny.

"Yeah, but I know one person who won't get the new medawatch—Rafael," said Pamela.

"Yeah. That's why his medabot still looks like crap," said Kyle.

"I wonder how this works," she pressed a random button.

"Meow! I felt a spark," said Astro-Cat.

"I think it was the medawatch," said Pamela.

"It wasn't."

"Huh?"

The spot Jose at the end of the stop.

"What's the big idea?" said Pamela.

"The problem, is your bot!"

"What?" she asked.

"You want to look at a real bot, say hello, to Desperado!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW STATS''

Desperado [kilobot] specialty, Full body blasters

"Do you want to fight?" asked Pamela.

"I would be happy to. Of course if I win, I get your medal."

"My medal?" she said.

"Don't do it boss," said Johnny.

"Chicken! "Jose starts clucking and flapping.

"Grr...okay fine! Go Astro-Cat, thunder shock attack!"

"Desperado, evade. Blast it!" Astro-Cat nearly jumps but gets blasted by Desperado's cannons.

"Astro-Cat no!" Pamela cried.

"Finish it!" ordered Jose.

Desperado finishes Astro-Cat off with his body blasters.

Astro-Cat's medal falls out.

"That was too easy," said Jose. "Looks like I win. Time to take my prize." He bends and picks up the medal.

"No, please!" cried Pamela. "Don't take it!"

"A deal is a deal," said Jose.

"Please give it back," begged Pamela. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Well not anything, but something!" said Pamela.

"Fine. It appears you weren't much of a challenge. But I'll let you redeem yourself.

If you can find me a WORTHY opponent, someone who is willing to stand up at the phase of diversity,

the best medafighter in school, then I'll return your medal," said Jose.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!"

"Just hurry before I change my mind."

"Uh, okay!"

She starts running the other direction.

"Who are you going to call?" asks Johnny.

"Someone I have a LONG history with," said Pamela.

''DURING THE RAIN''

Rafael and Meta-Bee are back where they started in the morning—running really, really fast.

"You missed the bus in the morning AND in the afternoon!" cried Meta-Bee as he ran behind him.

"Oh just shut it why don't you?"

They make it to their house in time to answer a phone call.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever," said his mom on the phone, smoking her cigarette. "Hey princess, some chick is on the phone for you."

Rafael gets a few towels and gives some to Meta-Bee so he can dry himself. Rafael gets one and starts drying his hair.

"Hello?"

"Uh..hi there! Buddy?" said Pamela.

Rafael looks annoyed. "...What do you want?"

"Listen...can you do me a favor?"

"I rather not."

"_I'll love you forever_!"

That killed it. "Are you high?" he asked.

Pamela got fed up. "Listen! Some kid here has Astro-Cat's rare medal. I need you to come in 10 minutes."

Rafael burst laughing. "You're lying." Pamela looked like she was going to have a heart attack on the other line. "Your medabot doesn't have a rare medal."

"Okay, I might have stretched the truth a little. But there really is a guy who has Astro-Cat hostage."

"That doesn't sound good."

"And he wants you to robattle him for it back. Can you please come and save Astro-Cat?"

Rafael startled. "...You mean...I have to go back outside?" he said looking out the window. "I was just running outside!"

"Please!"

Rafael felt pity for her. He sighs. "Alright. I'm on my way. Bye."

"What's going on?" said Meta-Bee as he was drying himself.

"Some guy stole Astro-Cat's medal. And he's auctioning it off to whoever beats him. Pamela wants me to defeat him. Better get over it."

"But I just got dry," he complained.

"Yes, that's what I said. Man you never listen to me! Not even when I'm on the phone."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm an ignorer."

''33 MINUTES LATER''

"Where were you?" said Pamela angrily. "You were supposed to be here in 10 minutes."

Rafael catches his breath again. "...We were running!"

"Right. That's 3 times in one day I ran so far and so fast. That's enough exercise for me," said Meta-Bee.

"Whatever. Now give me back my medal!"

"Nah," said Jose.

"But you said if I brought you Rafael Felix and Meta-Bee, you would give it back to me!"

"They are? They don't look so tough."

"Look at their faces! They're Rafael Felix and Meta-Bee!"

"Oh alright. Quit your whining." He tosses the medal and it almost falls in the sewers.

Pamela screams. Pamela grabs her medal to her heart. "Oh Astro-Cat, that was close."

"Enough stalling! Let's get on with it!" said Jose.

"You got her medal back?" asked Kyle.

"Yes. Now were going to leave and fix up Astro-Cat."

"Yes ma'am!" said the boys.

"Hey Pamela, aren't you going to stay and watch us destroy this guy?" asked Rafael.

Kyle was carrying Astro-Cat away from danger along with the posse. "Yeah, we don't want to get in your way. Go do your winning and all that!" said Pamela.

"Are you ready to lose kid?" asked Jose.

Rafael smiling with confidence. "I should be asking you the same thing. Ready Meta-Bee?"

"I been ready!"

"Alright! Let's robattle!"

"Very well. I guess this would be the perfect time to use my new deck. He pulls out a deck of cards out of his deck box on his belt and inserts it into his medadisk. "Now I'm ready!"

"Life points...set to 500. First one out of points loses."

"Agreed."

Jose & Rafael, "ROBATTLE!"

"I'll start things off." Jose picks a card from his deck. He looks at his selected cards.

"I'll set aside Desperado for the moment. I'll place an ability medacard in my slot for later. And I'll summon a medabot tribute token. Mongolio!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW STATS''

Mongolio (token) specialty, strong resistance

"Not bad huh?"

Rafael looks at his hand.

_I don't think I have anything useful at this moment, _thought Rafael._ Maybe this equip card will do some damage._

"Active ability card—Ambition! This card raises my medabot's speed higher. And I'll also give Meta-Bee this: Beetle's nest! This card can not only raise Meta-Bee's attack, plus his defense! Making him less vulnerable to apply damage to himself! Go Meta-Bee!" Meta-Bee leaps high in the rain.

"YAH! Laser cannon!"

"I don't think so! Active ability card—Safe guard!"

A barrier blocks Meta-Bee's lasers.

"This barrier can keep all my medabots safe from any damage for one whole turn," explained Jose. "But don't worry, your attack isn't going to waste."

The bullets bounce right off Mongolio's barrier that Meta-Bee's own bullets come right at him.

"OW! Not the paint!"

Rafael's medawatch, "WARNING WARNING META-BEE SLIGHT BODY DAMAGE ARMS 30 PERCENT."

Rafael pulls a card from his deck.

_Perfect! _thought Rafael. "Meta-Bee, fall back! I'll use Beetlebot."

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Beetlebot (token) specialty, Sharp Sword.

"And I'll also equip this ability card with Beetlebot. This can raise Beetlebot's stats for one turn. Enough to disintegrate your barrier. Beetlebot, sharp sword!"

Beetlebot takes out his sharp sword and breaks the barrier thus striking Mongolio. Some of Jose's points drop.

"Not bad for a first timer. Now time to get serious."

Jose pulls out a card. He grins evilly. "Oh man. Boy are you in for reconciling fate."

"Fate?" Rafael had no idea what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Allow me to demonstrate. Activate—Orichalceous Medal!"

"Orichalceous what?"

Suddenly the entire area gets windy. The entire area is being surrounded as a giant, floating red hexagon exactly the shape as a medabot's medal with the letter X in the medal. It touches the ground. And everyone is trapped inside it with no way out.

"What...what is this?" demanded Rafael.

"Whoa, what's up with all the fireworks?" asked Meta-Bee.

"This is the beginning of the end for you! Hahahaha!"

COMMERCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

"Soon, you'll be history! The power of the Orichalceous medal allows my medabots to gain amazing strength! Observe."

Mongolio's strength just rose.

"What? What the hell?"

"Attack!" Mongolio destroyed Beetlebot. "Now attack his medabot!"

Mongolio starts running toward Meta-Bee.

"Rafael, what do I do?"

"I, I don't know."

Mongolio socked Meta-Bee and send him flying back. "Ah! Ow!"

Rafael's medawatch, "META-BEE, 75 PERCENT ALL BODY DAMAGE."

"Okay, Meta-Bee, missile launch!"

"Missile launch!"

Mongolio crushes his missiles with his giant hands.

"Aw man!" said Meta-Bee.

"Heheheheh! Your old tricks won't save you anymore. Desperado, move center. Mongolio, fall back!"

Desperado starts walking toward Meta-Bee.

"Oh no. Do something Rafael."

"And I'll offer Mongolio to raise Desperado's strength even higher."

"Higher?" repeated Rafael.

Mongolio's strength gets sacrificed to raw energy and transferred to Desperado causing him to get stronger.

"Attack!"

Desperado shoots Meta-Bee.

"There's only one way to win this. Meta-Bee use the medaforce!"

Meta-Bee summons all his strength and roars.

_This should be interesting,_ thought Jose.

"MEDAFORCE!"

Apparently if you haven't noticed, the medaforce had no affect. Desperado remained standing, unharmed.

Rafael was shocked. "It didn't work. Not even, a scratch."

"Oh no...losing strength..." said Meta-Bee as he began falling.

"Isn't it obvious? Kilobots are specially built to withstand the medaforce. Due to no emotions."

"Kilobots? Emotions?"

"Yes. Kilobots are medabots _without_ emotions and their only purpose is to win and destroy! Now, time to finish your medabot!"

Desperado gets ready to finish off Meta-Bee.

"Blasters ignition, now! Full power! Fire!" Desperado fires Meta-Bee and sends him flying back, bouncing onto the Orichalceous barrier.

Rafael's medawatch, "META-BEE 100 % DAMAGE. FUNCTION CEASE."

Meta-Bee's medal falls out of his body. Desperado continues to shoot Meta-Bee's empty body.

"What are you doing?" yelled Rafael.

"Hey, that was fun. Keep blasting him!"

Desperado refuses to stop.

"Quit it!"

Steamed started to come out of Meta-Bee. Finally he stopped. Meta-Bee looked badly damaged and all scraped up with scratches. Rafael just looked at Meta-Bee, in utter disbelief.

"Now, it's time to pay," said Jose.

Suddenly the giant glowing red hexagon started spinning around.

"What's going on?"

"You have lost the robattle."

"So?"

"So the consequence for your loss is to pay with your medabot's power. And your life force!"

"My...life force, what?"

"See ya!"

The red hexagon started circling Rafael and Meta-Bee. For some odd reason Rafael's body began to glow yellow and didn't get affected by the hexagon. He didn't even notice the effect. However, Meta-Bee's rare medal was drained by all of its rare powers.

Rafael covering himself, "Meta-Bee!"

"Hahahahaha!"

After everything cleared, Jose held some special card in his hand.

"At last, the medaforce. In card form. It is in the palm of my hand."

Rafael runs toward the lifeless, Meta-Bee.

"You won't get away with this!"

"But I already did. Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

''BACK IN JAPAN AT THE KILOBOT CORPORATION''

"Kam? Master Kam? I came back on the private jet."

"Excellent," said Kam. "And have you brought me a soul, and a medabot's power?"

"Well, I brought the medabot, but not a soul."

"What? I need that energy to produce it in order to supply more life power to Gryphon!"

"Hey hey don't get mad at me. I don't know, he didn't get affected."

"Which medabot's power did you acquire?"

"Some medabot name Meta-Bee."

"Meta-Bee? That can't be right. I destroyed a medabot named Meta-Bee a long time ago."

"This one may be different then the one you've come to known."

"Name his strengths."

"His strengths?"

"His special abilities and all that you buffoon!"

"Oh, yeah.. Uh, he has laser cannon, he's got seeker missiles, and the medaforce."

"Hmm...," said Kam. "It appears this Meta-Bee maybe be as strong as the one I fought back then. Only time will tell. Give it to me."

"Give what to you?"

"The medaforce!"

"Oh yeah."

Jose hands Kam the medaforce card.

"Excellent." Kam places the medaforce in the middle of his kilobot sanctuary. "Beautiful. Tell me the name of this medafighter you fought."

"I think his name was Rafael."

"Well Rafael, we will make your life a living hell. And I shall acquire your life force to power up Gryphon. Jose, I want you to go back and robattle Rafael once again. And this time, capture his life force!"

"Okay! I'm on it!"

''AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY''

Rafael was walking through the big crowd at school to get to his next class when Rafael's health teacher runs into him.

"Hey Rafael."

He just looks up to her.

"I have some good news for you."

"And that is?"

"Remember how I entered your name in that student raffle where the winner gets either an i-pod, a gift card, or a free medawatch PLUS a new set of medaparts?"

He nods.

Miss Montesinos was looking happy. "Well, you won!"

"I won? Are you serious?" Now Rafael was cheering up.

Miss Montesinos said, "Yes way. My old mentor designed these parts to be delivered especially to you." She hands him a big box with the parts inside.

"Thanks Miss."

"The medawatch is inside. And you can even combine the watch with your medadisk. Look how convenient technology is!" She leaves. Later that day, Rafael and Meta-Bee were hanging out behind the school near the back gates where the school buses drop and take students home.

"We can't just stand here! We have to get my medaforce back!"

"Huh?" Rafael wasn't paying attention to Meta-Bee. He was to busy admiring his new medadisk. "Oh what your mother said."

"I don't have a mother!"

"Look I lost. There is nothing I can do Meta-Bee. You just have to accept the fact that you will never be able to summon the medaforce again."

"What? So that's it?"

"Yup. Wanna go to Mickie D's?"

"I can't believe you. You're an embarrassment to all medafighters! You don't deserve to be World Champion!"

"Meta-Bee, be quiet!"

"I'm serious! You're a medafailure! A medaphony! A medaloser!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Rafael takes a swing at Meta-Bee.

"Ow!"

"Take that bug!"

Meta-Bee punches Rafael back in the jaw.

"Oh!"

"Not so tough and mighty now, are you chump!" Rafael growls. They rustle for a short moment until Berly walks up to them.

"Hi Rafael." They both stop.

"I got a B on my Algebra quiz, thanks to your awesome tutoring. What did you get?"

Rafael doesn't respond.

"Are you okay? Because you are ignoring me and I do NOT like being ignored. So spill. What's going on?"

"Berly, I lost."

"A robattle? So?"

"So? So? Don't you understand how serious this is? Meta-Bee lost it!"

"Lost what?"

"THE MEDAFORCE!"

"What's that?"

Rafael lost it. "THE ULTIMATE POWER OF A MEDABOT! NOW WE CAN NEVER USE THE MEDAFORCE AGAIN! GOD, DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING!" EBerly looks at him like it's her fault.

Rafael sighs. "Sorry Berly. You didn't do anything. Meta-Bee has lost the medaforce, the special ability that a rare medal has. Now all Meta-Bee has is, a medal."

"Not in front of the public!" squeals Meta-Bee.

"Well I have to get going home. I'll see you tomorrow." She leaves.

"So now what?"

Rafael gets paranoid. "Look, just don't worry about it. I'll figure something out."

"You better. Our reputation is at stake! We can't afford to go around town knowing we're now losers. I hardly ever lose."

"You won't have to. Just stay low and you'll be fine. Let's see if an idea comes to us."

''30 MINUTES LATER''

"I got nothing."

"Me neither," said Meta-Bee sadly.

"You, Yubel?"

_I'm sorry, I don't._

"Jose is unstoppable. With that Orichalceous card, he'll never lose. Plus that shiz is dangerous. We can't defeat him. And I don't say this but, we don't stand a chance."

They both sigh.

"So, this is it? I'll never use the medaforce again?"

"For the mean time, no."

Suddenly Rafael's cell phone rang. He got a text message. He read it out loud. "NEED UR HELP. BEHIND JROTC BUILDING. COME QUICK!"

"Who's it from?" asked Meta-Bee.

"It's from Berly."

They hear a girl scream.

"That's her!"

"I bet Jose is behind this!" said Meta-Bee.

"We have to stop Jose before he hurts Berly, or worse, uses the Orichalceous Medal. Let's go Meta-Bee." Before Berly left, she forgot to get some homework she left behind. Jose happened to walk by and assaulted them. He forced her to fight, and even though she didn't want to, but she had no choice. She lost like nothing, but Jose refused to stop the damage.

"Please! Stop!" cried Berly. Desperado continued to shoot around Brass's medal.

"Hahahahahahaha! I'll find you Rafael!"

"You already won, stop!"

"Desperado, destroy her medal," ordered Jose.

"Please no!" she begged.

"Hey!" Rafael and Meta-Bee ran up and slid to a complete stop. "Jose! Leave her alone, or else!"

"Rafael!" she cried happily.

"You finally showed up! A couple more minutes and I would have destroyed your friend's medal."

Rafael kneeled down Berly's side. "You okay?"

"I am now," she smiled at him with gratitude.

"Come on! I'm not gonna waste my whole time with you stalling." Jose began to walk around clockwise, chuckling. "You know, I'm sort of glad you came just in time. Now's my chance to defeat you in front of your friend."

Rafael walked around too, counter-clockwise. He was also smiling. "Yeah well this time it's going to be a completely _different_ story."

"We'll see about that," smirked Jose. He stops walking and so does Rafael. "Attack Desperado!"

"Go Meta-Bee!"

"Hey-yaaa!" Meta-Bee fired laser cannon. The bullets didn't do any damage.

"Desperado, blasters!" Desperado blasted Meta-Bee.

"Desperado, lock on target."

"Target locked," said the kilobot.

"Fire!"

"Dodge Meta-Bee!"

He dodges.

"We'll never win this way!" said Rafael.

"You can't win at all!" laughed Jose.

_Oh really?_ thought Rafael._ I have an idea._ "Time out!"

"Time out?" gasped Jose. "What is this, a game of baseball?"

"Yeah what's the big idea?" asked Meta-Bee.

"Uh nothing. Just give us 30 seconds will you?"

"Uh sure. Why not?" Jose had no idea what was going on. Rafael grabbed Meta-Bee by the arm and dragged him closer.

"Hey, what—?"

"What do you say? Should we try out the new medaparts we won in that raffle?" whispered Rafael.

"But we haven't even tested them out!"

"Well lets do it right now! I'll transport your current medaparts home. Transport, medaparts!"

Meta-Bee's current set transported back home.

"Apply new medaparts!"

Meta-Bee is now wearing the new set Miss Montesinos gave them.

"Whoa! I feel like a new medabot! Alright cheaters, are you ready for the new and improved Meta-Bee?"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW THE STATS''

Shin Meta-Bee [medabot] specialty, Reaction Bombs.

"Wow, a new Meta-Bee?" Berly looked amazed.

Jose looks startled. "Your 30 seconds are up! Desperado fire!"

Desperado shoots.

_Look out! _cried Yubel.

Rafael and Meta-Bee moved out of the way.

"Alright Jose, now were ready. Let's robattle!"

Rafael and Jose's points hit 500. They pick their cards.

"I play the Orichalceous medal!"

"Hold on!" stopped Rafael.

"Huh?" startled Jose.

"Predictable," said Rafael shaking his head.

"What?"

"It clearly shows that your creativity is far below to compress with the unique styles of robattling," said Rafael. "The more you continue to use that card, the lower your sensibility drops. If you really want to prove you're better than me, then you won't play that card, and play fair."

"Sorry, can't do that."

"It's okay if you're scared. I mean, cheating is the only way to beat a world champion."

"I'm not scared!"

" Scaredy-cat, scaredy-cat! Who's the big fat scaredy-cat? " sang Rafael and Meta-Bee dancing around. Jose looked furious.

"Oh, boy," says Berly.

Jose struggles to make a decision. He finally says "Arg, fine! Whatever." He doesn't play it. He puts it away.

"Sorry Kam, but this is MY robattle now," said Jose.

"I can't believe that actually worked," said Berly relieved.

"I don't need a bunch of cards to beat you twice! Desperado attack!"

Desperado shoots. Meta-Bee barely dodges.

_The new medaparts increased his speed, but that's not enough to defeat his kilobot, _thought Rafael._ I need to think of a way to attack him from behind._

He suddenly notices a blinking image on his medawatch.

"What's this? Medachange? I have no idea what that is." He looks at Meta-Bee struggling to continue avoiding all those hits. "But I guess it's worth a shot. Meta-Bee! Medachange!"

"Wait, medachange? What the hell—whoa!"

He suddenly changes into some weird looking car.

"What?" gasped Jose.

"Meta-Bee, transformed?" said Berly.

"How do I steer myself!"

"Bad idea! Okay, can you convert back into a medabot?"

"I'll try! Hang on, let me get behind Desperado without killing myself."

Meta-Bee managed to confuse Desperado in circles (due to Meta-Bee's poor coordination) but managed to get behind Desperado.

"Desperado, look out!" yelled Jose.

Meta-Bee converts back into a medabot and jumps high in the air. "Reactor bombs!"

His bombs blast from the red on his new horns directly at Desperado right in his medal compartment. Desperado functions and his medal falls out.

Meta-Bee bends down and picks up the kilobot's medal. "Kiss your bot good-bye," he said flicking the Ex-medal in the air.

"Impossible!" gasped Jose.

"We did it!"

"Yes!" cheered Berly still holding on to Brass.

"Where did they get that transforming robot?" wondered Jose. "Transport kilobot." He transports Desperado back home. "This war is not over, you hear me? Kam and I will be back! Along with the rest of our allies. Watch your back!" He runs away.

"Kam?"

"That was awesome!" cried Meta-Bee. "I feel so alive with my new body!"

"I'm glad to hear it. We will analyze your new medaparts for later, to examine whether or not they are safe. But now, we know what we're up against. Kilobots and this Orichalceous power, Only God knows what that Orichalceous can really do. But for now, our main priority, is to destroy these kilobots!"

''BACK IN JAPAN''

"Uh, master?" said Jose a bit nervous.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I, uh, lost," he spit the words right out.

"You lost? Even with the super kilobot I have given you?"

"The medabot transformed! Why can't mine do that?"

"They can, but not yours. So it is exactly like the original one. No problem. I've fought with it before, and I know exactly how to destroy it. I shall begin producing new kilobots in order to destroy Meta-Bee. In the meantime, I want you to fully master the Orichalceous power."

"Yes master!" He runs off.

"Rafael, Meta-Bee, one day, our paths will come across. And when they do, say good-bye to your medabot, and your life force!"

''WILL RAFAEL AND METABEE EVER MEET KAM AND HIS ALLIANCES? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!''

Today's robattle:

Meta-Bee gains new medaparts in order to defeat Desperado.

More Medabots, More Power!


	2. Fighting Temptation

''JAPAN KILOBOT HEADQUARTERS''

"How is everything preceding?" asked Kam to his crew.

"Alright!" said Tyler Rider, an over pampered 9 year old boy with his kilobot Exor.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Exor [kilobot] Specialty, Sin sword.

"Good. What about you, George?"

"Man, it's all good. Just need a new kilobot and I'll be ready to blow."

George Santos, a poser with his medabot Speed-Whitesword.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Speed-Whitesword [Kilobot] specialty, Sword.

"You shall get a new one when you prove me your usefulness," said Kam. "I don't just produce them for no reason. What about you, Juan?" Juan nods.

Juan Mendoza (NO KILOBOT) a basket ball player who keeps his long black hair (a bit longer than Rafael's) slicked back.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I hope your next tasks won't fail like Mr. Alvarado's did."

"Yeah, yeah so I lost. Big deal!"

Jose Alvarado, the fat overweight kid that fought Rafael in the last episode, has short spiky hair with his kilobot Desperado.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Desperado [kilobot] Specialty, Full body blasters.

"This kid doesn't even know how to use the Orichalceous Medal," said George.

"I do! Not my fault the thing didn't work right," said Jose.

"Did you place it into the medabot zone?" asked Juan.

Jose got mad. "Damn it!"

"Stupid ass," said George.

"Fuck you! I know I used it right. I did drain Meta-Bee's medaforce, didn't I?"

"Beginners luck," said Juan.

"Oh shut up! You don't have a kilobot to be saying I suck at robattling!"

"He's got a point there," said Tyler.

"Stop it! My needs won't be done with all of you turning against each other," said Kam.

"So who is the medafighter you want us to stalk?" asked Juan.

"Maybe if you would all shut up for an instant then I would kindly explain our main victim."

Kam turns on his computer, operating a big, wide screen hanged on the wall. "Rafael Felix. Age 15, 2nd place World Robattling Champion. Medabot, KBT Model, Metal-Beetle." said a female computer voice.

"You mean that was the punk who out stood the power of the Orichalceous?" asked George.

"No because he didn't use it right," said Juan.

"_Ya callate baboso!_" snapped Jose.

"Silence!" ordered Kam. "Since we do not know what this medafighter is capable of, I think it's best to test his skills."

"Who will be the lucky kilofighter to face him?" asked Juan.

"None of you, of course," said Kam.

"What! You can't be serious? I want some action!"

"Enough! Before I have you all robattle our victim, like I said, it's best to test his skills. We don't know what his strengths and weaknesses are yet."

"Yeah but with who?"

"One of my oldest followers of course, Kintora."

"Him?" asks Jose. "He's like over 50! Why him?"

"He has worked for me the longest. If he can't get the job done, then I don't know who can."

"I can!" yelled Jose. "Just give me another chance!"

"You had your chance," said Juan. "Now it's my time to shine."

"You and what kilobot?" asked George. "If anybody deserves some action, it's me!"

"I want a shot!" yelled Tyler.

"Shut up pipsqueak," snapped George.

"Everyone silence! Kintora, tomorrow, after school, assault Rafael and Meta-Bee. I already got everything of Meta-Bee I need, now I just need Rafael's life force!"

"Yes master, consider it done," said Kintora as he bows down to his master. He leaves.

"BACK HOME AFTER SCHOOL, RAFAEL, BERLY, AND MISS MONTESINOS WERE OUT IN THE SOCCER FIELD IN THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL SO THAT META-BEE COULD PROPERLY TEST HIS NEW MEDAPARTS. SO FAR, HE STARTED RUNNING A FEW LAPS AROUND IN A CIRCLE."

"His stats have increased by 10%," said Miss Montesinos checking on her laptop. "However, he needs to work more on his speed and durability."

"But his speed is alright," said Rafael.

"No, I mean he needs to get used to medachanging. Ask him to go action mode to control his movement and steering."

"Meta-Bee – medachange - action mode," commands Rafael into his medadisk.

Meta-Bee medachanges into vehicle mode. He starts riding in circles.

"Whoa!"

"Damn it," cursed Rafael. "He is still not getting it."

"I still can't get this right!"

"Change back! Change back!"

Meta-Bee nearly changes back to medabot but still crashes into the little warehouse.

"Meta-Bee!"

They all come running toward him.

"Are you okay?" asks Rafael.

"Whoa," responded Meta-Bee. "Too much power." He leans back with those anime twirly circles on his eyes.

They go back to their health class.

"According to these stats, it's best if Meta-Bee doesn't continue using the medachange if he can't control the mode," said Miss Montesinos. "Without it, nothing."

"You hear that Meta-Bee? No more medachange," said Rafael.

"Fine. But can I at least wear my old medaparts?" asked Meta-Bee. "I don't feel comfortable wearing the new ones knowing I can't control them."

"Very well," said Miss Montesinos. She manually removes the new parts off Meta-Bee.

"Hold on, he just looks so funny!" bursted Berly laughing taking a picture of him on her phone. "A medabot without it's medaparts, is like it being naked!"

"Hurry up!" said Meta-Bee. "I can't take this much embarrassment."

"Transport medaparts."

Meta-Bee is now wearing his old set.

"Ah, that's much better," said Meta-Bee. "Old Meta-Bee is back!"

"You kids need to get home, it's almost 5:30. I'll see you kids tomorrow. Berly at 6th hour, and Rafael at 8th.

She leaves. Berly leaves and Rafael and Meta-Bee wait at the bus stop. Just as they wait, they see a few kids robattling across the street.

"Go Kantaroth! Use laser cannon!" yelled the first boy.

"Counter with your web attack Spidar!" yelled the second boy.

They run off, laughing and continuing robattling.

"Ah, reminds me of the old days," said Rafael.

"Back when you didn't have me?" asked Meta-Bee.

"No, back when I was champion."

"Will was the champion. We lost because of..." Meta-Bee didn't finish.

They have a silent pause.

"Yeah," said Rafael. "But we beat him in a rematch, remember?"

"Yeah, and then we became the 3rd ranked medafighers in the U.S!"

"And then we robattled the strongest medafighter in the world. We came close to winning. But it was a good match."

"Wow, our lives are wild," said Meta-Bee. "First the rubber-robo gang, we feuded with Phantom X many times, what's next?"

"I don't know," said Rafael. "Now, we may be dealing with something far more dangerous then we can imagine. And this time, this isn't a game. Our lives are at stake for every robattle we fight. Just look at what happened to you. You used to be able to do the impossible, summon the medaforce. Now, it's all been taken away."

"So now what?"

"As for now, it's best to stay away from thugs with that Orichalceous magic card," said Rafael. "We can't afford to continue bearing with such incompetence."

"Right. We should just lay low. Maybe something good will happen."

"I doubt it."

''MEANWHILE THE NEXT DAY AFTERNOON, KINTORA STARTED SEARCHING FOR RAFAEL. ROBATTLING MEDAFIGHTERS INTO SUBMISSION FORCING THEM TO REVEAL ANY INFORMATION ON , MANY OF THEM HAD NO CLUE WHERE HE WAS AND KINTARO STRIPPED THEIR LIFE FORCE AWAY AS PUNSIHMENT FOR FAILING TO DELIVER ANY INFORMATION.''

Kintora walks along a path and spots a few kids robattling each other using their meda-disks.

"Hey you!" yells Kintora. "Where's Rafael Felix?"

"Why do you care?" asked a boy.

"Because if you don't tell me, well let's just say that you are in for an unpleasant afternoon," he said.

"Yeah right," said the other boy. "Get lost old man."

"I'm serious kid! If you don't tell me in the next 10 seconds, I will strip you of your life force," Kintora threatened.

The kids just laughed.

"I warned them," said Kintora.

''BERLY WAS RUNNING THROUGH TOWN ASKING WHERE RAFAEL WAS. SHE HAPPENED TO RUN INTO MISS MONTESINOS WALKING WITH GROCERIES.''

"Hi Berly," greeted Mrs. Montesinos.

"Not now Miss," said Berly. "I have to find Rafael, fast!"

"What's going on?"

"There's this stranger looking for Rafael and he is stealing the life force of innocent kids!"

"Oh whatever," said Miss Montesinos.

"Oh? Then come with me."

"Berly, I don't have time—"

"C'mon!" she yells pulling on Miss Montesinos's hand.

She takes her to Encanto Park. They hide behind a big bushy tree. There, they see a tall large (not fat) man which appears to be Kintora robattling kids while he had the Orichalceous Medal in play.

"Attack!" yells Kintora.

Kintora's kilobot destroys a kid's Acehorn.

Kid's medawatch, "ACEHORN FUNCTION SCENES."

"Acehorn, no!"

"Now, tell me where Rafael Felix is."

"I don't know anything!"

"Wrong answer," said Kintora. "Red-Run, destroy his medal."

Red-Run steps and crushes Acehorn's medal.

"Acehorn! How could you?"

"That medal would've been useless to you anyway, especially where you're going."

"Going? What do you—ah!"

The Orichalceous medal closed in and stole the boy's life force as he stared screaming. He then fell to the floor.

"You see?" asked Berly. "And he is going to continue doing that until he gets his hands on Rafael."

Miss Montesinos had her mouth open and her hand covering it.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Well, we can't just give Rafael up. We can't lose him."

"Then what do we do?" asked Berly. "The guy already defeated like 10 people. He could wipe everyone out until he gets his hands on him."

"Maybe we can call the police," suggested Mrs. Montesinos.

"Yeah. I'm sure they have medabots strong enough to battle that crazy kilobot," said Berly.

"What's a kilobot?"

"Stronger than the average medabot. These medabots break the rules and have no feelings."

"Then what do we do?"

Berly gave it a thought. "He's our only hope. We have to find Rafael."

''THEY SEARCH ALL OVER TOWN FOR 30 MINUTES. KINTARA SNATCHES 3 MORE LIFE FORCES. THEY FINALLY FIND HIM IN AN OLD CHILDHOOD PARK IN THE BIG FIELD. THEY CATCH META-BEE PRACTICING HIS AIM SHOOTING SOME SODA CANS THAT RAFAEL HAD PREPARED.''

"Rafael!"

Rafael looks around. "Oh hey guys. Meta-Bee and I—"

"No time, someone wants to challenge you!" said Berly.

"I guess I can kill half an hour," said Rafael. "Who is the unlucky challenger?"

''HE FINDS OUT''

"Red-Run, destroy it!"

Red-Run destroys a Haniwa medabot.

"Excellent. Where is he?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't know where he is!"

Kintora sighs. "You kids make my job complicated. Red-Run, you know what to do."

Red-Run crushes Haniwa's medal and the Orichalceous takes the kid away.

"He's using the Orichalceous Medal to get to me," he finally says.

"And he is going to continue robattling until he finds you," said Berly.

"Then he will," said Rafael. He starts walking towards Kintora.

"Rafael no!" hissed Berly pulling him back. "You can't give yourself up!"

"What do you want me to do? Innocent people are gonna get hurt," he answered.

"Miss?" Berly looked desperate to save her friend.

"Okay."

"Okay what!"

"Okay Rafael is going to need some help."

"What not you too?"

"What do you have in mind Miss?" asked Rafael.

"How about a 10% upgrade?" she asked.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing," said Berly.

"Quite frankly I don't," said Rafael. "Back then I didn't know what I was up against. But now, we do."

"Lets go back to my classroom to adjust the upgrade," said Miss Montesinos. As the start to leave, they didn't notice Pamela and her posse eaves dropping on them.

"So, the old man wants to face Rafael," said Pamela. "Only he doesn't know where to look. Come on boys, we have some news to share." They catch Kintora finishing another robattle and as you know, capturing another life force.

"You tell him," whispered Johnny and Kyle to Pamela.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Kintora.

They push Pamela a bit closer.

"Look, if you have something to say, than say it or I'll take your life force, all 3 of you," warned Kintora. You could tell he meant business.

"Hey, why so, cranky huh?" she asked nervously. "I uh, just wanted to tell you about Rafael—"

"Rafael Felix? Where is he?" he in the health class, Meta-Bee was lying down in a processor receiving an extra boost.

"How long?" asked Rafael.

"About 10 minutes more," said Miss Montesinos checking the status on the computer. "Right now, he's at 40%."

Berly looked uncomfortable. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Berly I have to try. I'm the only one this guy wants. Tell you what. After I win, you and I can go get a smoothie later, okay?" he said placing his hands on top of her shoulders. Berly didn't look so sure. Neither did Rafael. He had no money on him.

"Okay about 70% percent and—" An explosion cut Mrs. Montesinos off. Kintora had Red-Run blast open the doors and now made a gigantic gap in the classroom. After the smoke cleared off, Kintora stepped in.

"I'm looking for Rafael Felix," he stated. He looked around. "Ah there you are."

Rafael was defenseless. "Red-Run, get him!" ordered Kintora. Before Red-Run could strike Rafael, Meta-Bee jumped in and blocked Red-Run.

"Meta-Bee what are you doing?"

"Saving you!"

"I order you to get back on the processor."

"There isn't time!"

"Meta-Bee, I—"

"This isn't about power Rafael," said Meta-Bee. "If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

Rafael just looks at him in awe.

"I can fight him," he said. "Just give me a chance!"

"Meta-Bee, your power isn't strong enough," insisted Miss Montesinos. "You won't stand a chance."

"I don't need power, all I need is spirit alone."

_Spirit alone? thought Rafael. But he trusted Meta-Bee._

"I don't have time for emotions," said Kintora. "Red-Run, destroy Meta-Bee."

Red-Run began shooting Meta-Bee. Meta-Bee began dodging everywhere causing Red-Run to shoot everywhere inside.

"Laser Cannon!"

"Attack, Red-Run!"

Meta-Bee evaded the attack. Red-Run shot all places. The classroom was getting worse. Red-Run tackled Meta-Bee against the wall. Red-Run started coming for Meta-Bee. Meta-Bee down leaning on the wall still shooting his lasers.

"Meta-Bee, we have to take this outside!"

Meta-Bee ran outside. Red-Run followed. So did Rafael. "Medavision!" he called on his medadisk. He looked through Meta-Bee's eyes what he was seeing.

"Let's lose him in the park we were just at!"

"Alright, take the path I'm following!"

They went to the old childhood park Rafael was just at.

"We made it!"

"And so did I."

Everyone turns around and sees Kintora standing.

"Thought you could run away. Transport Red-Run!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Red-Run [Kilobot] specialty, Over Drive Laser

Rafael knew there was no place to run. "Okay Kintora, let's go."

"Very well," said Kintora. "I'll defeat you out here."

"We'll see," said Rafael.

_I won't be able to defeat him with Meta-Bee's old set, thought Rafael. But if I can get Meta-Bee to master the medachange, then we might have a chance._

Rafael looked at Miss Montesinos. She nodded at him. He nodded back.

"Transport medaparts!"

Rafael transported Meta-Bee's current set back home, and replaced them with the newer ones.

"It's now or never Meta-Bee."

"Let the robattle begin!" Kintora activates his kilodisk and adjusts his medapoints to 500.

Rafael does the same.

"Let's robattle!" they both shout.

"I'll make the first move," said Kintora. He draws a card.

"To begin accomplishing my mission, I'll play this—The Orichalceous Medal!"

Rafael grunts. The sky gets dark and windy and a giant red hexagon is in the sky and begins floating down towards the ground. After Rafael and Kintora is in the hexagon, the giant X forms inside. A red hexagon which appears to look like the X medal appears on Kintora's forehead in a fiery color of red.

"Not this again," complained Rafael.

"But yes, you might as well enjoy your final robattle," said Kintora. "And I think you know what happens when someone loses a robattle. If only you could just ask those 13 unfortunate people I'm sure they'd have an answer for you. After this is done, my master will have enough life juice to bring back our ultimate kilobot. I'll call Red-Laser to the field." A kilobot token appears in attack position. It is ready to strike. The hexagon increases all of Red-Laser's stats by 10% making his original strength from 20 to now 30.

"You'll have to win first," said Rafael. He pulls a card.

"I'll call Auto-Cruise to the field!" A blue and yellow medabot token comes forth. Its standard attack is 20.

"Auto-Cruise, water ball!"

"Dodge, and use lasers!"

Red-Laser swiped away the water ball and shot Auto-Cruise right in the center. That takes 10 points away from Rafael's points.

"Hahahaha! Your water bottle scout is no match for the power of my Red-Laser. Red-Laser, finish it!"

Red-Laser shot Auto-Cruise again in the gut totally destroying his token. 10 more points fall of Rafael's life meter.

"Excellent Red-Laser. Now attack him directly!"

Red-Laser shot Rafael in the gut.

"Rafael!" cried Berly.

Rafael had 500 medapoints and subtracted 20 from both of Red-Laser's attacks to Auto-Cruise which left Rafael at 480. Plus the direct attack which left him to 450.

Rafael struggled to his feet. Suddenly Yubel lectured him on some strategies.

_Do you really expect to win like this?_ she asked. _You're using head on attacks. That's what he wants you to do. You need to jump in his head. Just like he is doing to you._

"But none of my medabots can power up just like his," he said.

_That's why you have ability cards,_ she said. _If you pull the right ones, and use them correctly, you might have a chance._

"Oh!" he said. "I have this one right here."

"Hurry up kid," yelled Kintora. "I don't have all day!"

_This one could work,_ he thought to himself.

"I'll play another medabot token, go Hairy-Insect!"

A purple and orange insect medabot crouches up. Its attack strength is 30.

_Good, now both bots have equal power,_ Yubel said. _Now, you can use that equip card in your hand._

"And I'll equip my token with this ability card, Earth Soil!" Hairy-Insect gets surrounded by deep, dark brown soil.

"Earth Soil raises my insect's iron by 20 extra points! Now he has enough to destroy your kilobot. Go Hairy-Insect, disturbing attack!"

Hairy-Insect destroys Red-Laser. 20 of Kintora's points drop.

"I'll also place this one on hold for later. It's your turn."

"It's about time Felix. I was actually getting bored." He pulls out a card. "Okay, I don't have anything useful this turn, I'll place this for hold and I'll just call it end."

"So soon?" Rafael asked as he pulled a card. He looked at his hand. "I'll equip this medapart to Hairy-Insect, it can raise its durability by 25%. Now Hairy-Insect, use your disturbing attack once again!"

Hairy-Insect closes in on Kintora's points.

"I don't think so Felix," cried Kintora. "Active, Rain Storm!" It's starts to rain all of a sudden. The affects of his card decreases Hairy-Insect by 30%. "And I'll order Red-Run on to the field!"

Red-Run does as he is told. Red-Run grapples Hairy-Insect and tosses him upwards.

"Now power medal, power up Red-Run even more!" shouted Kintora. The Orichalceous Medal rose Red-Run's strength. "Now destroy it!"

Red-Run destroys Hairy-Insect. Rafael's points severely drop.

"Rafael is in trouble!" said Berly.

"Well okay, that didn't go well," said Rafael. "Go Not-Touch!" A green and pink medabot token appears. "Use your trap bag!"

"Dodge! And destroy!" Red-Run over powered Not-Touch. Rafael's points are in trouble.

"This is to easy!" laughed Kintora. "Come on, I want a challenge!"

"Then you'll get one!" yelled Rafael. He doesn't have anything he can use in his hand. Then he looks at Meta-Bee. "You want a shot?"

"Hell yeah!"

Rafael smiles with confidence. "Then go Meta-Bee!"

"Tackle it Red-Run!" Red-Run spears Meta-Bee to the ground. He starts punching him.

"This looks so wrong and horrible!" Berly looked away.

Rafael's medadisk," META-BEE, 30 PERCENT HEAD AND DROPPING."

"Use your fusier blasters!"

Meta-Bee tries to execute, but Red-Run grabs his arm and as Meta-Bee uses his strength to regain control, he just starts shooting non stop without any aim.

"Meta-Bee seize fire!"

"Finish it!"

Red-Run throws Meta-Bee against the walls of the hexagon. "META-BEE, 50 PERCENT DAMAGE. SHUT DOWN INTIMATE," said Rafael's medadisk.

_Meta-Bee is gonna lose,_ thought Rafael. _There's only one method we haven't tried. But it's our only hope._

"Meta-Bee, medachange!" cried Rafael.

"Grr, ah!" Meta-Bee literally kicks Red-Run off him. Meta-Bee runs around in circles nearly touching the layers of the hexagon. And he jumps up and transforms into vehicle mode. Red-Run tries to attack Meta-Bee. Meta-Bee still can't control where he is going.

"Meta-Bee, we have to master this method," said Rafael. "It's our last chance. It's now, or never."

"But I—"

"Meta-Bee, feel yourself. Focus all your energy in steering. Focus. ...Concentrate... Relax your mind..."

Meta-Bee still riding straight ahead towards the hexagon with his eyes closed, "Focus..."

"Now!"

Meta-Bee makes a complete turn! "Hey, I got it!"

"Way to go Meta-Bee! Alright, were not done yet."

"Get him Red-Run!" Red-Run charges straight ahead towards Meta-Bee.

"Full speed ahead!" Meta-Bee rams into Red-Run. Red-Run goes flying. Kintora's medadisk, "RED-RUN, 30 PERCENT DAMAGE.

"Change back Meta-Bee."

"No Red-Run, c'mon!" Red-Run pulls his orange skull shield and tries to slash Meta-Bee with it.

Meta-Bee dodges all the strikes except the last one. Red-Run comes running back forth and Meta-Bee shot him in the face.

"Red-Run no!"

"To end this robattle, I'll power Meta-Bee's strength with this, Beetle's Nest! This allows my Meta-Bee to gain a higher defense and to gain more strength. Go Meta-Bee, agility!" Meta-Bee runs fast dodging all of Red-Run's attacks. "Finish it off Meta-Bee. Reactor Bombs!" Meta-Bee jumps high and blows Red-Run to smithereens. "RED-RUN, 100 PERCENT DAMAGE. FUNCTION CEASED," said Kintora's medawatch. Red-Run's X medal falls out.

"I lost," said Kintora shocked as his points drop to zero.

"We won Meta-Bee!" cheered Rafael.

"They did it! They won!" said Berly hugging Miss Montesinos.

"No!" Kintora slams his hands on the floor. "How could I lose? Everything was going so well."

"I won," said Rafael panting as he dropped on his knees. "Now give me my medaforce!"

"Never!" cried Kintora. He tried to escape but he couldn't. The red hexagon started to close in on Kintora. Now, it was taking away his life force. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! No!" he screamed. "Please spare me Kam! Ah!" Rafael just watches in shock. Elena looks scared and holds onto Miss Montesinos. "Whoa," said Meta-Bee. "Nighty-night bad guy." Kintora just falls down. Now it's sunset.

"Wait, be careful Rafael," said Berly.

"I don't think this guy is gonna get back up," said Meta-Bee.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," said Rafael cautiously. He grabs a stick nearby, bends down and starts poking Kintora's lifeless body. He also spots some weird necklace on Kintora's neck. He yanks it off. It is shaped like the X medal except it glows red.

"Careful Rafael. You don't know what kind of things that thing does," said Miss Montesinos.

"Calm down Miss." He started thinking. "So it's all true," he said. "Kintora wasn't lying. Whenever someone activates the Orichalceous Medal and when someone loses, their life force gets taken away. But where does this power come from?"

"I think it's best not to think about this anymore," said Meta-Bee. "Right now, our effort is to think how I can get my medaforce back."

"Good call. Let's go work on that medachange more," he said.

"Nuh-uh," said Berly smiling blocking his path. "First things first."

"Excuse me?" asked Rafael.

"Uh, I'm a little confused here," said Meta-Bee.

"You said if you won the robattle, you would buy me a smoothie," she said. "A deal is a deal." She gets closer to him and strokes her finger up and down Rafael's chest (in other words, flirting HARD). "I'll meet you at the Jamba Juice in an hour. Wear something...nice." And then she skips away. Miss Montesinos is smiling and then walks away.

"Hey wait!" cried Rafael. "I...don't have money." He then looks at Meta-Bee. "Hey Meta-Bee..."

"No way pal!" cried Meta-Bee. "Go find money somewhere else!"

"C'mon! I'm your medafighter! You're supposed to help me out!"

"I don't think so!" He starts to run away.

"Hey, you get back here!" yelled Rafael chasing him. "Don't you run away from me traitor!"

"No, get away from me!"

"Why do you even need money? It's no good for you!"

"Because you never buy me medaparts or things I need! If you won't provide for me, then I will!" He then medachanges into vehicle mode and drives off.

"You know I can't afford it! Now come back!"

"NEVER!"

''NOW THAT RAFAEL AND META-BEE KNOW WHAT THEY'RE UP AGAINST, CAN THEY THINK OF WAYS TO PREPARE THEMSELVES FOR THEIR FUTURE BATTLES? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!''

Today's robattle:

Rafael defeated Kintora and acquired Red-Run's orange skull shield as an equip. He is also forced to go on a date with Berly but will struggle as he has no money.

More Medabots, More Power!


	3. Yubel's First Robattle

''IT WAS A PEACEFUL MONDAY MORNING AND RAFAEL OVER SLEPT AGAIN CAUSING HIM TO MISS THE BUS AGAIN. WHEN THEY RAN TO THE BUS STOP, THEY CAUGHT THE BUS LEAVING''

"We missed it!" said Rafael.

"Thanks to you sleeping beauty," said Meta-Bee.

"How am I going to get to school now?" He starts wondering and then he looks at Meta-Bee.

"What?" asked Meta-Bee.

''A MOMENT LATER''

"Medachange!"

Meta-Bee jumped and medachanged into vehicle mode. Rafael gets on top, grabs Meta-Bee's horns, and starts to ride.

"C'mon, go faster!" complained Rafael. "People on bikes are passing us!"

"Maybe if I wasn't carrying this much weight, I could go faster!"

"Shut up and keep moving!"

"Fine I'll accelerate!"

"No wait—!"

They go very fast, faster than the speed limit, and avoid getting hit by crossing cars. Berly and Brass just got off the bus when they see Rafael and Meta-Bee.

"Slow down, slow down! Stop!" yelled Rafael.

"Hang on!"

"Ah!"

Meta-Bee screeches to a halt and Rafael just flies off over Berly into a couple bushes.

"That's gotta hurt," said Meta-Bee changing back to medabot.

"What happened?" asked Berly.

"Are you okay Rafael?" asked Brass.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rafael, brushing some leaves of his shirt. "What the hell Meta-Bee?"

"Me? You were the one who told me to accelerate!"

"Well why didn't you stop?"

"I was carrying you! What do you expect? When was the last time you weighted yourself?"

"I only weigh 110lbs how can you not support that?" he asked. "God who's idea was it to ride on a medabot?"

"Yours," said Meta-Bee still angry.

"What!" exclaimed Rafael.

"Yeah! And who's bright idea was it to accelerate?" Meta-Bee asked.

"Yours!" countered Rafael.

Meta-Bee startled. "Don't point out my stupidity! Your excuses are as shame as your hair!" yelled Meta-Bee.

Rafael startled back. "Least...I...have hair!"

"Go on, say it, I'm bald! Say it!" They growled at each other face to face.

"Chromedome!" said Rafael.

"What you call me!"

"Chromedome!"

They hustled and for a short moment. Then they stopped. Meta-Bee just crosses his arms angrily and looks the other way. "Hmp!" Rafael does the same thing.

"C'mon guys, don't do this," pleaded Berly. "The important thing is that we are all here now, right?"

"No!" said Rafael and Meta-Bee.

"Why do you two always fight?" asked Berly. "I've never seen a medafighter bicker with his medabot."

"My sister use to argue with hers all the time," said Rafael.

"It must run in the family," Brass said.

"Do you still have that red glowing hexagon necklace?" asked Berly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah why?"

"I think you should take it to Miss Montesinos so she can analyze it," said Berly.

"I was already planning on doing so until this dolt here decided to almost decapitate me," said Rafael.

"You looking for a rematch?" said Meta-Bee.

"Guys, please!" begged Berly. "Why are you two always like this?"

"Ask him!" said Rafael and Meta-Bee walking toward school.

"Never mind," said Berly sighing. "Sorry I asked."

''LATER THAT DAY DURING LUNCH, RAFAEL, BERLY, AND META-BEE WERE IN MISS MONTESINOS'S CLASS EXPIREMTING WITH THE GLOWING RED HEXAGON NECKLACE.''

"Well, I can't find anything," said Miss Montesinos. "I don't know what this is."

"What!" said Meta-Bee.

"Are you serious?" asked Rafael.

"I've never researched this kind of power before," said Miss Montesinos. "Maybe I'll e-mail my old mentor Ms. Nae and ask her if she knows anything about it. May I have a sample of it?"

"Go for it."

Miss Montesinos chipped off a bit of the red glowing medal into a tiny little ziploc bag.

"Thank you Rafael."

"Lets go get lunch," said Berly tugging on Rafael's shirt.

"Wait." She stops. "Are you sure this thing isn't dangerous?" he asked his teacher.

"Well like I said, I don't know. I would have told you if it was."

"C'mon!" Berly was getting frustrated.

"I don't have money!"

"I'll pay for you," she said, dragging him.

"You know how embarrassing it is having a girl pay for you?"

"Not as embarrassing as being poor."

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Meta-Bee. "She got you there!"

"Shut up, Meta-Bee!"

''MEANWHILE IN JAPAN, KAM WAS STILL PLANNING PLOTS FOR WHAT HE HAD IN STORE FOR RAFAEL.''

"If Kintora couldn't defeat him, then who can?" he asked himself.

"Me! Me!" Jose was practically raising his hand.

"You had your chance, and you failed."

"I'll give it a shot," volunteered George. "I'm getting pretty sick of his smart-allic attitude."

"What about of me?" asked Tyler Rider. "I haven't had any shots since I joined this crew."

"Sorry," said Jose. "You have to be this tall to robattle." He placed his hand a bit over Tyler's head.

"No fair!"

"Quiet, all of you! I need some time to think. In the mean time, go practice your robattles." They begin to leave until...

"Wait George." He stops. The rest of the guys leave.

"I have a _special_ assignment for you..."

During lunch, Rafael was sitting on the bleachers in front of the big soccer field fixing his medadisk. Yubel (in her medabot form) appeared in spirit.

_Rafael, why don't you just ask Miss Montesinos to fix it for you?_ she asked.

"I don't want Miss Montesinos to think I'm always going to need her help," he said. He continued to work on his medadisk but a small spark crackled and shocked him. He shouted in pain.

_Are you okay?_

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing?" asked Berly as she came back with some lunch along with Brass and Meta-Bee.

"I'm trying to fix my medadisk. It got ruined last night when Meta-Bee left it in the rain." He worked on it and started to unscrew somethings from the batteries with a screwdriver.

"Ask Miss Montesinos to fix it for you," said Berly.

"I rather not,"said Rafael. He continued to work on it until it crackled a small spark again. Rafael shot out in pain and put his finger in his mouth.

"Still don't want to ask her for help?" tested Berly.

"I said no, thank you. I'm gonna do this by myself." He continued to work on it unscrewing some bolts in the battery compartment. One of the kids playing soccer in the big field accidentally kicked the ball and it hit Rafael in the face.

"Ow!" He falls back.

"Sorry kid," said the player.

"Rafael!" Berly kneels down to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Are you okay?" Rafael groans with pain as Berly helps him up. She freezes when she sees him.

"What's your problem?" he asked her.

"Uh Rafael...your eye..."

"What about my eye!"

"It's...it's..."

"Say it!" She pulls out a little mirror out of her handbag. Rafael grabs it and looks at himself.

"AH!" he quickly screamed. "My eye! My beautiful left eye!"

"It's not _that_ bad," said Berly, trying to make him feel better. "Ew, it's throbbing."

"Aw," groans Rafael as he sits back down.

"Dude get over it!" said Meta-Bee. "It's just a black eye. It could be worse."

"Well why don't I give you a black eye and you can get over it?" Rafael snapped.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" asked Berly.

"No," groaned Rafael in pain. "I just want to finish fixing my medadisk." He tried to work on it, but groaned. "Aw, I can't see what I'm fixing!" The bell rang. It was time for 5th hour class. He groans again.

"I can't go around looking like this!"

"Here." Berly pulls out yellow ribbon from her purse and wraps it around Rafael's face until it completely covers his left eye.

"You look like a pirate!" she said.

"I look ridiculous!"

"Why don't you just put your hair over your eye? You have so much of it anyway."

"I'm not "emotional" Meta-Bee," said Rafael as he air quoted the word emotional.

"You got a better idea?"

"You know what, I'm just going to class." He takes off the ribbon and hands it back to her. "If anybody asks, I got in a fight."

"And lost," commented Meta-Bee. Rafael looked at him with an angry look.

"You ugly!" yelled Meta-Bee. Rafael just grabbed Meta-Bee and dragged him to his class. Jose had been watching everything that had been happening.

"Oh boy, this gives me an idea," he snickered to himself.

COMMERCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

After his classes, Rafael was putting some books in his locker when all of a sudden, a few kids came up to him. He notices them and turns around.

"Whoa! So it's true!" said the first kid.

"What, the black eye?" said Rafael. "Oh yeah. Just had an accident."

"That's not we heard," said the other kid.

Rafael stops and slams the locker door closed. "And what did _you_ hear?" he asked curiously.

"That you were making fun of Jose's robattling skills and then he nailed you in the eye. Pretty damn hard," said the kid.

Rafael was aghast. "What!"

"Well see you later loser," said the kids. The tall one bumps his shoulder into Rafael. Then a group of girls come along. One of them was a girl named Cristina, who Rafael had a crush on.

"Hey champ. Heard you got punched by some fat kid you chump," Cristina said. The other girls just laughed with her as they walked away.

"It was an accident!" he screamed. He then growls angrily. Everyone in the hall leaves. He is the only one there.

"Hey Mr. Black eye. Hope I didn't punch you hard!"

Rafael turns around. "You!" Jose just laughs.

"Why are you telling people I made fun of your robattling skills? I said no such thing!"

"Because I'd thought it be funny. You can't stand people hating on you. Hahahahaha."

"I'm the second place World Robattle Champion! I have respect for everyone. Except roged medafighters like you."

He just chuckles. "It doesn't bother me. Now I can't wait to see how the next 4 years of high school for you are going to be like. You'll be known as "The champ who got punched by a fat kid". Hahahahaha!"

"You're despicable!"

"If you want payback, just meet me after school today for a robattle."

"Hell no."

"What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared. I'm not gonna robattle if you're going to use the Orichalceous card."

"And what if I don't? Will you robattle me then?"

"Well sure."

"Okay then, it's settled. You, me, after school today. You better be ready. When I defeat you, your rep here at Metro will be permanently ruined!" He walks away laughing maniacally and then coughs for air.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" asked Meta-Bee as he summoned himself from his medadisk.

"What choice do I have?"

"What was that all about?" asked Berly as she came walking.

"Jose just challenged me to a robattle after school."

"Why?"

"I want revenge!"

"But why?"

"Berly, he was the one spreading those rumors about giving me this black eye for making fun of him! I never said anything to the guy!"

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. But it looks like you already found out."

"Jose just gets me so mad, I just want to—argh!" He just punches the locker hard.

"Rafael, calm down—" started Berly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped. He turns the other way and starts to walk off. "How can you expect me to—oof!" A door opens and slams him the face. He falls down. It was the clueless substitute teacher Mr. Hughes who always mumbled to himself.

"Who was that?" he asked standing near the doorway.

"Rafael!" cried Berly. They run up to him.

"I thought I heard someone yelling at me," Mr. Hughes mumbled confusedly. He shook his head and went back inside his class.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. She suddenly gasps.

"Don't tell me," began Rafael. "I have another black eye, don't I?"

"It's even bigger than the second one!" she exclaimed.

"You more ugly!" said Meta-Bee.

"Aw man!" he complained. "I have to robattle Jose later. I won't be able to see my cards!"

"Then don't robattle."

"I have to clear my name. I don't want people to think of me as a jerk and a coward."

"But you kind of are," said Meta-Bee. Rafael has had enough of Meta-Bee's sassing. He tries to punch him in the head.

"Ha! You missed!" He hits again. This time he gets him. "Ow!" cries Meta-Bee.

"Rafael, I really don't want you robattling in this condition," said Berly as Meta-Bee was rubbing his head with his arms.

"What are you my mother?"

"No, but you can really get hurt and I don't want to see you get hurt." The bell rings. It is officially after school.

"Time to take care of business," he said. He walks out to go to the front of the tech center.

"Uh, you're going the wrong way," said Berly.

He stops. "Dammit!" he mumbled to himself. He turns and runs the other way.

''OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF THE TECH CENTER (BUILDING 8 LIBRARY)''

The sky was cloudy but it wouldn't rain. Jose stood out there and waited for Rafael. About less than 25 percent of the school stayed after to see this fight. Before Rafael could be seen in public by everyone, Berly grabbed him.

"Wait! You can't go out there looking like this!"

"What am I supposed to do? Stand back and let Jose continue to make me look bad?"

"But..."

"No. No "buts" Berly. I'm going to fight. Regardless of my black eye—eyes." He started to take a step when all of sudden Yubel (in her medabot form) appeared in spirit.

_Now wait a minute!_ she said. _You can't robattle in this condition. You could get hurt._

"_Yubel...if I don't robattle, then who will?"_

_I'll fight for you._

"What? Is that—is that even possible?"

_Nothing is possible unless you give it a chance Rafael._

"_But I don't—how the hell are you going to get out of my body if our souls are fused?"_

_Not out, but use it._

"Excuse me?"

_Yes. Let me take over your body while you sit aside and rest._

_He gave it a thought. "Okay then. How the hell are we going to do this?"_

_Cross fuse!_ she yelled.

All of a sudden, Rafael's entire body started to glow bright yellow. It was a magical, mystical transformation. It only lasted a few seconds. After the transformation, he looked completely different. Instead of his bangs being combed to the left side of his forehead like a surfer look, there were two long layers of bangs that were each combed to each side. The bottom ends of his hair on each side curled up but not in. He looked a bit skinnier than how he was. He appeared to have black lines that went down his eyes and curved to the inside of the bottom of his eyes. And instead of his brown eyes, his eyes were a different color. His left eye was green, and his right eye was red. And his voice was a bit more different.

Berly gasped to herself. She couldn't believe that way Rafael looked.

_That's not Rafael,_ she thought. _Or is it?_

"Dude," said Meta-Bee, also couldn't believe what he just saw. Rafael, or who was really Yubel in human form, began walking towards the Tech Center.

_Is that really him? Are there...two of him?_ Berly thought to herself. She didn't stop to wait for an answer. She just followed behind Yubel-Rafael. Jose looked up, and saw Yubel-Rafael thinking it was the regular Rafael walking toward him.

"About time," he said. "Nice look. Trying to hide those black eyes I gave you?"

Yubel-Rafael looked up. "Will that joke be funny when I'm done with you?"

"Heheheh, you're funny. Now let's see if you can robattle better than you can joke!" Both their disks activated and Yubel-Rafael's eyes glowed their color at the same time. They each placed their deck of medacards inside the compartment. And they set their medapoints to 500.

"Robattle!" they both said.

"I'll start things off!" said Jose drawing a card. "I summon the kilobot token, Mongolio!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Mongolio (token) specialty, Strong Defense.

"Now let's see if the World champ can defend himself."

Yubel-Rafael draws a card. She places it in her hand.

"I call forth Auto-Cruise to the field!" She plays the card. Nothing happens. She quickly takes it off and tries putting it back. Still nothing.

"What the—" started Yubel-Rafael. Suddenly Jose burst out laughing. "His medadisk won't even work!" Then the school started to laugh. Berly felt bad for Rafael. The school's laughter grew harder.

"Explain yourself, now!" demanded Yubel-Rafael.

_See, I was fixing my medadisk earlier, began the original Rafael nervously. That's when that one kid kicked the soccer ball toward my face and I guess I forgot all about it ever since._

"_Great, well now what do we do?"_

"Rafael!" called Berly. "You can use my medadisk!" She reaches into her bag and pulled out hers. She threw it and Yubel-Rafael caught it.

"It's pink! It's pink!" Jose was practically crying with laughter. The school was crying and roaring with laughter. Rafael in spirit was covering his face with his hand in humiliation. _I'm doomed,_ he thought. He didn't blame Berly at all. All the girls' medadisks were pink. It was just funny seeing Rafael use a pink medadisk. Rafael looked like he was going to die. But Yubel-Rafael just remained normal.

"You know what?" she said. "F**k it!" She placed the disk on her arm and put Rafael's deck in the compartment. "I'll play Auto-Cruise again!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Auto-Cruise (token) specialty, Basic Shooting.

"Attack Auto-Cruise! Waterfall attack!"

"Mongolio, hit into defense position!" Mongolio changes his position and resisted Auto-Cruise's attack.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to win. Now it's my turn." She draws. "I'll equip my Mongolio with this, Stone Sword! This special card can increase Mongolio's strength by an extra 20 points!" Mongolio's strength increased to 60 points. "Attack Auto-Cruise!" Mongolio rushed to attack Auto-Cruise.

_Hurry, use the Reflect Paralysis card!_ said Rafael from the sidelines.

"What?" asked Yubel-Rafael.

Mongolio destroyed Auto-Cruise. Yubel-Rafael lost 30 medapoints leaving her with 470 left. "I'll call it a turn by laying this card face down." He stops. "If you only knew what was in store for you."

Yubel-Rafael draws a card. "I'll summon Earth-Brakio in defense!" A blue and orange token appeared.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Earth-Brakio (token) specialty, Optical Attack

"I'll also play this face down." She plays a card face down.

"Booooring!" said Jose. "Don't you ever have any fun?" He draws a card. Jose looks at it and laughs. "Now if you want some REAL fun, here's how to live! I play the strongest card in my deck, the Orichalceous Medal!" The sky gets darker and the wind blows stronger. The giant red hexagon floats up in the sky and lands on the floor. Berly looked worried. Jose looked up and had the tiny red hexagon on his forehead with the letter X in it.

"Heheheheh," Jose let out a laugh. "Now, we can have some fun!"

"Grr! That Liar! He said he wasn't going to use it!" muttered Meta-Bee pissed.

_Careful, that's the card that almost took ME out!_ said Rafael.

"The Orichalceous Medal increases my tokens by an extra 10 points!" Mongolio now had 70 points. "And I'll activate my face down card, Reverse Position! This card reverses the positions of all my opponents tokens around. Which means your defense is gone!" Earth-Brakio switches to attack. "Go Mongolio, destroy it!"

_Do something Yubel!_

_But I don't know what to do._

Mongolio destroyed Earth-Brakio. Yubel now had only 440 left.

_Yubel, when a medabot or a kilobot launches an attack, a medafighter must always have a plan to avoid serious damage, said Rafael._

_Then what should I do?_

_Place that card face down, and then just let him attack you._

_Are you crazy?_

_Defense Paralysis is a very handy counter card only when used correctly. The more kilobots he summons, the easier they can all be destroyed at once. Then, you can order Meta-Bee to the field and have the robattle under your control. _

_And if all else fails?_

_Just use that Reverse of Events card and I can lead you from there._

"Well come on! I'm not going to wait here all day! Get on with it!"

"Hmp!" Yubel-Rafael places a new card on the field. "That's it for now."

"This is what the World Champion has to deliver? How disappointing." He draws a new card. "Heheheheh, but for you, it's a different story! I active the card I just drew, Ultimate Summoning! At the cost of 40 medapoints, I can summon one additional token! It may cost me some major medapoints, but it's worth the chance to take you out!" Jose is left with 340 medapoints. "I summon Robo-Locker, Metal-Serpent, Punjabi-Rabbit, and Mega-Bat! Now the Orichalceous will increase all their strength!" The Orichalceous increased all the kilobot's power even more. "With all their attack combined, that leads up to a grand total of 470 points of damage. 30 more than what you have. Go kilobots, end this robattle and attack the player directly!" They launch their attack at forth to them.

"I activate my Defense Paralysis card! Which means all the attacking kilobots on your field are automatically destroyed! So much for that!"

"I don't think so, watch as I activate my Delta Block counter card!" Yubel-Rafael's card was negated. "Now get ready to lose your life force!" The kilobots strike to attack.

"Rafael, no!" cried Berly.

_Now!_ cried Rafael.

The kilobot's attack created an explosion. Jose is chuckling. "There Kam, I won! Huh?" The smoke cleared out and Yubel-Rafael remained standing, unharmed.

"No! How are you still standing? Why are your medapoints the same? You should be finished!"

Yubel-Rafael chuckled. "I activated my Reverse of Events counter card."

"Reverse of Events?" Jose was shocked.

"It's a special counter which reverses the previous damage you have caused me the last turn you attacked. You used your Delta Block card, it was suppose to negate my Defense Paralysis card. But with effects of Reverse of Events, it was undone."

"No!"

"Yes! And by doing so, all your tokens on the field are history!" All of Jose's tokens self-destructed.

Jose blocked himself so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Now the game is tied. We both currently don't have any tokens on the field, which is why I call my alternate medabot to the field. Meta-Bee, attack the medafighter directly!" Meta-Bee leaped up from behind Yubel-Rafael and shot out his rockets.

"In your face!" yelled Meta-Bee.

Jose yelled out as he was attacked and lost 100 medapoints leaving him with 240 left. Yubel-Rafael just smiled with confidence. All the students gasped. They were amazed how Rafael managed to turn the robattle around so quickly just when all hope seemed long.

"And that's why he's the World champion!" said Jonathan, one of his friends.

"This kid is the real deal!" said Robert, his other friend.

"You go Rafael! Show him what real robattling is all about!" said Maria, his other friend.

"Go Rafael!" shouted Ruth, his other friend taking a picture with her camera.

"I gotta admit that was impressive," said Pamela. _But he's still no match against me._

"Ugh," Jose grunts as he manages to continue. "You might have turned things around, but I'm still gonna win! I call my alternate kilobot! Go Sherwood!" His new kilobot jumped up from behind him and slashed Meta-Bee .

"Ah!" yelled Meta-Bee as he fell back to the ground.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Sherwood (kilobot) specialty, Bow & Arrow

"META-BEE APPENDIX 65 PERCENT DAMAGE," said Yubel-Rafael's medadisk.

"Meta-Bee! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just beat up a little." He had a giant slash mark on his chest.

"Heheheheh! In case you forgotten, the Orichalceous Medal is still in play! Now Sherwood's attack increases!" Sherwood's strength rose by 10%. "Hit him again Sherwood!" Sherwood continued to attack Meta-Bee, but Meta-Bee fought back. Sherwood slashed Meta-Bee again, and Meta-Bee kicked him in the chest. Both medabots continued plow at each other. Until Sherwood got the best of Meta-Bee. He nailed him with his special attack, Arrow Attack.

Meta-Bee groans as he sits up. "He's strong." Yubel-Rafael just growls.

Jose laughs again. "You'll never defeat me Felix! You're no match for me. Ha!"

Rafael in spirit communicates with Yubel.

_He's right. Our supply power isn't strong enough!_

_So what do you have in mind?_

_See those tokens in your hand?_

_Yes, so?_

_You can combine them both to form an all new medabot!_

_How do I do that?_

_There's a special card that lies in the deck. You have to draw it, or else we'll lose!_

_Have faith Rafael! _

They both place their hand on the deck compartment. They nod at each other.

_Draw!_

They draw the card together. Yubel-Rafael holds it up and it glows brightly. She looks at it. She smiles. Jose startles. Yubel-Rafael chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Jose.

"You really want to know?"

"Huh?" said Jose.

"The card I hold marks the end of the fight. Meta-Bee return!"

"See ya!" Meta-Bee falls back. Yubel-Rafael picks a card from her hand. "I summon Garant Lady to the field!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Garant Lady (token) specialty, Arresting Attack

"And I'll activate the equip Obligatory Call! I can automatically summon one additional token from my hand if its category falls into the same as the one I have on the field already. In this case, a VAL type or a TKG. So I call Bronze Knight to the stage!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Bronze Knight (token) specialty, Judgment

"Big deal!" said Jose. "Both your tokens are still no match for my Sherwood. Nothing else you do won't make a difference."

"Are you sure?" asked Yubel-Rafael holding one more card. Jose startled again.

"I activate my final equip card, Fusion Concept!"

"Fusion Concept?"

"Yes. Fusion Concept allows me to fuse two or more tokens together to form an all new medabot! Garant-Lady, Bronze Knight, fuse your power together! Medacombine!"

_Medabots can combine! thought Jose hopelessly._

"Behold, the strongest medabot on the field, Gun-King!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Gun-King (fusion token) specialty, Set the Countdown ATK 100

"No way," started Jose. "His medabots...combined."

"Attack him Gun-King! Hard Edge Pin!" Gun-King used his gigantic pin end point to hit Sherwood.

"SHERWOOD FULL BODY DAMAGE BY 80 PERCENT," said Jose's kilodisk. Jose had only 160 medapoints left.

"I'm not finished with you Felix!" He picks a card. "With the Orichalceous Medal, I can't be stopped! Go Sherwood, attack!" Sherwood went to strike but Gun-King blocked.

"What?"

"Sorry Jose, but you'll never win a robattle unless you have trust in your kilobots. Friendship and teamwork is the ultimate combination towards victory. But since you can't seem to understand what I'm talking about, allow me to _open your eyes_!" Yubel-Rafael strained her eyes and they glowed again. Jose startled as Yubel-Rafael read through Jose's mind. She sees Jose with his old medabot Stingray when he was in elementary school. They were at the top of their game. She saw a night when little Jose was polishing Stingray's armor.

"We're the strongest medafighters ever!" yelled little Jose excitingly.

"Yeah! Nobody can stop us!" shouted Stingray.

"You're my best friend ever!" said little Jose.

"You too buddy!" said Stingray. However, when they moved up to middle school, they entered the school tournament and lost at the final round. Jose was shocked and embarrassed. He quickly disposed Stingray and destroyed its medal due to his anger.

"So you threw your best friend away just because you lost one robattle?" asked Yubel-Rafael. Jose said nothing.

"How...how did you know that?" he asked a bit frighted. "You're...you're not human...are you!"

"I've had enough of this. It's time to end it! Gun-King, activate your special ability! Set the Countdown!" Gun-King began to store up energy. Then the sky was getting a bit windy.

"What—what are you doing!" asked Jose. Yubel-Rafael said nothing

"My Gun-King has the ability to target any kilobot on the field. Then the target is destroyed after the next turn. During this turn I can't attack. But next turn, this robattle is over."

_No! If Sherwood is destroyed, I'll lose the robattle!_ thought Jose hopelessly with a drop of sweat running down on the side his head. "But Gun-King can't attack this turn! Sherwood, capitalize!" Sherwood moves to strike.

"Meta-Bee, defend!" yells both Rafael and Yubel-Rafael.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Meta-Bee jumps up and kicks Sherwood off his feet.

"You've wasted your last turn, now it's time to end it! Gun-King, do it! Final Count!" Gun-King unleashes its stored energy and finishes off Sherwood.

"Due to the rules of the robattle, if your alternate medabot is destroyed, you lose."

"No, Sherwood!" All his friends cheered. Jose was on his knees, shocked.

"You would have been a great medafighter if you only had more pride for your partner," said Yubel-Rafael. "One loss isn't the end of the world. It's just the beginning of a new start."

"I may have lost," said Jose chuckling. "But for you, it's about to get a whole lot worse!"

"What do you mean?"

The Orichalceous Medal closed in on Jose. He began to scream. Then, it stopped and his lifeless body fell to the floor. Sherwood's ex-medal was also drained of all its energy fluid.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked a kid from the crowd.

"Is he alright?" asked a girl from the crowd.

"It's the Orichalceous power," said Yubel-Rafael. "Once a medafighter loses, their life force gets drained. And so does a medabot's medal. Everyone, this is a public announcement! Stay away from roged medafighters who hold the Orichalceous Medal! It will only cause problems and danger."

"Aw, you make it sound like a bad thing," said a voice.

"Huh?" Yubel-Rafael turns around. On top of the tech center, there stood George Santos with his kilobot Speed-Whitesword.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Speed-Whitesword (kilobot) specialty, Sword.

_It's George!_ said Rafael. _He's in my English class! What's he doing up there? Could he be in cahoots with Kam?_

"I wanted to be introduced first!" complained Tyler Rider on the other side of the building 1 with his kilobot, Exor.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Exor (kilobot) specialty, Sin Sword.

"You can't have a group party with out the group leader," said Juan Mendoza with his new kilobot as he appeared on Yubel-Rafael's right side.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Tankbank (kilobot) specialty, Salvo Attack

"More Kilobots!" said Yubel-Rafael.

"We've come to take you out!" said George.

"And to offer up your life force to the great kilobot," said Juan.

"Never!" said Yubel-Rafael.

"Yeah! And when we do, we'll be the best medafighters in town!" said Tyler Rider.

"We'll then you'll have to get through me and Meta-Bee."

"That's right," said Meta-Bee. "Bring on your army of kilobots! We can take them!"

"Alright," said Juan. "Don't say we didn't warn you. We'll take your medabot out for good! Tankbank, attack!"

"Destroy, destroy, surrender," said Tankbank.

"Attack!" said George and Tyler. Tankbank made the first shot but Meta-Bee countered. Then from both sides, Exor and Speed-Whitesword came along.

"Meta-Bee, cross fire, now!"

"Right!" Meta-Bee crossed his arms together and began firing from both arms. Speed-Whitesword reflected all his bullets with his twirling sword. Meta-Bee caught it before he was slashed, but that gave Exor the chance to attack him from behind.

"META-BEE, APPENDIX 45 PERCENT DAMAGE," said Yubel-Rafael's medadisk.

The kilobots continued to beat up Meta-Bee, until they finally grabbed Meta-Bee on each side. They were holding him to prevent him from escaping.

"Alright Tankbank, do it!" said Juan. Tankbank got ready to fire.

"Uh-oh," said Meta-Bee. "Guys, can't we talk about this? Medabot to Kilobot?"

"Prepare to be destroyed," said Exor in his low kilobot voice.

"Oh now I'm really angry!" said Meta-Bee as he struggled to break free.

"Meta-Bee no!" yelled Brass.

"Destroy him Tankbank," ordered Juan.

"Destroy, destroy." Tankbank blasted through his head cannon.

"Meta-Bee!" screamed Yubel-Rafael and Rafael. It all went pitch white. Meta-Bee used all his strength and hurled both Exor and Speed-Whitesword together as Tankbank's attack blasted them both instead of Meta-Bee. Juan was chuckling. He then stopped and looked up. Meta-Bee was soaring high in the sky.

"Do it Meta-Bee! Medachange!" Meta-Bee transformed into vehicle mode and rammed into Tankbank.

"Normal mode. Jump now, launch rockets!"

"You're going down!" cried Meta-Bee as he launched his rockets. He easily destroyed Tankbank.

"Way to go Juan!" said George sarcastically as its medal popped out.

"That was close," said Yubel-Rafael. "Meta-Bee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Juan just growls with anger. "This isn't over Felix! Grab his body and get out of here." He leaves. George and Tyler both carry Jose's body.

George grunts. "This kid is heavy. It almost makes me respect you Tyler."

"Thanks Gorger! You hear that Juan? He says he respects me!"

"I heard 'almost'," said Juan as they left. The whole school cheers for Yubel-Rafael. All Rafael's friends yell and call his name. Yubel-Rafael just walks away to where she first transformed. Berly calls and follows her. She catches up with her.

"Stop!" she said. Yubel-Rafael stops.

"You're not Rafael, are you?" she asked. Yubel-Rafael turns around to look at her and her eyes glow green and red again. She then transforms back to Rafael. Berly gasps.

"Rafael...?" she asked. Rafael just looks at her.

''LATER IN THE NIGHT''

Will was just finishing playing his hockey game. He told his little brother Joshua to wait for him outside while he finished packing his things to go home. Joshua screams.

"Joshua!"

Will runs outside the arena into the dark night. He looks around and calls for Josh.

"Joshua! Where are you? Joshua!"

He notices a little white card on the floor. He picks it up and reads it out loud.

"IF U EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR LIL BRO AGAIN, BE AT THE OLD ABANDONED MEDABOT STADIUM DOWNTOWN TOMORROW AT NOON. COME ALONE."

"Who ever did this is gonna pay!" Will muttered angrily. He crushed the little note card in his hand screamed at the top of his lungs. "JOSHUA!"

''CAN WILL FIND AND SAVE JOSHUA? AND NOW THAT YUBEL HAS BEEN EXPOSED, HOW ARE THINGS GOING TO BE FOR RAFAEL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots - Waking the Kilobots!''

Today's robattle:

Yubel defeats Jose and Rafael's reputation has been cleared.

More Medabots, More Power!


	4. An Unexpected Enemy: Will vs George

''KILOBOT HEADQUARTERS''

Kam is using the power of the Orichalceous Medal to bring back something. Suddenly Jose wakes up from the floor and is startled.

"You have failed me again Jose," said Kam.

Jose startles around the floor and then begs on Kam's feet. "I'm sorry Master Kam!"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," said Kam. "Now go! All of you! Bring me back more life forces so I can bring back Gryphon and wipe out all medabots! We'll deal with Rafael later on!"

Everyone begins leave when...

"George, hold on a minute." George stops.

"Did you do what I asked you to?" asked Kam.

"Yup! I got him in here right now!" He uses his kilodisk to use the Medavision to see through Speed-Whitesword's eyes. "There he is, out cold inside that sack. Shall we take his life force?"

"No," said Kam. "I don't need weak souls. What I need is the distinguish life force of his older brother John Freer. Commonly known as Will. I understand he has a history with Rafael. If we can get him out of the picture, it will only make it much easier for us. Now go George. Defeat Will and acquire his life force!"

George nods confidently. "You won't be disappointed Kam!"

''METRO TECH HIGH SCHOOL, TUESDAY, 11:47 AM, LUNCH''

"So that other you was really Yubel?" asked Meta-Bee as he and Rafael were walking around school together during lunch.

"Yeah, our souls have been fused for 6 months now," said Rafael.

"And what happens when your eyes glow?"

"You mean like this?" He strains his eyes and they glow green and red.

"Hey, don't do that! That's creepy!"

Rafael just laughs. "Sorry. I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."

They're about to enter the cafeteria when they hear a natural long curly haired kid sitting with a lot of girls in a table bragging out loud about his winning robattles.

"So yeah," began Franky Gonzales. "My medabot was as fast as lightning. I defeated that bitch like nothing."

"Oh, it's Franky Gonzales," said Rafael.

"You sound annoyed. Isn't he one of your friends?" asked Meta-Bee.

"No he's cool. But he's a loud mouth! Sometimes he just never shuts up!"

"Kind of like you?"

"Hey! I may talk a lot, but not as much as him!"

"Whatever."

They're about to enter when...

"I remembered the time when I defeated the World Champion Rafael Felix."

Rafael stops. So does Meta-Bee.

"Man, I owned that bitch and murdered his medabot! It was a good robattle, but the better medafighter won in the end."

"Wow, was it hard?" asked a few girls.

"Of course not! I can beat him again anytime!"

"But I can't tell an eye from apart," said a voice.

Everyone turns and looks. Rafael just stood there with his arms folded along with Meta-Bee.

"Whoa! Rafael, how long have you been standing there?" asked Franky startled.

"Oh not that long," he said. "Just listening to all the bull you've been saying."

Franky laughed nervously. For some reason, he didn't like where this was going.

"So how about it Franky? How about a match, right here, right now?" In reality, this wasn't even a rematch. This was the actual thing.

"Come on Franky!" said one of the girls.

"Beat him again!" said the other girl.

"Uh...okay." He stands up and takes his place for battle.

Rafael activates his medadisk. _Time for me to expose this faker once and for all._

"I thought we were going to get food," said Meta-Bee.

"We will. After I take care of some business." He slides his deck in. He smiles with confidence. "This won't take long."

Franky nervously activates his medadisk. His hand wobbles as he places his deck of cards in his medadisk.

"What's the matter Franky? You seem a bit nervous. You're always confident with yourself. I'd reckon you'd have nothing to worry about."

"It's been a long time. And I'm not even prepared!"

"Oh sure, blame your incompetence."

"Hey, don't forget the time I was with your mom! Tell her I left the money on the dresser."

The crowd went, "Ooh."

Rafael just chuckled lightly. "Let's get off the subject of mothers, since I just got off yours."

"Ooh!" went the crowd again. Franky was getting mad. He was looking bad in front of his peeps.

"Transport Unitrix!" Franky transports Unitrix in front of Rafael and Meta-Bee.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Unitrix (kilobot/medabot) specialty, Power Bolts

"A kilobot!" said Rafael.

"No, it's my old medabot in its new body."

"Well then why did you put him in a kilobot?"

"Ever since Warbandit's body was destroyed during the 10 days of darkness, all the KLN types were gone. This was the only body similar to his design left, and I caved. I'm an addict. It may be a kilobot on the outside but on the inside, it's 100% medabot."

Rafael smiles. _Good. Medabot vs Medabot. Lately it's always been fighting kilobots._

"Robattle!" they both yelled.

"I'll equip my Flash card with Unitrix! This raises his speed by 20%. Attack Meta-Bee!" Unitrix moved like lightning and started to strike Meta-Bee during points.

"Whoa, hey, ow!" yelled Meta-Bee each time he was getting hit.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Rafael. He holds up a card in his fingers. "Activate Safe Guard! Shield Meta-Bee from Unitrix's hits." Meta-Bee kneels down on one knee and blocks himself.

"Not bad Felix, but you'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" He pulls a card. "Activate the equip Turbo Lasers! This only works if Unitrix is in action mode." Unitrix transforms to action mode.

"What?" said Rafael. _His medabot can medachange too?_

"Next my card takes effect. Observe." 1 little rocket applies on each side of Unitrix's arms. "Now he can blast your medabot! Drive by!"

"Ah!" Meta-Bee turns around and runs. Unitrix begins to chase him around.

"He's going to outrun you," said Rafael. "Medachange into action mode and turn a complete 180 degree turn."

"Got it!" said Meta-Bee. He medachanged into vehicle mode and it was a full speed chase.

"Fire!" yelled Franky.

Unitrix fired as Meta-Bee dodged.

"Normal mode!" yelled Rafael. Meta-Bee changes back into medabot.

"Normal mode!" orders Franky. Unitrix changed back.

"Meta-Bee, fusier blasters!"

"Dodge and fire!" Unitrix fired and began shooting Meta-Bee.

"WARNING WARNING," said Rafael's medadisk.

"Launch your rockets Meta-Bee!"

"Stop him!" ordered Franky.

Before Meta-Bee got a chance to launch his rockets, Unitrix struck him. He grabbed Meta-Bee by his horns and twisted him around. He threw him toward the blue benches.

"META-BEE HEAD PART 70% DAMAGE MISSILES OFF LINE," said Rafael's medadisk.

"No doubt about it," said Meta-Bee panting. "He's strong."

"I'll lay these two medacards down," said Franky.

Rafael draws a card. "Activate Power Boost!" Meta-Bee began to regain his strength. "And I'll also play these cards down."

Frank draws a card. "Unitrix, fire Meta-Bee!"

"Dodge, fusier blasters!"

"Activate Shield card!" He activates a card that gives his Unitrix a shield on his arm. He jumps up still blocking the bullets and then tries to slash Meta-Bee.

"That shield won't be on him for long Franky," yelled Rafael. "Activate Despairer! I can negate any equip that was just called on my opponent. Say good bye to that shield."

"Heheheheh," laughed Franky. "I just made you waste your card for nothing!"

"What?" asked Rafael.

"Activate hidden card, Ring of Destruction!" Suddenly a black ring hooked on Meta-Bee's right arm part.

"Hey! What is this!" asked Meta-Bee frantically shaking.

"What have you done Franky!"

He just laughs. "It's a special surprise. You'll find out what it does in 5 turns."

_Uh oh,_ thought Rafael. _He's smiling. That can't be a good sign! _

"Unitrix, give Meta-Bee the fight of his life!"

"Right!" said Unitrix.

Unitrix and Meta-Bee were fighting each other. Then they both jumped up high towards the sky.

"Why don't you give up already and save yourself the embarrassment my medafighter will serve yours?" asked Unitrix.

"Oh now I'm really angry! And for the record, my medafighter has better hair than yours!" said Meta-Bee.

"Oh you are going to get it!"

"Bring it!"

"I'll draw and end," said Franky.

"Well I won't end," said Rafael. "I activate my Quick Attack on Meta-Bee for a direct attack on your medapoints!" Meta-Bee blasted his bombs toward Franky.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he began. "But with my Mukden counter card those rockets will give their power to Unitrix making him stronger!"

"Uh!" said Rafael.

"Fire Unitrix!"

"Take this Meta-Bee!" He began firing at him.

"Dodge!" Meta-Bee dodged.

"Running won't do you good!" Franky draws again. "I'll use this, Skipper! I can skip your next turn. Tough luck."

_He's trying to end the robattle quickly!_ Rafael realized. _So far, 3 of his turns already passed. Well make it 4 now. Come on Meta-Bee, hang in there!_

"I draw, and end," said Franky again. "Next turn, surprise! Fire again Unitrix!" Unitrix fired, but only clicked.

"Looks like your medabot is out of ammo," said Rafael. Franky grunts. "Now Meta-Bee can attack! Fusier Blasters!"

"Hey-yaaa!" yelled Meta-Bee as he ran towards Unitrix and fired.

"UNITRIX 40% DAMAGE TO ARMS," said Franky's medadisk.

"Don't let him recover! Capitalize!" Meta-Bee fired his lasers again.

"UNITRIX RIGHT AND LEFT ARM FUNCTION CEASED," said Franky's medadisk.

"Unitrix!" he yelled.

"I'm alright, barely," said Unitrix.

"I'll draw!" Franky looks at his cards. _I don't have anything that can save Unitrix!_

"Fusier Blasters, again!" ordered Rafael.

"Dodge!" yelled Franky.

Unitrix began running but Meta-Bee's lasers shut off his legs.

"UNITRIX LEGS, FUNCTION CEASED," said Franky's medawatch. Unitrix fell to the floor.

Rafael draws his last card. "Finish him off Meta-Bee! Reactor Bombs!"

"Take these—huh?" A little rectangle on the black ring began to blink red. Suddenly it glowed white. "Hey what the—ah!" The ring exploded. After the smoke cleared out, Rafael looked and then smiled.

"Franky wins!" yelled a kid.

"Yay Franky!" cheered all his fan girls. He smiled and waved.

"Thank you, thank you!" Rafael walked up to him.

"Congratulations Franky," said Rafael, holding out his hand. Franky shakes it.

"Uh, thanks," he said. Franky was still shocked over his stunning victory. Rafael walked up to Meta-Bee. He was coughing sitting up on the floor.

"Sorry," he apologized. Rafael got his hand and helped his medabot up.

"Don't sweat it pal," said Rafael. "We'll get him again later. Let's get something to eat."

COMMERCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

''5:08 PM OLD MEDABOT STADIUM''

Will was still searching for his brother. He and Sumilidon entered the old abandoned medabot stadium rousing around.

"Do you see him?" asked Sumilidon.

"Gee I don't know," said Will sarcastically. "Empty lot, dark, we're the only ones in here, what do you think?" Will took a step forward.

"Alright pal!" he yelled out. "I've had just enough of your games. Give me my brother back or there will be hell!"

The light flicker on. A voice starts to laugh.

"Show yourself and fight!" yelled Will.

"Poor choice of words," said a voice. From the other entrance, a kid appeared wearing a kilodisk. He was wearing black basketball shorts, some colorful Jordon's shoes, and a plain white shirt over a long sleeve white one. It was George Santos, one of Kam's followers.

"You've got a lot of nerve for messing with my family!" Will yelled.

"You're in no position to be making threats," said George. "That is, if you ever want to see your brother again."

"Joshua? Where is he!"

"He's over there." George points to his left and another light flickers on. There tied in a chair, was Joshua knocked out.

"Joshua!" yelled Will trying to wake him up. "Joshua!"

"Big Brother?" Joshua slowly opens his eyes.

"Let him go!"

"Gladly, if you defeat me in a robattle."

"I'll crush you!"

George scoffs. "Don't make me laugh. If you can't defeat Rafael Felix in a robattle, what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"I've beaten him before!"

"But that was because he and his medabot couldn't get along. But now that they are partners, you're nothing to them!"

Will growls angrily.

"I don't need to defeat him in order to destroy you!" He activates his medadisk. "Get ready to pay!"

George just laughs.

"I must have missed the joke 'cause I don't find anything funny!" yelled Will. "What's your name anyway?"

"The name is George," said George. "And I'm looking forward to taking your's too, Will."

_How does he know my name? _Will asked himself. _And what does he mean mine too?_

"Get ready to robattle!" George activates his kilodisk. Will startles for a moment. "I'll go first!" He draws. "This card is going to change everything! Activating Orichalceous Medal!"

Suddenly the giant red hexagon appeared on top.

"What's that?" asked Will.

"The beginning of your demise," answered George.

"What's going on?" asked Joshua, still tied to the chair.

The giant red hexagon touched the ground. Then it formed the letter X in the middle. Finally, it began to glow red.

"Explain yourself now!" yelled Will looking around.

"As if you're going to care," started George with the mini red glowing hexagon on George's forehead.

"Try me!"

"This card traps us both and forces us to robattle."

"I follow that," said Will.

"And once I defeat you, my life force will be spared. However, yours on the other hand won't be so lucky as mine."

"What do you mean life force?" asked Will.

"You know, the very thing that keeps you alive up until this moment," said George. "And your life force will be drained and produced as raw energy to bring back Master Kam's great kilobot!"

"What on earth is a kilobot!" demanded Will.

"You're about to find out! I summon my kilobot token, Android16!" said George.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Android16 (token) specialty, shooting.

"Attack Will's medapoints directly!" Android16 got out his rifle and shot Will. He groaned with pain as he lost 20 medapoints.

"What's the deal!" struggled Will. "You're not allowed to attack on the first turn! It's against the rules."

"I can do anything I want once the Orichalceous Medal is in play! After all, I am a roged medafighter after all."

"Roged?" choked Will.

"And I'm loving every minute of it!" George exclaimed. "I'll place this down for hold."

Will grunts. He draws. "I summon the token Helioromulus!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Helioromulus (token) specialty, Molten Fireballs

"I know who that is," said George.

"Then you should what he can do! Helioromulus, activate your special attack! Molten Fireballs!" Helioromulus creates a molten fireball. "His special ability allows him to automatically destroy one token on the field. And I choose your Android16!" Helioromulus's fireball melted the fake medal off Android16. "And now that you're defenseless," began Will. "My Helioromulus can attack!" Helioromulus creates another fireball and throws it at George. George grunts with pain as he loses 40 medapoints leaving him with 460 left.

"I activate the equip card, Android Establishment!" said George. "If my Android16 is destroyed, I can summon a replacement. And I'll summon his brother, Android17!" An Android 17 appears on the field. "And I think I'll also give it some juice to calm it down, Energy Drink! This card can double the points of my Android17!" Android17 grabs the mini bottle and runs around a pretend lap with it strengthening his strength 40. "But I'm not done yet!"

"What!" asked Will.

"The Orichalceous Medal gives my token more power by 10 percent!" Android17's strength rose to 50.

"Oh no!" gasped Will.

"Afraid so! Destroy his sun token!" Android17 destroyed Helioromulus. Will lost 10 more points.

"I activate my Helioromulus's second ability!" said Will. "If it's destroyed in robattle, I can summon one Suncrest token to my field." A Suncrest token appears. "And to strengthen my defense, I'll use my Multiply card on my Suncrest!" Now Will has 4 Suncrests on his side of the field. "Now it's going to be a lot harder for you to get to my medapoints!"

"I'll manage," said George calmly.

"Right," said Will not believing him.

George draws a card. "How sad, tell me, how does it feel to be burned by the sun?"

"You mean like a sun tan?"

"That's right Willy. It hurts doesn't it? Because you're about to get a mega tan with this!" He shoves a card into his kilodisk. "It's called Sunny Beach and it lets me gain control of any sun tokens on the field. And would you look at that, you have 4 sun tokens! Now they're mine!" The 4 tokens move to George's side.

_How did he prepare for something like this?_ Will asked himself. _How did he know I would use this strategy and know how to counter?_

"You look shocked, but don't worry. It won't be as bad as you think! I'm sorry, I am such a bad liar! I'll use my other card, Meltdown! I can offer up 4 tokens and it increases any other token on my field!"

"This can't be!" exclaimed Will.

"But it is!" exclaimed George back. "Because all your pocket sunshines just involuntarily gave their power to my Android!" Android17 now has 90 points. "Attack Will directly!" Android17 moves toward Will.

"Why the sudden rush?" asked Will.

"Huh?" startled George.

"This is an extreme robattle isn't it? That means anything can happen! I activate this card, Medafighter Block! This protects me from any physical damage coming toward me, like this one." A barrier blocks Android17's attack. "For one turn only. That's one more turn of punishment coming towards you!"

"You got lucky!" said George.

"Luck has nothing to do with," said Will. "It's my incredible skills that will bring you down!"

George just grinned evilly. _We'll see how lucky your skills are if they can save your life!_

"I'm the kind of medafighter that enjoys making my opponents bow down before me," said Will. "But since I'm here to save Joshua, I'm ending this robattle now!"

"Just go ahead and try!" tested George.

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" said Will. "I'm transporting Sumilidon!"

"Your medabot?"

Will uses his medadisk to transport Sumilidon. Sumilidon's green eye-plate glows.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Sumilidon (medabot) specialty, Shadow Sword

"And if you're scare now," said Will. "Just wait 'till he attacks. In fact, don't wait. Sumilidon, use your hammer fist!" Sumilidon used his incredible speed to dismantle Android17 to oblivion. George lost a chunk of his points.

"Now give me back my brother!" demanded Will.

"In case you haven't realized," said George. "This robattle is still on!" He draws a card, and grins evilly.

"Since you had the nerve to bring out your medabot, I'm gonna do the same and bring out my kilobot!" George transports Speed-Whitesword. It's eyes glow fiery red.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOTS STATS''

Speed-Whitesword (kilobot) specialty, Sword

"I take it you already know what the Orichalceous does to my Speed-Whitesword." His attributes rose by 10%. "Now Speed-Whitesword, end this robattle and give me Will's life force!"

"Hold on a moment!" said Will.

"Huh?"

"I use my Saber's Silver Claw to also raise Sumilidon's strength by 10%!" Both robots were evenly matched.

"However," continued Will. "The side affects of the card stats Sumilidon _must_ attack this turn! Sumilidon, shadow sword!"

"Go Speed-Whitesword!" Both robots nailed each other and both exploded. They both malfunctioned due to the equality in their strength. When the smoke cleared out, Sumilidon and Speed-Whitesword's medals were on the ground. Then the arena started to shake.

"It's a draw," said Will. They both wondered what would happen. The Orichalceous spun in circles and then just vanished before their eyes. The density in that effect bounced Will right near Joshua.

"Are you okay?" asked Joshua.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing," said Will as he got on his knees.

"I'm still tied you know," said Joshua.

"This isn't over!" said George's voice even though he was no where to be seen. "Next time, you won't be so lucky!"

''WILL GEORGE AND WILL EVER COME ACROSS EACH OTHER AGAIN? WILL JOSHUA EVER BE UNTIED? AND DID RAFAEL AND META-BEE EVER GET SOMETHING TO EAT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!''

Today's robattle:

Franky defeats Rafael in a robattle and the George vs Will match ends in a draw.

More Medabots, More Power!

[Robattle theme song for Franky vs Rafael: Polyamerous by Breaking Benjamin]


	5. Entry to the Tournament

''BERLY AND RAFAEL WERE OUTSIDE THE FRONT OFFICE READING A POSTER SPONSORING METRO TECH'S 20th ANNUAL SCHOOL TOURNAMENT. ANYONE COULD ENTER. THERE WAS ONLY ONE PROBLEM...''

"WHAT?" cried you know who. "This can't be for real!"

"It is," nodded Berly.

"What's going on?" asked Ruth, walking toward them.

"I'm banned from the school tournament!" yelled Rafael.

"You probably would have won anyway," said Berly.

"Exactly!"

"I heard it was worth half a credit to who ever won," said Ruth.

"WHAT? I have to get out of here..." said Rafael in a sobbing voice as he began to walk away.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you that the winner receives one of the prized Medabots the school is offering."

"Oh come on! You've got to be f**king kidding me!" he wailed still in his sobbing voice.

Berly runs up to him. "Look on the bright side," she said. "If you won, the school would probably riot against you. They would hate you, beat you up, and this is not good advice I'm giving you huh?" Rafael nodded.

"If you lost, the school would laugh at you and make fun of you like there's no tomorrow," said Ruth. "Does that help? It doesn't, huh?" Rafael shakes his head.

"If anybody needs me I'll be alone, cutting myself," he said.

"They'll also make fun of you for being an emo," said Ruth.

Rafael growled annoyed. "Huh? Hey where's Meta-Bee?" On the other side of school near the JROTC building, Meta-Bee and Brass were hanging out. Brass was just standing there but Meta-Bee, well...

" I like driving very fast! Roohoo, yoohoo! " Meta-Bee was singing while he was riding in action mode around in circles near Brass. He looked cool wearing a red scarf tied around his neck, and wearing some nice black shades. " There's no way I'm coming fast— "

"Meta-Bee, look out!" warned Brass as Meta-Bee drove around her. "Whoa!"

" Better get out of my way, or you're going through pain! (Brass, "Meta-Bee!") I can't slow down for every turn and all I got to is—hey! Ow!" He crashed into a pile of boxes due to his carelessness. Lucky for him, Miss Montesinos was fixing a medapart for a kid and was aware of Meta-Bee's accident.

"Oh, Meta-Bee! Are you alright?" she asked running to help him out. "You should, take better care of yourself."

"Take care? Me? Nah," said Meta-Bee.

"Good thing these boxes were empty or you could have really been hurt."

"Hi Meta-Bee," called Berly waving.

"Yo Berly! What it is?" he asked. "Where's Rafael?"

"I was going to ask you if you seen him."

"Why? Why he'd run off?"

Berly told him the whole story.

"Noooooooooooo!" screamed Meta-Bee. "Say it ain't so!"

"What's going on?" asked Miss Montesinos over hearing their conversation.

"Rafael and Meta-Bee are banned from the school tournament," said Berly. "Apparently, he was too strong and they want the competition to stay fair."

"Well that doesn't seem fair," said Miss Montesinos. "Rafael has every right to compete in the tournament. I'll see it with the vice principal to have this issue straightened out."

"Oh thank you Miss!" said Berly. "Rafael will be so happy when he hears this! That is, if we can find him."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going back to what I was doing," said Meta-Bee He tied the red scarf around his neck again, put on his shades, and changed back into his car mode and began to sing the same song from earlier.

"Oh not again," groaned Miss Montesinos. "You girls find Rafael. I'll make sure Meta-Bee doesn't get hurt AGAIN. Come here Meta-Bee!" She chased after him.

"Should we?" asked Ruth.

"Let's go," said Berly. The girls walk around the school for about 20 minutes. They finally found Rafael sitting on the school bleachers listening to his PSP.

"Guess what Rafael?" said Ruth. "We have some good news for you!" Rafael remained quiet and continued to listen to his PSP. "Maybe you get to be in the tournament!" He said nothing.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" asked Berly. "You get to be in the tournament."

"I heard her," he said quietly. "But I heard maybe."

"Come on, cheer up," said Berly. "It's like Miss Montesinos says: It is unhealthy to bring yourself down with negativity. What do you say? Let's go get lunch."

"I'll buy it for you," said Ruth. Berly kind of gave her an annoyed look. She always bought Rafael lunch.

"No thanks," he said quietly. "I'm not hungry. Now why don't you two go and explore your dark souls somewhere else?"

"Haha very funny," said Berly. "Come on Rafael."

He just shook his head. "But—" started Berly. He turned the PSP's volume to full blast to avoid hearing Berly and Ruth. Unfortunately, Berly had it. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "Snap out of it!" She was strangling him on purpose to snap him out of his grief.

"Hey, watch it!" cried Rafael. Berly let him go. He started to fall and then Berly grabbed his shirt again. He nearly fell off at the edge of the bleacher. The expression on his face was priceless. Ruth snapped a picture of his face.

"This is going straight on Myspace," she said. Later, they were walking to Building 9 for Algebra 2 when a few kids made fun of Rafael.

"Hey look, it's the loser!" laughed a kid with the spiky hair.

"Excuse me?" demanded Rafael. They left. Then a few girls came walking by.

"Hey, you lost your match to Franky so badly," they said. They laughed and walked off.

"Barely!" he yelled. "He barely won the match the instant I was about to finish him off!"

"Loser!" said another kid.

"What a joke," said the kid next to him. He bumped his arm on Rafael.

"Don't listen to them," said Berly. "They're not worth your time."

"I know they're not worth my time, which is why I'm going after them."

"Violence is not the way to solve your problems," she said.

"You're right, but I'm gonna do it anyway." He runs to class.

Berly sighs. "What am I gonna do with the boy?" She runs to her class. The next day, came the tournament. Only one student from each class entered and represented his/her class. Of course it was the best student. And of course, Franky was recommended by Miss Montesinos's friend Miss Stephanie Newson, a life time sports teacher. Miss Montesinos and Miss Newson were really good friends, and also rivals. Just as the competition started, many medafighters were already eliminated. In the end, Franky was about to be crowned champion since he was the victor, but before that happened...

"Wait!" The entire school turns around and saw Rafael and Meta-Bee running to the big soccer field.

"It's Rafael Felix, former champion!" said the announcer. He stops in front of Miss Montesinos and Miss Newson and catches his breath.

"Please," he gasped for air. "I want...to be...in the tournament."

"I'm sorry," said Miss Montesinos. "But I talked to the vice principal and well, she didn't do anything about it."

"Wait a minute," said Miss Newson. "Let him enter."

"What?" said Rafael, Meta-Bee, Miss Montesinos, and the referee holding a red flag and a green one.

"He can be in the tournament if, he defeats the the opponents I have in mind."

"We'll destroy him!" said Meta-Bee.

"Didn't you hear me? I said _opponents._"

"What do you mean?" asked Meta-Bee.

"The only way to face Franky in the final round is if you defeat my entire class."

"What!" exclaimed Meta-Bee and Rafael.

"All thirty one of your students?" asked Miss Montesinos in disbelief. "Come on Stephanie, don't you think—"

"That is my proposition," she said. "Do you agree with that Mr. Referee um sir?"

"Well," he said. "If the whole crowd wants it..."

"Done." Miss Newson grabs the megaphone from the announcer. "A student here wants to enter the tournament at the very last minute. I find that unfair of him to take advantage and win when the finalist is tired and at his weakest. But since he really wants in that badly, what do you think? Do you want to see Rafael Felix robattle against all 31 of my students and watch him get destroyed?"

"Yeah!" answered the entire audience.

"Wow," said Berly sitting on the bleachers with Rafael's friends. "They must all want him to lose."

"Well he's NOT gonna lose," said a familiar voice. Berly turns to her right and sees Pamela with her boys. "I've robattled him before, and if he loses, then I'll never forgive him!"

"So what's it gonna be Rafael?" asked Miss Newson. "Beat all thirty one of my students and if you win, you'll face Franky in the final match. What do you say?"

"I accept!" The crowd cheers.

"Good luck Rafael!" cheered Ruth. Berly gave her another annoyed look. She always cheered Rafael in his matches.

"He needs it since he's going up against a whole class of students at once," said Pamela. _Although I've never seen him squirm in a predicament like this, this should be rather amusing._

"I'll let Flavio go first," said Miss Newson. Flavio Martinez steps up and activates his medadisk. "You're going down _Beatrice_!" Rafael smirked and activated his medadisk.

"And the match begins!" announced Miss Newson.

"Meet my medabot, Turmoil!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Turmoil, (medabot) specialty, Shooting

"We can take him, can't we Meta-Bee?"

"Of course!"

"Turmoil, shoot it!" Turmoil began shooting at Meta-Bee, only it didn't really do anything.

"Meta-Bee, show him some real lasers why don't you?"

"Fusier blasters!" yelled Meta-Bee. His bullets were stronger than Flavio's medabot's. It function ceased. The whole crowd cheered.

"And in record time, Rafael and Meta-Bee defeat the first of Miss Newson's class," announced the announcer. The crowd cheers again. Rafael ended up fighting a lot more students that day. He defeated: 2)Brandon Roberts

3)Ezly Villanueva

4)Alejandro Solorio

5)Theresa Solano

6)Mario Aranda

7)Jorge Calderon

8)Dwayne Henderson

9)Jessie Jimenez

10)Eduardo Ramos

11)Pedro Patino

12)Jacob Ruble

13)Skyler Osborne

14)Miriam Carballo

15)Arnold Milian

16)Samuel Morin

17)Anthony Navarro

18)Javier Hernandez

19)Tomm Lopez

20)Juan Vargas

21)Daniel Chavarin

22)Jaime Torres

23)Alex Gale

24)Christina Duran

25)Kathy Garcia

26)Cristina Urista

27)Shannon Denny

28)Ariel Alvarez

29)Irving Montes

30)Manny Ramirez and is currently robattling Sal Keskin at # 31. As you can well imagine, Rafael was exhausted. Extremely exhausted. Meta-Bee was just as tired as Rafael.

"Wow! Just look at Rafael!" said the announcer. "He's beaten 30 other students in less then the hour. Now can you say determination? But whoa hang on folks! He doesn't look to good!" Rafael was trying really hard to keep his stance as he was catching his breath.

"Let me just congratulate you for being able to last this long," started Sal. "But you know, despite all the odds you're famous for over coming, this time you won't be so lucky!"

"Yeah?" gasped Rafael for air. "Try me!"

"First, I'll use my Shield Blocks to paralyze your medabot from attacking me!" A couple of very bright shields edged all around Meta-Bee in a circle, preventing him from attacking and/or protecting Rafael.

Meta-Bee groans. "I can't move."

"Next, I'll use my Meteor Shower card to harshly damage your medapoints!" Sal's card caused the sky to abrupt and shower fire balls right at Rafael. His body steamed in heat as his points dropped down to 10.

"And thanks to my Repetition ability card, I can use the same effects from the last turn again!" said Sal. The sky began to abrupt. All the fire balls formed into one mega ultra strong one. The fiery lightning ball stunned Rafael. He collapsed to the floor. Everyone but Sal and Miss Newson gasped. Smoke was being released by his body. Rafael was out cold. He could hear voices around him, but he couldn't snap out of it. He was having a weird dream...

_He was in an arena surrounded by thousands of fans screaming. He was going to robattle Cynthia, the world champion._

"_Ladies and gentlemen!" announced the announcer. "Welcome to the Ultimate Medafighter Tournament playoffs! This contest will decide who is the greatest medafighter in the world. First up, we have none other than the champion Cynthia!" The crowd cheered. "And the challenger, a most powerful medafighter of his age, Rafael Felix!" The crowd cheered. _

"_You can do it, Rafael!" cheered Berly waving in a little bench in his corner._

"_Go win!" cheered Brass._

"_Arcbeetle, let's do it!" Cynthia transports Arcbeetle. "So Rafael, let's see what you have."_

"_Hey, let's go Meta-Bee!" said Rafael. _

"_Get ready to kiss your bot goodbye!" said Meta-Bee. Rafael activates his medadisk. Cynthia does the same. _

"_Robattle!" announced the referee. The crowd begins to cheer._

"_Arcbeetle, attack!"_

"_Meta-Bee, attack!" Both medabots lock hand to hand combat but Meta-Bee over powered Arcbeetle. He kneed him in the gut and began punching him._

"_Meta-Bee, fusier blasters!" ordered Rafael. Meta-Bee fired and they all hit Arcbeetle._

"_Whoa!" yelled the announcer. "It looks like Cynthia's Arcbeetle may be in trouble."_

"_Arcbeetle, defend!" ordered Cynthia._

"_Meta-Bee, ascend!" Meta-Bee started to box Arcbeetle as he punched him and blocked. Then Meta-Bee jumped up and delivered a punishing kick to Arcbeetle's stomach. Arcbeetle fell back._

"_It's over!" said Rafael proudly._

"_Not yet."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I use my Recover card to regain Arcbeetle's strength!" said Cynthia holding up the card. Arcbeetle's wounds healed and he was 100% once again. "Attack." Arcbeetle shot out his little rockets from his arms and shot Meta-Bee. Meta-Bee bounced back._

"_Use the Prominence." Arcbeetle began to store energy. "This robattle is mine."_

_Is that so? said a voice._

"_Huh?" Cynthia startled. Rafael's body began to glow as well as his eyes. Then his whole body was engulfed in yellow. Then the lights vanished as Yubel-Rafael was now robattling in Rafael's place._

"_I couldn't hold back my soul after seeing your strength," said Yubel-Rafael confidently._

"_Well if it's a robattle you want, it's a robattle you'll get!" said Cynthia confidently. "Fire Prominence!" Arcbeetle fired the Prominence._

"_Launch rockets toward the ground," ordered Yubel-Rafael. Meta-Bee did just that. The impact caused him to soar high in the air dodging Arcbeetle's attack. When Meta-Bee landed, Arcbeetle began firing his lasers. Meta-Bee easily dodged-danced all the attacks. Meta-Bee fired his fusier blasters and they all hit Arcbeetle. Meta-Bee then medachanged into vehicle mode and rammed into Arcbeetle. He then transformed back, jumped up and shot out his rockets. They blasted Arcbeetle. _

"_Medaforce Meta-Bee!" said Yubel-Rafael. His body was engulfed with a bunch of rainbow lights. He yelled as he unleashed the medaforce on Arcbeetle. The attack sort of wrapped around Arcbeetle revealing his head only and carried him up and then slammed him down. His medal fell out._

"_Function ceased!" yelled the referee. "Meta-Bee is the winner! And victory goes to Rafael!" The crowd roars with enlightenment._

_Yubel and Rafael switched back. "Yeah, we won it!" he cheered. _

"_So, Rafael clinches the title of World's Greatest Medafighter," said the announcer. The crowd continued to cheer._

"_We did it!" Meta-Bee and Rafael high five each other._

"_Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" said Berly running up to him. Rafael was so happy he hugged her and swung her around. _

"_I'm the greatest medafighter in the world!" yelled Rafael with his arm around her. _

"_Good job my boy," said an old friend._

"_Martin? What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly seeing his old friend again._

"_Ever since you've bonded with Meta-Bee, I take it that it wouldn't be long until you became an all star. But to think you actually became champion? Rafael, you've come of age."_

"_Rafael, Berly! Stop, this is all fake!"_

"_Huh?" they both said. Miss Montesinos came running to them. "This is all a dream. You're actually robattling a class of students."_

"_What?" said Rafael. "But I just won a world title."_

"_That may be, but if you don't wake up, you'll lose your robattle."_

"_What robattle?"_

_She sighs. "Miss Newson's class! You're robattling 31 people at once!"_

"_31 people?" gasped Rafael. "You've got to be out of your mind! I would never do something that stupid unless I let my ego take over."_

"_Yeah," said Miss Montesinos. "Now wake up Rafael. Wake up...wake up..."_

"Wake up Rafael! Get up!" Miss Montesinos was practically screaming at him. Rafael woke up.

"Time's up!" said Ms. Downey. "Rafael could not continue the match. Therefore...huh?" She noticed Rafael slowly rise back to his feet. "Never mind. He's back on his feet. The match continues!" The school cheered.

"I was almost disappointed," said Sal. "It would have been a real shame to have to end the match like this."

"You just keep on talking, do you?" Rafael asked with his head still down. "Trying to make friends by being someone you aren't. A poser. You're just a poser Sal. And once I win this robattle and reclaim my world status back from Franky, I'll prove to the world that I'm who I am." He looks at his cards in his deck. There are only 4 cards remaining. He also doesn't have any cards in his hand. Rafael is aware of the fact that if he runs out of cards to play, that is an automatic forfeit so he knows he has to make this count.

_I need to pull something useful now! thought Rafael. Or else I'm not gonna win. _

_We can win this together Rafael, Yubel said appearing next to him in spirit. Together they both draw the card that helps them turn things around._

"I'll use my Gold Given Treasure card which lets me draw 3 cards from my deck to my hand!" Rafael picks up the last few cards to his hand. He looks at them, and then at Sal.

"What?" he asked.

"I feel sorry for you," said Rafael. "If you only knew what I had in my hand I'm about to defeat you."

"Impossible," scoffed Sal.

"First, I'll use my Curse Breaker counter to get rid of your shields." The shields around Meta-Bee fade away.

"You broke my shields," said Sal. "Big deal! You still have to get past all 7 of my medabot tokens! Which we all know is never gonna happen!" Rafael just smiled. Sal startled.

"Now I use this: The Scattered Wave!" Meta-Bee began to glow bright yellow.

"I can destroy any token I want on the field," said Rafael. "As long as I give up 10 points." His points drop down to zero.

"Ha!" cheered Sal. "You just lost the robattle! That means I win! Looks like you ain't gonna be world champion anytime soon!"

"I have 1 more card left," said Rafael.

"What could it possibly be this time?" Sal asked impatiently. Rafael holds his last card between his fingers, then flips it to show Sal.

"Pitch-Black Power Medal."

"What?" exclaimed Sal. "You don't have that card!" The audience also gasped.

"What's so special about that card anyway?" asked Miss Montesinos.

"Are you kidding?" said Jonathan. "That card is extremely rare! You know they only made like 2 of those?"

"Allow me to explain how Pitch-Black Power Medal works," began Rafael. "This card reverses the effects on all cards on my side of the field. So instead of giving up my medapoints, they now double." Rafael's points were originally 10, and have rose to 20. "And instead of only destroying 1 token, I can destroy all of them at once!" Meta-Bee stored his last ounce of energy, and unleashed the powerful waves and destroyed all of Sal's medabot tokens at once. Sal lost all his points.

"Rafael Felix is the winner!" The school was stunned. Then let out a roar full of cheers. Rafael fell on one knee to catch his breath.

"What a close call," thought Rafael.

"I can't believe it!" said Miss Newson. "How is it that one, one student alone defeated my entire class in a single continuous robattle?"

"It wasn't me alone," said Rafael. "I did it because I knew all my friends were with me all the way even though it wasn't physically possible."

"Hmm," said Miss Newson a bit ticked off. "Okay, congratulations on beating all 31 of my students. But you still have one more opponent left." Rafael looks at Franky. He looks back at him with eyes of determination.

_It's true, thought Rafael. It's not over yet. Hear me Franky. I WILL get back my title. And I'll never stop at one!_

''TO BE CONTINUED''

''CAN RAFAEL DEFEAT FRANKY AND RECLAIM BACK HIS WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP? WILL HE AND META-BEE RECOVER IN TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT? AND WILL BERLY KILL RUTH FOR CRUSHING ON RAFAEL? STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots

Todays Status:

Rafael defeated 31 medafighters in a row to gain entry to his school tournament where he waits to face Franky for the World Championship in the final round.

More Medabots, More Power!

[Rafael vs all 31 medafighters Robattle theme song: Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against; Rafael vs Cynthia dream robattle theme song: Doll by Terra]


	6. Franky vs Rafael 'REMATCH'

"Well Stephanie," said Miss Montesinos confidently with her arms crossed as Rafael was in front of her. "Let's see how your best student medafighter does against my best student medafighter."

"Okay Lindsey," said Miss Newson with Franky in front of her. "Now we'll see which of our students is the best medafighter in all of Metro Tech." She nods at Franky.

"Transport Unitrix!" Unitrix appeared. Franky then inserted the medal. Unitrix was ready for battle.

"Transport Meta-Bee!" Rafael transported his medabot. He then placed Meta-Bee's medal into the compartment. Meta-Bee's shiny green eyes lit up. That's when Rafael moaned in pain a little. The crowed noticed.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Berly.

"Duh!" said Ruth. "He just fought like 31 kids. Wouldn't you think he's exhausted?" Berly just scoffed.

_Rafael, _said Yubel. _You're too tired to robattle anymore._

_Then you fight for me,_ he said.

_Very well then. Cross—_

_Wait! But then the whole world will know about you, and us._

_Rafael, they'll have to know eventually._

_Okay then. Let's do this._

_Cross fuse! They changed and the whole school went into a state of shock._

"It's the...other him," said Berly. Ruth took a picture.

"Rafael looks like a girl!" said Pamela a bit shocked. "Only without breasts."

Miss Montesinos was a bit nervous too. But she quickly got over it and joined Berly and Ruth.

"Whoa what the hell?" wondered Franky.

"Alright Franky," said Yubel-Rafael. "You know what time it is?"

"It's the time for you to lose!" Franky activated his black medadisk. Yubel-Rafael does the same.

"TIME TO ROBATTLE!" said both Franky and Yubel-Rafael. Meta-Bee and Unitrix charged for each other. They shoved into each other; Unitrix took down Meta-Bee, and then he lunged Unitrix in the school fence with his legs.

"Laser cannon Meta-Bee," said Yubel-Rafael. Meta-Bee got up and fired all his ammo. Unitrix had quick speed to easily dodge every bullet.

"Unitrix, use Axl Sticks!" Franky said activating an equip ability card. Unitrix charged for Meta-Bee rapidly twirling the long sticks in his hands.

"Meta-Bee, defend," said Yubel-Rafael. Meta-Bee ducked and blocked the strike Unitrix attempted. Meta-Bee then kneed him in the gut and then uppercut him straight in the air.

"Unitrix, action mode!" said Franky. Unitrix landed and did action mode. He was in his vehicle mode. Meta-Bee fired his ammo all around at Unitrix as he drove around him.

"Meta-Bee, action mode too," ordered Yubel-Rafael. Meta-Bee changed into vehicle mode and went straight after Unitrix.

"You're going down!" said Meta-Bee. He fired his ammo right at Unitrix.

"That's what you think," said Unitrix as he changed back into medabot form and leaped into the air as Meta-Bee did the same. There he met Meta-Bee and kicked him in the gut. Meta-Bee plunged toward the ground.

"Unitrix, demolition mode!" Unitrix changed into demolition mode. He looked a bit like in action mode, only he had more weapons and accessories.

_Demolition mode? _thought Rafael. _We haven't even practiced that yet!_

"What should I do Rafael?" asked Meta-Bee as Unitrix was getting closer to him.

"Hang on," said Yubel-Rafael. "Let me see what I got here." Yubel-Rafael looked in her hand for a card to help Meta-Bee.

_Use that one!_ said Rafael.

"I'll use the KBT Metallic Armor ability card to give Meta-Bee a couple on new parts." New medaparts that resembled those of a knight slammed on Meta-Bee. He was also loaded with new fire power, enough to slow Unitrix down in his tracks. "Alright Meta-Bee, he's all yours now." Unitrix fired his lasers. Meta-Bee stepped forward and reflected all the lasers back toward Unitrix with his shiny new gold metallic shield.

"I'll use my Safe guard defense card to vaporize those lasers," said Franky. Unitrix was saved. "Unitrix, medabot mode!" Unitrix changed back to medabot form. "I'll also use my Rocket Shoulder Pads card onto Unitrix, now watch as he'll outmatch your fire power!" Gigantic like-bazooka cannons clamped onto Unitrix's shoulders.

"Meta-Bee, lasers of heart, go!" said Yubel-Rafael. A gazillion of lasers shot everywhere around Meta-Bee and fired right at Unitrix. Unitrix just kept marching forward at Meta-Bee as the lasers had no affect. Yubel and Rafael were stunned.

_It didn't do a thing!_ said Rafael.

"But how?" wondered Yubel-Rafael.

"Thanks to the special ability of my Rocket Shoulder Pads, Unitrix's attributes rose higher, which also means his special defense and durability!" Yubel-Rafael groaned in desperation.

"Now Unitrix, fire!" Unitrix fired his gigantic rockets and fired right at Meta-Bee. The explosion was pretty big.

Yubel-Rafael, Miss Montesinos, Berly, Ruth, Jonathan, and Pamela all gasped. "META-BEE!" they all worried.

COMMERCIAL BREAK (Medabots!) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

The smoke cleared out. Meta-Bee was fine, but his knight medaparts were a bit damaged.

"You're medabot is okay?" Franky asked. "But—"

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Yubel-Rafael. "KBT Metallic Armor is_ metallic_. It was made out of a heavy thick material by the ancient ancestors. It was made to withstand just about any attack no matter how strong it is." Meta-Bee gets back on his feet.

"You're lucky my Rocket Shoulder Pads only lasts for a short turn." Unitrix's rockets vanished. "But he still has demolition mode!" Unitrix quickly turned to demolition mode and pelted Meta-Bee with an attack. Meta-Bee fell to the ground and his knight parts vanished before his eyes.

"So much for Meta-Bee's metallic medaparts," said the announcer. Meta-Bee rose back to his feet.

"You're pretty good," said Meta-Bee. "I'll give you that."

"You're not so rusty yourself," said Unitrix. "For a KBT type."

"Why don't you give up and save your the humiliation?" asked Franky.

"You're a pretty funny boy," said Yubel-Rafael. She looks at her cards. "I'll just lay a couple of ability cards down." She sets a couple of cards down on her field.

Franky draws a card, and then smiles. He sets it down on the field.

_Just try and attack me!_ thought Franky.

_I wonder what that card he just put down is, _said Rafael. _It could be a trap. He probably wants me to attack him so he can spring it out on us._ _Well then, I ain't having any hesitations!_

"Meta-Bee, attack!" Meta-Bee charged for Unitrix.

"You fell right into my trap!" said Franky.

_I knew it!_ said Rafael. Franky flashed his face down ability card. It flashed a shiny bright light. Suddenly, something flew right through the shiny flashes and went straight for Meta-Bee.

"Ugh!" said Meta-Bee as he held up his right forearm in front of him the black ring attached. "Not this again!"

"It's my Ring of Destruction," said Franky smirking. "And you fell for it!"

"Yes," said Yubel-Rafael confidently. "And I'm glad to see it."

"What? You are?"

"The first time you used it, I didn't know anything about it. But now that I do, I know exactly how to counter. See I too have my own ring as well."

"You do!"

"Activate—Ring of Recovery!" The face down card flashed as another black ring attached to Meta-Bee's left arm.

"Okay what is this?" asked Meta-Bee.

"It only works for one turn," explained Yubel-Rafael.

"Well that's too bad for you," said Franky. "My ring doesn't work for 5 more turns. You just wasted your card."

"Did I? I have another card down. Time Chamber!" The card opens up. A giant black chamber with a spinner clock in the middle top appeared.

"What's the point of all this?" asked Franky.

"I can only use Ring of Recovery if I use it in a combo shuffle, meaning being used with another card. Anyhow, you said your ring doesn't activate for another 5 turns. Well, the way my Time Chamber works, if I discard a card from my hand, an extra turn passes. Since I have 5 cards, I'm getting rid of them all." Yubel-Rafael puts the cards inside the medadisk compartment. "Now let's go 5 more of your turns into the robattle." The Time Chamber's spinner clock began spinning fast in a 360 degree rotation. Each time it span around, a roman numeral on the chamber's top glowed. A I glowed. So did a II and a III. Franky looked eager to find out what would happen. Then a IV. And then a V. Yubel-Rafael chuckled.

"What are you chuckling?" asked Franky a bit tick.

"Observe." The black ring around Meta-Bee's right forearm began blinking red. Just then, the other black ring around his left forearm was blinking green. They both blew up and created a gigantic black smoke storm. Everyone covered themselves from the black smoke. Franky couldn't believe it.

"What the hell Rafael!" demanded Franky. "Huh?" He startled as he saw Meta-Bee jump out of the smoke, scratched but unharmed. He leaped and socked Unitrix in the face, then kicked him heavily. Unitrix bounced back toward the ground.

"Rockets launch!" ordered Yubel-Rafael. Meta-Bee used his rockets and blasted Unitrix. His medal fell out.

"Function ceased!" declared the ref. "The winner of this match, Rafael Felix!" The whole school cheered. Pamela looked pissed.

"He won!" cheered Berly.

"He's so amazing!" said Ruth taking a picture. Berly looked annoyed again. She then ran down to her. Yubel-Rafael changed back to normal.

"Hey Rafael," asked Berly coming up to him. "Who was that other you anyway?"

"You mean Yubel—oh!" He quickly shut up and covered his mouth.

"Yubel?" said Berly to herself. _Could that be his alter-ego? Yubel-Rafael?_

Suddenly, Meta-Bee was struck from behind. The entire crowd plus Rafael, Berly, and Miss Montesinos gasped. While Meta-Bee was on the ground, there stood a medabot identical to Meta-Bee's design. The medabot was all black and had some yellow and gray parts. The medabot also had an eye patch covering its destroyed left eye.

"It's a..." started Miss Montesinos.

"Kilobot?" said Rafael's friends.

"What strength," said Pamela. The crowd oohed an ahhed.

"Foolish medabot," said the black KBT kilobot. "Have you reached the end of your resources?"

"Who are you anyway?" demanded Rafael.

"The name...is Blakbeetle," she said.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Blakbeetle (kilobot) specialty, Swift Fire Attack

Meta-Bee groaned as he got back on his feet.

"Meta-Bee look out!" cried Rafael. Blakbeetle began charging toward Meta-Bee. The grasped each other, but Blakbeetle was over powering him.

"She's too strong!"

"Come on Meta-Bee! You can do better than that!"_Meta-Bee is too tired to save himself, _thought Rafael. _I have to figure out a way for him to recounter._ Meta-Bee was getting owned.

"Alright Blakbeetle," said Juan coming up behind Rafael.

"You!" said Rafael.

"Show him no mercy."

"No mercy," repeated Blakbeetle. She kneed Meta-Bee in the gut and chucked him up high. Meta-Bee crushed down.

"Meta-Bee!"

"How do you like the power of my new kilobot?" asked Juan. Rafael just growled.

"Finish it off Blakbeetle. Swift Fire attack!" A green light glowed around Blakbeetle as she dashed and struck Meta-Bee as he got back up. Everyone gasped. Meta-Bee fell down and his medal popped out.

"Meta-Bee!" cried Rafael as he ran and held his medabot. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Naive fool," said Juan coming up to him. "Don't you know a medabot is useless with out the medal?"

"Rafael!" Berly and Miss Montesinos came running to him.

"Meta-Bee is going to be fine," said Miss Montesinos as she places her hand on his shoulder. Juan spotted Meta-Bee's medal on the ground and picked it up.

"Give that back!" yelled Rafael.

"Relax," said Juan. "My master doesn't require weak medals."

"What did you say?"

"You may be world champion," said Juan. "But your still a weakling in _my_ eyes." He flicks the medal towards Rafael and he caught it with his hand. Juan walked away.

"Don't listen to him," said Berly. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"No...he's right."

"Huh?" said Miss Montesinos and Berly.

"I let my ego take over and I pushed Meta-Bee to a certain point where he couldn't defend himself."

"...Rafael..." started Berly trying to soothe. Miss Montesinos cut her off.

"But mark my words...Juan is gonna pay!" Rafael growled angrily as his eyes glowed green and red.

''CAN RAFAEL SNAP OUT OF IT TO STAY PREPARED FOR JUAN'S NEXT ATTACK? FIND OUT ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots''

Today's robattle:

Rafael defeated Franky and reclaimed his title but was then ambushed by Juan and Blakbeetle.

More Medabots, More Power!

[Franky vs Rafael robattle Theme Song: Given Up by Linkin Park]


	7. CHAD VS RAFAEL

''ARIZONA JUVY 11:42 AM''

Some cops were carrying a vault with someone in it. The slowly raised it up and there stood Chad, the ex boyfriend of Berly. He had an evil smile. His long hair brown hair was waving. They escorted him out and attached an ankle bracelet. He was on parole for a couple of weeks. He then went to a salon and cut off all his hair He had a medium sized Mohawk with the rest of his head saved off. The Mohawk was green. He then went to the mall and bought some new clothes. He looked like a punk now. He had ear piercing and nose piercings. He wore a black muscle shirt tugged in with a giant gray skull on it and dark blue pants. He also got tattoos and what. Lastly, he went to a game shop and started to buy some medacard booster packs. He also purchased a medadisk and a new kilobot.

"Berly Rodriguez," he said. "You think it's over, but it's not!"

After school, Berly, Meta-Bee, and Rafael were waiting for Berly's school bus to pick her up. Rafael volunteered to stay with her. She was showing him her new Microsoft Zune she got the other day.

"How many gigs?" asked Rafael. He was sitting on the mini wall while Berly was leaning on it.

"30," she said. Rafael got it and started to check it out. He put on the ear phone and began listening.

"The sound quality on this is a lot louder," said Rafael. He took out his PSP. "This thing sucks ass. Sony just had to put a limit on it."

"Where'd you get your PSP at?" asked Berly.

Rafael had a weird look on his face. "Same place I got him." He pointed at Meta-Bee.

"What?" Meta-Bee asked.

"Pawn Shop?" said Berly with a grin.

He scoffs. "Why are you smiling? I'm not that poor. A poor family would be a mom with nine children buying one churro." He imitates a little skit of the mom passing the churro around. "Lick it and pass it. Lick it and pass it. Lick it and pass it. Bite it—watch what happens. Lick it and pass it. Lick it and pass it. Turn it over. Why are you crying?"

"Okay," Berly laughed and then settled down. Rafael let Berly use his PSP while he listened to her Zune. Everything was calm until....

"So this _Neanderthal_ is your new boyfriend?" They turn and see Chad standing with his arms crossed.

"Chad?!" Berly was shocked.

"Boyfriend?" said Rafael.

"Neanderthal?" said Meta-Bee.

"You still owe me Berly! Don't forget."

"It's over Chad!" she said.

"Who is this guy?" asked Rafael.

"He was my ex..."

"_Was_ your ex. You still owe me the sex Berly."

"But...I'm not ready!" she insisted.

"Nonsense! Making love is unawkward, is it?"

"But...Chad..."

"No buts! Come on! We have to get started if you want to get this over with." He chuckles. "Unless you want something terrible happing to Gabby?"

"Gabby? What have you done to her!?"

"Never leave your medal in your locker Berly," he said flicking the medal into the air.

"Give her back Chad!" she yelled.

"You want her? Well then you have to give me something in return as well! You know what I want." Berly looked uncomfortable. But she slowly began to walk towards him with her head down. Rafael couldn't believe it. He grabs her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" he says.

"I need to get Brass back."

"But you're not going to go through with this."

"What choice do I have?"

"Leave it to me!" he said. He runs toward Chad and stops.

"And what the hell do you want?" he said.

"You've got to be the sickest person I've met since Rance," Rafael said. He was talking about some chubby kid who always wore the same shorts and jersey every day. He had a crush on Berly, but he creeps her out. Rafael always had to help her get away from him. When ever he tried flirting with her, Rafael would come up, put his arm around her, and say, "Why are you hitting on my girl?"

"Like I'm supposed to care what you think?"

"That is, if you agree to robattle me!"

"And why should I do that? Who do you think you are?"

"Rafael J. Armando Alejandro Santiago Carrasco Felix. But the world knows me as Rafael Felix."

Chad gasps. "You're...the World Champion Robattler?" Rafael nods proudly.

"Well second place," said Berly bursting his bubble. Rafael and Meta-Bee fell down anime style.

"Berly!" sputtered Rafael as he quickly got back up.

"What? Well, sorry!" She just realized she insulted his confidence.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're after her?" asked Rafael.

"Gladly. 2 years ago..."

"I don't care," interrupted Rafael. "Let's robattle."

Chad continued. "2 years ago, Berly and I were on a date. It was getting late and both our parents were out. She later invited me to her place where we watched a movie. And I thought the moment was perfect. So we started to make out. And then I took her to her parent's bed. She asked what was going on and I told her I wanted love. She said she wasn't ready and I told her nonsense. We were arguing until I grabbed her but she kicked me in the sack. After that, she called the cops on me. I thought she loved me... turns out I was wrong."

"But Chad, that was 2 years ago!" said Berly. "Hello!? Time to move on!"

"And why the sudden interest on her?" Rafael asked. "Couldn't you just get any other girl and what am I saying?" He just realized the bad advice he was giving.

"I sort of regretted neglecting her after I was put in jail. I felt so lonely with out her. And so now that I'm out, it's time to feel happy again!"

"But I don't want too!" said Berly. "I wasn't ready! I'm waiting until I find the one person I truly love." She quickly glanced at Rafael while he wasn't looking. "Can't we just forget and forgive?"

"No, now let's robattle!"

"I don't think this guy is going to listen to reason," said Meta-Bee.

"I guess we're going to have to teach him the hard way!" said Rafael.

"Alright then, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" said Chad.

Rafael agrees. "Winner gets Berly!"

Chad activates his medadisk and transports a medabot and a kilobot.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Neo-Ninja (medabot) specialty, Jump Jets

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Exor (kilobot) specialty, Sin Sword

Chad places his deck of cards in his disk. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready when it comes to robattling," said Rafael as he activated his medadisk. He is about to place his cards when...

"Not so fast!" He plays a card in his disk and suddenly Neo-Ninja has a big ice bazooka on his left shoulder. "Fire!" yelled Chad. He fires a big chunk of ice straight at Rafael's medadisk. Rafael gasps as his medadisk was frozen. Now he couldn't put his cards in.

Chad begins to laugh. "Now you can't stop me from winning!"

"That's cheating!" yelled Berly.

"Shut up!" snapped Chad.

"Look Chad, I know I hurt you and I didn't mean for you to feel that way, but it's all in the past! We can move on and become friends."

"That's exactly what will happen _after_ the sex."

"Enough!" yelled Rafael. "I'll battle you without my cards. Meta-Bee, attack his Exor!"

"Hold your place Exor!" Exor does as he is told. "I'll put this face down. And I'll put this on my Exor. X Defend! Neo-Ninja, attack Meta-Bee now!" Just as Meta-Bee was running toward Exor, Neo-Ninja kicked Meta-Bee from the right.

"Now Exor, Sin Sword!" Exor ran up to him and slashed Meta-Bee.

"Arg! I can't hear what my medadisk is saying!" said Rafael. It was frozen, it couldn't respond.

"Heheheheh, this is almost too easy!" said Chad. "I'll equip my Mega Claw on Exor to give him more power. Hit him again Exor!"

"Move Meta-Bee!" Meta-Bee struggled to move and just as he did, he was caught by Neo-Ninja.

"Use your Jump Jets to glide through his medabot!" Neo-Ninja did as he was told.

"Meta-Bee, reactor bombs!" ordered Rafael.

"Reactor—ah!" Exor tackled him down.

"Good work Exor. Now Neo-Ninja!" Neo-Ninja ram into Meta-Bee.

"Medachange!" Meta-Bee transformed into vehicle mode.

"That's not good enough! He can't out run Neo-Ninja! Jump Jets again Neo-Ninja!" Neo-Ninja glided along side Meta-Bee.

"Activate hidden card, X Speed! This increases Neo-Ninja's speed making it a no contest for your medabot!" Neo-Ninja shoved into Meta-Bee which bounced him off side. He changed back into medabot. Chad started laughing as he held his cards in his hand. "Exor, strike him now!" Exor struck Meta-Bee from behind in the left leg causing Meta-Bee to fall on his knee.

"Finish him!" ordered Chad. Neo-Ninja appeared. He brought out his War Sword and stabbed Meta-Bee right in the left eye. Berly gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe how violent Chad was now. Meta-Bee ceased function and his medal popped out.

"Meta-Bee no!" cried Berly.

"I'm not finished yet! Exor, attack him directly!" Exor dashed right at Rafael. Rafael just stayed calm and didn't attempt to escape or move. Exor came from behind. Berly turned away and closed her eyes as Exor slashed Rafael. When she opened them again, she saw Rafael remaining standing for a split second, and then he collapsed down on his stomach. He was out.

"Rafael!" Berly came running up to him."Are you okay? Say something please!" she said shaking his body. "Chad, how could you?!"

"Relax," he said. "He'll recover once you come back crying." He winked. "A deal is a deal. I won, so let's go."

"I'm...not going with you!" started Berly.

"Oh yes you are! Medabots, grab her!" Exor and Neo-Ninja each got her arm and began to escort her to Chad. She frantically tried to escape from their grip, but Chad's medabots were stronger than she was.

"Don't worry baby," said Chad placing his finger under her chin. "It won't be as bad as you think. But it sure will be "special". At least for me." He began laughing as the medabots began to push Berly towards Chad as they began to leave. Suddenly Rafael's entire body began to glow yellow.

Chad noticed the glow. "Hmm? Hey what gives?"

Rafael changed. After that was done, he got back up and met Chad directly in the eyes with a glare.

"What—what are you doing back up? Why do you look so different?" he demanded.

Berly gasps. "It's Yubel!"

"How are you back on your feet? Tell me!" Yubel-Rafael ignored him and used her right hand to karate chop the ice broken.

"Transport, Arcbeetle-Dash," she said. Arc-Dash appeared in front of him.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Arcbeetle-Dash (medabot) specialty, Medachange

"You think one more medabot will stop me?" Chad asked. "Exor, Neo-Ninja, attack!"

They release Berly from their grip. They move to attack Arc-Dash but Arc-Dash moved like lightning. Chad's medabots couldn't see where he was moving. What Chad didn't realize, was that Arc-Dash was striking the cores of Chad's medabots. In this case, their ankle joints. After Arc-Dash stopped, Chad's medabots fell on one of their knees.

"Now Arc-Dash!" said Yubel-Rafael. Arc-Dash began to store energy. He was ready to use the Prominence.

"Exor, Neo-Ninja, move!" ordered Chad. Their ankle joints were badly damaged, so they couldn't escape.

"Now!" yelled Yubel-Rafael. Arc-Dash released and fired the Prominence. Chad began to scream during the bright explosion. Berly quickly got out of the way and held onto Yubel-Rafael's right shoulder.

_He looks so different, _she thought. After the explosion cleared out, all of Chad's medabots were toasted.

"Aw man!" complained Chad. "Toasted on the outside, fried circuits on the inside!"

"Yeah!" cheered Berly as she hugged Yubel-Rafael. She eyed her and Berly let go.

"You think you've won?" asked Chad. "I'll be back watch. With stronger medabots and stronger cards. Enjoy freedom Berly, you won't have it for long!" He runs off. Suddenly Yubel-Rafael changes back to his ego. Berly turns around. Rafael, still aching in pain after the last shot from Exor's Sin Sword, falls on his back.

"Rafael!" cries Berly as she kneels besides him. "Are you okay?" she soothes.

"I'll be fine," he groans. "My chest and my stomach are killing me though." For that particular reason, Berly lift up a bit of his shirt and began to rub his chest and his stomach.

Rafael was about to say how uncomfortable that was but forgot about it after how good the massage was feeling. "Oh," sighed Rafael. "That feels better." Berly just smiles and continues to massage his tummy. After about 2 minutes of massaging, she helps him up and helps him toward Miss Montesinos's class.

COMMERCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

It was sunset, and Chad was on his knees, pounding the grass.

"No!" he said. "I was so close! She would have been mine, if it weren't for that...that..._Neanderthal_!"

"Looks to me like you also have a problem with him."

Chad turns around and sees Juan with Blakbeetle.

"Personally I would have preferred being called Caveman even though I do get called."

"Leave me alone!" said Chad. He continues to mourn over his defeat.

"Vengeance, is such sweet sorrow, wouldn't you agree?" asked Blakbeetle.

"I would."

"What do you want?" asked Chad.

"My master told me about your robattle with Rafael. I heard you beat him and then lost to his medabot ego."

"Medabot ego? What are you talking about?"

"Look the point is he told me to personally deliver this to you." Juan held a card out to Chad. He carefully took it and looked at it. "I'm the last person Kam wants me to robattle Rafael."

"The Orichalceous Medal?" he read out loud. "What does this do?"

"It gives you medabots ultimate strength," said Juan. "Use it well." He walks away.

Chad stood up. "The Orichalceous Medal," he read again. "If this can really power my medabots than I'll have Berly on my bed before I can say ! Oh, wait..." That night Rafael was doing his homework on his desk. Meta-Bee was reading one of his old comics when Rafael's cellphone began to ring.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" asked Meta-Bee.

"No, I'm busy."

It rang again. Rafael picks it up. "What does Berly want?" He checked his text messages and read out loud. "IF YOU WANT TO SEE BERLY AGAIN, ROBATTLE ME TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT DOWNTOWN AT THE OLD PARK –— CHAD."

Rafael growls. "That creep has Berly!"

"He does?" asked Meta-Bee looking up from the comic.

"We have to get over there now!"

"But it says midnight."

Rafael stops and thinks. "That's true. Might as well finish my homework first..."

''ZAHORI PARK MIDDLE AREA 12:30 AT NIGHT''

Rafael runs from inside the dark. He notices Chad and comes to a complete stop.

"Heheheheh," he laughed. "Glad you could show."

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She's right here!" He pointed to the big giant rock boulder on his left. There she was, tied there with a bandanna tied around her mouth, preventing her from talking. She was struggling to break free.

"I decided to give you one more chance to save her. Fail to do so, and she's all mine! Transport!" He transports his two medabots. He then activates his new kilodisk. Rafael activates his medadisk. Meta-Bee appears in front of him, with his eye fully repaired thanks to Mrs. Montesinos.

"Robattle!" they both yell.

"I'll start things off," said Chad. "I'll play 2 X Speeds on both Exor and Neo-Ninja. Go, attack Meta-Bee!" They lunged to strike.

"Won't allow that!" said Rafael. He plays a card from his hand. "Hammer Stomp! This negates any equip cards my opponent used in the last turn." Exor and Neo-Ninja lost their speeds. "Meta-Bee, fusier blasters!" Meta-Bee began to fire at Exor and Neo-Ninja.

"I'll use my Safe Guard card to protect my medabots from all your bullets!" A transparent hemisphere blocked all of Meta-Bee's shots. "Now that your medabot is off guard, get him!" Exor slashed Meta-Bee and Neo-Ninja jumped and kicked him in the gut.

"METABEE 80% DAMAGE TO APPENDIX," said Rafael's medadisk.

"I'll play this, Double Equip! All I need to do is discard one additional equip from my hand to the discard pile and I can use your Safe Guard card on Meta-Bee." A transparent hemisphere blocked Exor and and Neo-Ninja's attack. They fell back.

"Not bad," said Chad. He picked another card. It was the Orichalceous Medal. "I'll play these two face down. And I'll use this X attack on Exor!" Exor got the upper hand and slashed Meta-Bee again.

"METABEE 30% DAMAGE TO APPENDIX AND HEAD ROCKETS OFF LINE," said Rafael's medadisk.

"I'll use my Ice Breaker equip on Meta-Bee to freeze your Ninja's legs solid!" said Rafael. Meta-Bee's right arm was replaced with a blue body part holding a big cannon on his arm. He shot and froze Neo-Ninja's legs solid. Then Meta-Bee's arm returned to normal.

"Tough luck champ," said Chad. "I'll use my Soft Heat card to melt the ice off Neo-Ninja. Strike him Neo-Ninja!" Neo-Ninja slashed Meta-Bee with his War Sword and then Exor used his Sin Sword on Meta-Bee. He was getting beat up.

"Meta-Bee!" yelled Rafael.

_Sounds like the perfect time to use my new card,_ thought Chad. "Activate face down, Orichalceous Medal!"

"What?!" said Rafael.

The entire area got windy and the giant red glowing hexagon appeared in the sky and began floating down.

_How did he get his hands on that card! _thought Rafael.

Chad had the little red hexagon on his forehead. "Now let's see if he was right about this card!" Exor and Neo-Ninja gained power.

"Aw man," said Rafael.

"Oh yeah!" said Chad. "Now this is more like it! Get him medabots!" His medabots started to attack Meta-Bee.

"METABEE CRITICAL DAMAGAE INCREASING," said Rafael's medadisk. _If he only knew what happens when you lose the robattle, I would've bet he wouldn't have played it._

"I'm still mad about my loss earlier," said Chad. "Activate second card, Heavy Meteor Shower!" The sky grew a bit bright orange. "The opponent takes 50 points damage equal the amount of medabots that are on the field. Let's see, 50x3, that's 150 you lose!" The giant fire ball came straight for Rafael.

Berly managed to get her mouth free. "Rafael!" The giant fire meteor showered Rafael with pain and fire. He lost 150 medapoints leaving him with 350. He fell on one knee as he was still trapped inside the meteor's fire. Chad began to laugh. "This is working out great! If only I would have used Berly before I was arrested."

"Used?" asked Berly.

"Stupid girl, you think a pretty face like you only comes once? Of course I never liked you! You're too much of a girly-girl. I only wanted one thing, and I would have gotten it if you weren't being a bitch."

"So all along you were using her—ah!" Exor slashed Meta-Bee again. He rolled to the ground.

"That's right. I didn't need her, I wanted her. And when I get her tonight, I'm leaving this town to search for other girls to pleasure me!" Neo-Ninja attacked Meta-Bee from behind and Exor used his Sin Sword and stabbed Meta-Bee right in his chest.

"No, Meta-Bee's battery is damaged!" yelled Rafael.

Meta-Bee grunts as he holds his chest. Oil was spilling. "He split into my battery," he groaned. As time was passing, his voice was getting lower and lower and lower due to the shutting off and losing power. "I...don't...think...I...can...fight...anymore..."

"METABEE MEDABOT 30 SECONDS OF BATTERY POWER 'TILL ALL FUNCTION CEASED," said Rafael's medadisk.

"I don't know you anymore," said Berly. Chad just eyed her.

"5,4,3,2,1," said Rafael's medadisk. Meta-Bee's eyes shut off.

"And once Berly gets out of bed to make me a sandwich, I'll be long gone! I'll use all girls to get what I want! And who knows, maybe I'll even make _them_ a sandwich!" Rafael had heard enough. He slowly rises on his feet and suddenly yelled out at the top of his lungs. The fire quickly banished away from him. Suddenly a gust of wind begins to blow. It wasn't the Orichalceous Medal that did that. It was Rafael's spirit who summoned the wind. The gust of wind was surrounding him.

"Hey man, what's your problem? It's just a robattle," said Chad. Rafael looked up and his eyes were now glowing orange and green.

"Hey man what gives? What's up with your eyes?" said Chad.

"I've been taken advantage my whole life," began Rafael. "And no one—no one takes advantage of my best friends—with out consulting me first!" Now his body began to glow and he changes into his other look. Yubel's human form. She transports Arc-Dash.

"What the—?" started Chad.

_He changed again,_ thought Berly. _He must do that when ever he's angry or scared._

_Have faith Meta-Bee, _thought Yubel-Rafael. _Rafael_ _believes in you._

"Get him Neo-Ninja, finish him off!" Neo-Ninja was about to finish off Meta-Bee. All Berly could do was watch helplessly. Neo-Ninja was about to slash the remaining of Meta-Bee when Meta-Bee's eyes turned back on and blocked Neo-Ninja's attack with his arm.

"What?!" said Chad.

"Get him Arcbeetle!" ordered Yubel-Rafael.

That's when Arc-Dash started getting the best of Exor. All the medabots begin to scrap and fight each other. Arc-Dash used the Prominence on Exor. Exor's ex-medal popped out. Meta-Bee launched his reactor bombs on Neo-Ninja taking him out too. Once they won, the Orichalceous Medal began to close in on Chad. He screams as he lost his life force. Yubel-Rafael gave him a cold look and then transports Meta-Bee and Arc-Dash home. She notices Berly tied and begins to walk toward her. She unties her from the rock.

"Thank you," said Berly. "We never really got to formally introduce our selves. I'm—"

"Berly," said Yubel-Rafael. "Rafael talks a lot about you."

"Oh," said Berly as she begins to blush a little. "He does?" Yubel-Rafael smiles and nods.

"So who are you?" asked Berly. She knew her name but she just wanted info.

"My name is Yubel."

"Yubel," repeated Berly. "And what are you doing inside Rafael's body?"

"I'm his medabot spirit alter ego," Yubel-Rafael answered.

"Medabot spirit alter ego?" repeated Berly. Yubel-Rafael nods again. Suddenly she changes back into regular Rafael.

"What I miss?"

Berly just giggles. "Nothing," she answered.

"Seriously what I miss?" he asked again.

"Nothing!" said Berly.

"Tell me!" said Rafael.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Come on, tell me!" He grabbed Berly's arm.

"No!" she pulled back.

Rafael wrapped his arms around her. She was trapped in his body lock. "I'm not letting go until you tell me!"

"Let me go!" she laughed.

"Not until you tell me."

"I'm not going to say anything."

"Fine, then I'm not letting go."

"Rafael!" she laughed. He knew she was enjoying this. And so was he.

"No."

"I'll scream!"

"Who's going to hear you?"

"I'll bite you!"

"I'll tickle you." He began to tickle her ribs while he still had her in his grasp. She giggled and squirmed. That's when she pulled Rafael's hair.

"Ow!" he yelled. He let go.

"That's what you get for having long hair! Told you never mess with me!" she laughed. They both calmed down.

"Thanks for saving me," Berly said in a soft tone.

"Don't mention it," said Rafael, also talking in a soft tone.

"You were risking your life just to save me."

"Berly, I would do just about the craziest things to make sure my friends are okay." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Berly sensed the perfect moment to tell Rafael how she really felt about him.

"Rafael...I...." she began. "I...had always..."

"Hmm?" said Rafael.

"I'm really glad I was able to meet you!" she said quickly. "Let's stay good friends forever." She holds out her hand. She messed up her opportunity but would look a fool is she put her hand down. Rafael looks at it for a moment.

"Sure!" He shook her hand. With out realizing, Berly just hugged him like that.

"Huh?" gasped Rafael. She held onto him for a moment and then let go.

"See you later," said Rafael as he began to walk home. He then stops. "Oh yeah! There's something I was going to say to you too."

"Huh?" Berly was caught off guard.

"Don't forget to finish those English notes, Berly." Berly then had a flashback of Rafael when they first met on the bus. She smiled a bit and then she noticed Rafael walking away. He turns around and waves good-bye. He then runs into the dark. Berly barely waved good-bye too. Then for some reason, tears started to come out of her eyes. She wiped them off and then walked home.

''WILL BERLY EVER CONFESS HER SECRET FEELINGS FOR RAFAEL? DOES RAFAEL SECRETLY RETURN SUCH FEELINGS FOR BERLY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!''

Today's robattle:

Rafael defeats Chad and frees Berly. Meta-Bee and Arc-Dash both win medaparts from Exor and Neo-Ninja.

More Medabots, More Power!

[Theme song for both robattles Still Waiting by Sum 41]


	8. The True Test of Friendship 'and love'

School finally ended for the day. All the students were waiting for the school bus to pick them up. Rafael was out there, on his LG chocolate 8500 cherry slider phone calling his mom to pick him up. As usual, she was of no help to him. Berly and Gabby met up with him.

"Hey punk," she said playfully, softly punching him in the shoulder. Rafael turns around and nods. He still had his phone near his ear.

"Who you calling?" she asked.

"My mom." The line rang about 4 times.

"Hello?" asked a grouchy female voice.

"Hey mom, pick me up."

"No."

"No!? What do you mean no!?"

"I'm watching TV."

"So?"

"So don't bother me!"

"Come on, I need a ride!"

"Tough luck princess."

All the kids around him giggled. Rafael barely realized his phone was on speaker. "Stop calling me princess! I hate it when you call me that."

"Maybe if you cut your hair—"

"Shut up! For 14 years I've had to keep my hair short until I finally took a stand for myself." Now the real reason why Rafael's hair grew faster than any other normal kid was because his genes were altered when his spirit was fused with Yubel's. "Besides, this is man hair okay?"

"Whatever." She hung up.

"Great," sighed Rafael. "I don't have a ride now."

"Take the bus home," suggested Berly.

"I hate people," he said. He takes a seat next to Berly on the little wall bench thing. He just noticed her hair.

"Hey you curled your ends again," he said. "You look pretty."

Berly smiled and started blushing. "Oh stop it, you're just saying that."

"Naw, I mean it." He smiled at her.

"Rafael! Since you have nothing to do now, want to go to the robattle academy downtown central with us?" asked Victor, one of his friends.

"The robattle academy!?" he asked excitedly. "I've been dying to go there since the grand opening."

"The robattle academy?" asked Berly.

"It's a special training center that allows medafighters who want to get stronger train and test their skills there," answered Rafael.

"Yeah," said Victor. "And you can give me some pointers since you're like the best medafighter around."

"Well I don't want to brag..." he began flattered. A brown mini van pulled up. The mom inside honked the horn twice.

"Let's go Rafael!" His friend and a few other kids get in.

"Here's my ride," he said. "See you tomorrow!" He leaves to the van.

"Bye—" She sighs. The van drives away.

"What's the matter Berly?" asked Gabby.

"I don't like it when he leaves," she said.

"Sounds like you have a crush on him," said Gabby grinning.

Berly blushed. "What?! No I don't! I only like him as a friend."

"Berly," said Gabby sternly.

"Oh okay," she admitted a bit embarrassed. "I _do_ like him. He's so cute...and that smile...full of confidence...I like his hair too...so soft... I usually don't like long hair on guys but his is so...(she moans)...he's so funny...he always gets me to laugh whenever I'm down....he's just so lovable...especially when he wears those "nerdy" glasses during class only which makes him look even cuter...and he's saved me plenty of times...every time I see Rafael Felix I just want to be his girlfriend...I don't know."

"Well you're pretty," said Gabby. "Guys are always flirting with you left and right. Why don't you ask him out?"

"I don't know if he likes me more than a friend. And what if it ruins our friendship? Maybe I should just forget about it and be happy he's _just_ my friend."

"Are you sure?" asked Gabby. "Maybe he feels the same way. You'll never know unless you ask. Besides, he could get a girlfriend and won't spend as much time with you."

"I'll think about it tonight."

"That sounds good."

Near the bushes, the most popular girls at school were spying on them. Haydee, the leader the hottest girl in Metro along with her girls Avilene and Maria Sosa were snickering at what they were hearing.

"So, little miss girly-girl has a crush on the World Champion Medafighter," said Haydee.

"Rafael?!" asked Avilene. "I love his hair!"

"He's got the most glamorous eyes ever," said Maria. I'm not sure if she was referring to his green and orange eyes instead of his normal brown but whatever.

"Girls, focus!" snapped Haydee. "I have an idea."

"Come on," said Avilene. "Berly is nice to us. Why do you want to hurt her?"

"She's not nice to me!" said Haydee. "I asked her if I could copy her math notes and she said not right now."

"Someone else was copying them," said Maria. "Give the poor girl a break, she didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you two with me or against me?" demanded Haydee.

"With you!" they said.

"Well then here's what's going to happen. Tomorrow, I'm going to ask Rafael out _in front_ of Berly."

"But won't that make Berly feel..."

"Exactly, jealous. Then later, break up with him. How perfect is it?"

"That's genius!" said the girls playing dumb.

"Perfect!" said Haydee, rubbing her hands together.

The next day.

Everyone is in the hall. Berly spots Rafael talking with a few friends. She thought it over last night, and had decided to ask him out. It was risky, but she had to get this off her chest. She even dressed extra cute for him.

_It's now, or never,_ thought Berly. She walked over to Rafael.

"Hi Rafael," she said with her flirtiest smile.

"Hey you," he said.

"You got a minute?"

"Later. Right now I'm—"

"Please, this is important," she said quickly.

"Well okay," he said. "I'll catch up with you guys later." They walk over to a place to have some privacy.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"If I asked you out, what would you say?" Berly asked a bit nervously. Before he had a chance to answer...

"Are you Rafael Felix, the world champion?" asked a girl voice.

"Yes, and who are—whoa!" He turns around and saw the hottest girl he ever met. Berly just fidgeted.

"Hi I'm Haydee," said Haydee.

"And you know who I am," said Rafael.

"I heard so many great things about you that I had to meet you in person."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah. Like—" she purposely drops her purse and all her things fell out. "Oh," she purposely groaned. "I'm sorry! I am such a klutz!"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." He helps Haydee put her things into her purse.

"Wow," said Haydee. "I just noticed how sparkly your eyes are."

"Really?" he said. "Because I could just swim in your eyes." Berly did not like where this was going.

This was Haydee's chance to get back at her. "I know this sounds kind of forward, but do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. No—no—no—no—no I don't. Why do you ask?"

Haydee smiled and played with her hair. "Do you want one?"

"Yeah, but I don't like being set up. I'm one of those guys that like to be told _directly_."

"Of course. Then do you want to go out some time?"

"Hell yeah! That sounds great!" replied Rafael. Berly gasped silently. Rafael didn't hear her.

"Say later during lunch? Near the Tech Center?" asked Haydee.

"Sounds good to me," replied Rafael.

"Bye." She waves and walks away.

"Sweet!" he cheered. "I got myself a hot date! So what were you saying?"

Trying not to cry, Berly answered weakly, "Did you do the notes for Mr. Agnew?"

"Yeah. Did you need them?"

"...No." She walked away sniffling and wiping her eyes. Rafael had no idea what just happened.

Later during lunch.

Rafael and Haydee were hanging out and laughing. They looked like they were having a great time. Berly sat by herself. She was jealous and broken, just as Haydee wanted. Gabby was there to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Berly," she said.

"He's with another girl," she said sadly. "And look, they're having a great time."

"If you really like him," began Gabby. "Then you should respect that he's with another girl."

Berly sighs. "Now he won't want to spend time with me..."

"Of course he'll still hang out with you," said Gabby. "You think all the times you two spent together would go to waste?"

"I guess not," she said. "But now what am I going to do?"

"Hang out with other friends. Do other things. Meet more guys. Move on. Worrying about one person won't make you happy."

After school, Berly was sitting alone waiting for the school bus. Rafael came up behind her. He put his hands and covered her eyes.

"You seemed upset," he said.

"No, I'm fine," she said quietly. Rafael took his hands off.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If somethings wrong, you can tell me."

"No I'm fine. Really."

"No you're not."

"Huh?"

"I know you're not okay," began Rafael. "Otherwise you wouldn't be acting all depressed."

"I said I'm fine!"

He sighs. "Well if you're not ready to talk, just let me know when you are, k?" She doesn't say anything.

"K?"

"O-K!" she said.

"That's better. There's your bus." Her school bus arrives. All the other kids start to get on it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rafael said giving her a small push of the wall. She doesn't say anything and just walks to the bus. After she gets on, the bus leaves. Now Rafael and Meta-Bee are the only ones left there.

"Wonder what her problem is," he said.

"Like it's that obvious," said Meta-Bee.

"What?"

Meta-Bee couldn't believe it. "Don't you get it? She's upset. You just got a girlfriend."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Meta-Bee swatted him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Are you knuckle headed or something? She likes you!"

"Nuh-uh."

"She so does. Why do you think she always flirts with you?"

"She does not flirt with me Meta-Bee!"

"Alright," said Meta-Bee. "When you talk to her, does she play with her hair?"

"Well sometimes but not...recently."

"Does she playfully tug _your_ hair or mess it up?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Does she always touch your shoulders and always sort of bumps herself into you?" Rafael nods.

"Does she playfully hit you and tease you from time to time?" Rafael nods again.

"Does she always smile at you when you talk?" He nods again.

"Does she always laugh at your jokes, even when they're not funny?"

"All my jokes are funny! To me they are."

"Does she slightly tilt her head to the side when you two talk?" He nods again.

"You feel like when you two talk, she's always looking right in your eyes?" He nods again.

Meta-Bee leaned his head in. "There you go!"

Rafael stammered. "Tha—tha—tha—tha—tha—tha—that doesn't prove anything!"

"Before you got a girlfriend, she was herself. Now that you're taken, all of a sudden she's upset and feels alone." Rafael saw it now.

"Do...you...under...stand?" asked Meta-Bee as if he was communicating with a caveman.

Rafael was speechless. He leaned on the little wall where Berly sat earlier. "Could this be true? Does she really like me?"

"It depends," said Meta-Bee. "Do you like her?"

"I—I don't know," he said unsure. "Maybe. I think I might. I don't know."

"Well she's pretty," said Meta-Bee.

"Pretty? She's waaaay out of my league. But still—this is too much. I need some time to think."

"You do that," said his medabot patting him on the back. Avilene and Maria were spying on him.

"So he does return feelings for her," they said. "Wait 'till Haydee hears this!"

COMMERCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

"He what!?" Haydee demanded.

"It's true!" said Avilene. "We heard him talking with his cute medabot that he might be falling for her."

"Well if that's the case," she said. "Then I'll have to dump him in front of her. That way he and his "girlfriend" will be humiliated!"

"Ooh! Then can I have him?" asked Maria.

"No way, I want him!" said Avilene.

"No! You can't date any of my exes! You know the rules."

"Screw the rules I have money!" said Avilene. Haydee gave her a weird look.

"That's what Rafael says," she said. Haydee scoffs.

It was after school. Everybody was out talking and waiting for the buses. Rafael saw Berly and poked her on the ribs. She flinched. He laughed a little.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her sides.

"Want to talk," he said.

"Talk to your girlfriend!" she said rising her voice a little.

"She doesn't listen like you," he said. "You're more consistent."

Berly sighs. "What did I say about using big words around me?"

"Don't you ever read a book?"

Berly laughed. "So what's up?"

"Well ever since I started going out with Haydee I noticed that you weren't feeling well. About us."

Berly's cheeks began to turn a little red. "So what are you saying?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous!?" she exclaimed. "Of course not! I'm happy for you."

_Uh-huh,_ he thought sarcastically. "If you're not sensing something good from Haydee, then I can—"

"No. You don't have to. I'm fine with it."

"Sure? Because I have no problem—"

"No! It's okay. Really."

Rafael knew she wasn't okay. "Okay, just don't forget this. I may be with another girl, but she will never be as special as you, okay?" He placed his finger under her chin. Berly felt a little better.

"Come on, give me a smile!" he teased. She lightened up. Rafael always knew how to make her feel better. Berly smiled.

_She really is pretty,_ Rafael thought. _Maybe I do like her...?_

"Thanks," she said. She hugged him, and he hugged her back and then stopped. He suddenly stared into space.

Berly noticed something wrong with him. "Are you okay?"

Rafael's eyes strain. They glow green and orange. "I sense something." From a block away, they heard a gun shooting and an alarm ringing. Someone was robbing the bank near their school. The thief ran all the way to the school and began shooting everywhere. Kids began to scream.

"Silence!" yelled the thief. "Anyone who gets in my way is dead!" The school security guards came to help.

"Leave here at once or you'll be arrested," said the tall Mexican security guard. The guy shoots near him. He flinches.

"Just as I thought. You can't do anything!"

The security guards pull out their guns. "Put your hands up!" The guy grabs Berly as a hostage. She screams. Rafael gasps when he sees the guy with Berly. His eyes stopped glowing. He tried to free Berly.

"Let go of her!"

"Fuck off!" the guy shoves Rafael. And then the guy kicks him in the gut. He falls back.

"Rafael!" yelled Berly.

"Shut up!" The guy put more pressure on his hold. He had the gun ready to shoot her. "Anyone else that tries anything funny and this bitch is dead!" He forces Berly to sit in the blue bench next to him. Rafael was out but he could still communicate with Yubel in his mind.

_Rafael get up! Get up!_

_I'm up! Well not literally._

_Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. Berly is in trouble!_

_I'll stop him. She was about to transform._

_Wait Yubel!_

_What?_

_I'm going to save her._

_He could shoot you. I'll save her._

_She's my friend._

_She's my friend too._

_I know that, but something deep inside my heart tells me that I have to be the one to save her this time. Please Yubel, I have to do it. I'm the only that can. It's my turn to be a good friend._

Yubel agreed._ It's too dangerous. But I have your back. Now go save her!_ Suddenly Rafael opens his eyes.

"I'm getting kind of thirsty," said the guy. He noticed Rafael moving on the ground. "Hey you, get up and fetch me my drink. It's in that black duffel bag. Get me some smokes and the lighter. And make it snappy!" Rafael slowly rises to his feet and does what he is told.

"I brought it just as you wished," he said calmly. Then he takes a seat in front of the guy. Berly just watched carefully.

"Hey, who said you could stay?" he asked angrily.

"Rafael, you better get out of here!" begged Berly. "Don't worry about me."

"What? I just thought you'd be in the mood for a game, partner," Rafael said mysteriously.

"A game? Get lost or I'll cap you to rehab!"

"Suit yourself. I should have known a grown man like you wouldn't be smarter than a freshman."

"What did you say?!" demanded the guy. Rafael stood up.

"Okay, I'll play your little game It sounds interesting." He puts a cigar in his mouth. "In the past, I used to gamble non-stop."

"This will be a game, but not just any game, a game where your life is at stake!" said Rafael. Berly stiffened.

"Sounds like fun!" said the guy. "What's the rules?" _Stupid brat! I'll show you what happens when you underestimate me!_

"That kid is crazy!" said one of the senior girls.

"I guess he really wants to die," said a senior boy.

"Just one rule. Out of these ten fingers...are all not to move except for the one you pick," he said as he held out all ten fingers. "We both choose our own, and only that finger can be used. So, which one do you choose?"

"If that's the case, I pick the pointing finger," said the guy. "The finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"Okay," said Rafael. "Then I choose this finger." He holds out his right thumb.

_What can he possibly do with a thumb?_ the guy thought to himself. He gets the liquor and starts to pour himself a drink. _I'll send you to the other world in a second._

"Once the game starts, you can do whatever you want, even pull the trigger. So...let's go!" Berly startled.

"One second and it's game over!" said the guy as he aimed the gun toward Rafael's chest. Rafael just smiles confidently and holds the guy's silver lighter as he flicks the cap open.

"That's right, it's not lit yet," said the guy. Rafael moves the lighter toward the guy. _I'll let him light my cigarette, then I'll kill him! _Rafael turns on the lighter and slowly lights up the guy's cigarette. The guy exhales the smoke out.

"The lighter...you can have it back." Rafael carefully releases the lighter and it lands on the guy's left hand. "I'll leave it there." The guy startles. He forgot he was pouring himself alcohol.

"That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol," said Rafael calmly with his ams folded.

_I can't move! realized the guy. If the lighter falls, the alcohol will light, then my body would... The alcohol was pouring out of the bottle since he was still holding it. It fell on his clothes._

"I'd love to see you fire your gun," said Rafael. "The recoil would drop the lighter thus burn your whole body. Let's go Berly." Rafael holds out his hand. Berly takes it.

_At this rate...shit! The guy was terrified._

"I'll take this." Rafael removes the ammo out of the gun while he still held it. "Feel free to get him now," he told the security cards.

_What if I...do this. The guy sets down the ammo less gun and takes the lighter of his hand. He pulls out a smaller silver gun out of his pocket. Ha! he thought. I knew this kid couldn't outsmart me._

"Just like I knew you wouldn't obey the rules," said Rafael with his eyes closed as his hands were in his pockets.

"_What?!" said the guy. How can he read my mind? What is he physic? Rafael opens his eyes again. They were green and orange._

_What's up with his eyes? the guy thought. _

"For those who play fair," said Rafael and Yubel's voice talking in unison. "They will be spared for their honesty. For those who break the rules, they are to be punished."

"What?!" said the guy. "Don't give me that crap!" Rafael strains his eyes again. Suddenly the guy started to experience disturbing visions. He saw destruction and people being hurt, by him. He saw animals getting abused, by him. And he saw his parents die in the fire when he was a little boy. He always tried to move on ahead. He tried to shake these visions off his head, but it was no use. He fired the gun in the air and then dropped it. He still saw torture and destruction being created by him.

"No," he said. "No more! Please!" The guy started to shake and swat around. He kept shaking his head, but every time he opened his eyes, he could still see the disturbing flashbacks.

"Pathetic human," said Rafael. Was Rafael turning evil? Or was he going crazy?

"What should we do with him?" asked the short black security guard chick.

"Knock him out and then we'll hold him for the police to arrive," said the tall Mexican security guard. They do just that. Haydee watched everything as well. She thought Rafael was a loser but she thought wrong. She was actually starting to like him and decided not to dump him after all. Everybody else left and were talking about what Rafael had just done. He may have lost respect for that stupid stunt he just pulled, but he also gained respect for his bravery. It was sunset. Rafael was still hanging out back where the incident had just occurred. Berly remained back, to have some alone time with him.

"Rafael." He turns around.

"That...was amazing," said Berly impressed. "You saved my life...again. I don't know how to thank you."

"Well you're my friend. Someone's got to look after you." They smile at each other.

_Part of me wants to slap you for that crazy stunt you did earlier, _thought Berly._ But part of me wants to hug you and love you._

"Rafael!" Haydee runs to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked hugging him. "Did that jerk hurt you or anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Well good. Now you can take me to that new restaurant I've been wanting to go to." Berly looked hurt again. Rafael saw the look on her face and felt bad for her.

"You know what Haydee? Go by yourself."

"Huh?!"

"Sorry Haydee," said Rafael. "But I don't like you anymore. It's over." Berly couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"_So wait, you're dumping me!?" Haydee had never been dumped. She was too hot to be dumped. "But," she began to stammer. "Nobody has ever broken up with me!"_

"Well then it gives me great pleasure to be the first," he said. He walks away from her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my mother, kill her and live off her benefits." Berly giggled; the old Rafael was back. He then stops walking.

"You're making a mistake!" yelled Haydee. "You don't know what you're missing!"

"Look I know what this con was, alright?" explained Rafael. "And I knew that you knew, that something wasn't right especially since you couldn't look me in the eyes through out the whole date. But did you know that I knew that you knew, that I know what you knew?" Rafael playfully pointed his finger at her. Berly giggled again. "Besides, I know there's still a cute girl out there for me." Berly just blushed and purposely looked away. Rafael grinned when she did that. Haydee just walked away pouting. So much for her undefeated streak.

"Why did you do that?" asked Berly.

He just shrugged. "I'm bored. What do you want to do?"

"Want to go to the movies?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

He shrugged again. "Do you?"

"Well do you?"

"But do you?"

"I asked you first."

"Just answer my question." Berly smiled and nodded.

"Great." He puts his arm around her and winks. "Then you're paying."

"Okay," laughed Berly putting her hand on his. But she didn't care. She just wanted time with him. Even though he wasn't her boyfriend, she knew that he was still her best friend. And that was more than enough for her.

''DOES RAFAEL LIKE BERLY AS A FRIEND OR MORE? HOW WILL HAYDEE DEAL WITH HER BREAK UP? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUY WHO KEPT SEEING THOSE DISTURBING VISIONS? WILL HE EVER RECOVER? AND AN EVEN BIGGER QUESTION IS, IS RAFAEL TURNING EVIL? OR IS HE JUST GOING CRAZY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!''


	9. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

''IT WAS FRIDAY AT LAST. EVERYBODY WAS EAGER TO GET OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE WEEKEND. HOWEVER, AS KIDS STARTED TO ENTER THE SCHOOL, THEY WERE SHOCKED AT WHAT THEY SAW. THE ENTIRE SCHOOL WAS BADLY DAMAGED, WALLS HAD GRAFFITI ON THEM, WINDOWS WERE SHATTERED, IT WAS A HORRIBLE SIGHT. RAFAEL AND META-BEE WERE SHOCKED AT THE SIGHT THEY SAW.''

"Who could have done this?" wondered Rafael as he and Meta-Bee looked at the damage around the school.

"Rafael!" Berly came running behind them.

"So I take it you already saw the school?" asked Berly.

"Well considering the fact we just got here then yes," said Meta-Bee. The vice principal Ms. McDonald got out a megaphone and began to talk.

"Attention all students and staff. Please report in front of the Tech Center immediately."

"I guess that's our cue," said Rafael. "C'mon." All the students in the school piled up in front of the Tech Center. Rafael, Berly and Meta-Bee managed to squeeze through the crowd to get through the front.

"Last night," began the assistant principal. "Somebody broke into our school and vandalized everything." All the students and teachers were whispering. "We didn't have a clue as to who might have done this—until now." All the students and teachers were silent. "The culprit responsible was none other than a medabot."

"A medabot huh?" said Meta-Bee.

"Shh!" shushed Rafael. "You'll make matters worse."

"One of our surveillance cameras caught the medabot on tape. And it appeared to be a beetle medabot."

"What!?" exclaimed Rafael and Meta-Bee.

"Our records show here at Metro Tech that only one student has a KBT medabot. And that student is Freshman Rafael Felix." The whole school turned and looked at them.

"This isn't good," whispered Meta-Bee.

"But that's not possible!" yelled Rafael. "Meta-Bee was with me the whole time."

"Seize the medabot!" yelled Mr. Viquesney the American Sign Language teacher who hated him. Rafael and Meta-Bee ran for the main entrance. The tall Mexican security guard and short African-American lady security guard blocked it just before they escaped. Rafael and Meta-Bee ran to the one building to escape through the other exit but the fat short Mexican security guard (who also happens to be Metro Tech's soccer coach) blocked that exit too. Rafael and Meta-Bee were then surrounded. The tall Mexican security guard jumped and knocked down Rafael, taking him out cold. The short African-American lady security guard and the fat short Mexican security guard tackled down Meta-Bee. Anthony, the cool African-American security guard, regretted doing it as he was cool with Rafael and Meta-Bee, but if he didn't do his job, he wouldn't get paid. He got a brick from the ground and bashed the back of Meta-Bee's head with it. Meta-Bee's green eyes stopped glowing and his medal popped out. The tall Mexican security guard picked up the medal and put it into his pocket. The lady and fat security guards picked up Meta-Bee's body and began walking away with it.

"Sorry man," said Anthony writing a referral slip and leaving aside the unconscious Rafael.

''HOURS LATER''

"Rafael," Perla, one of Rafael's girl best friends was trying to revive him. "Rafael wake up. Rafael—"

"If you're lucky the belly button," Rafael quickly said as he suddenly woke up.

"Huh?" said Perla. "I don't what you just said, but I found you laying here unconscious."

"What?" Rafael said trying to restore his eye sight. "You mean to tell me that security just knocked me out and left me here?" Perla nods.

"Where's my medabot?"

"I saw them walking around campus with him. I don't know where they went."

"I have to find him before—"

"RAFAEL FELIX, REPORT TO MS. MCDONALD'S OFFICE, RAFAEL FELIX, REPORT TO MS. MCDONALD'S OFFICE," the vice principal said via intercom.

"They're probably calling me there to suspend me," Rafael said glumly. "If I'm not here tomorrow at school, I'll text you." He and Perla exchange their good byes and Rafael heads to administration. There he met Vice principal McDonald, a few officials from the medabot corporation, and a man named Mr. Kronski.

"Why am I here?" Rafael asked.

"Rafael, I personally don't think your medabot was responsible for the fatality our school faced," said Vice Principal McDonald. "but these gentlemen here are the ones that would like to have a word with you." She steps out of her office to the boys their space.

"Mr. Felix," began one of the officials. "Are you aware that your medabot has violated the guidelines in our handbook? Kemo!" The official snaps his fingers and the skinny Japanese guy hands him the guideline book.

"It is stated here under section 6 subparagraph A, line 3, "NO MEDABOT FOR WHICH EVER REASON MAY VIOLATE THE PUBLIC PROPERTY OF THE COMMAND OF THE MEDAFIGHTER IN CONTROL OF THE MEDABOT PERFOMING THE ASSIGNED TASK."

Rafael looked aghast. "What? You think I ordered Meta-Bee to destroy the school?"

"Aha!" said Kronski. "A confession!"

"No," said Rafael. "I didn't confess squad!"

"So you are hiding something?" said Kronski.

"No—would you cut that out? And who the hell are you?"

"I'm my attorney's lawyer," said Kronski. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say. Because I can have you locked up—forever." Rafael took it as a challenge.

"Mr. Kronski, please don't frighten the child," said the official. "He already looks like he's let himself go with that long hair."

"Yes sir," said Kronski. He eyed Rafael a glaring look. Rafael returned the same look.

"Now Mr. Felix," began the official. "I take it you've heard of our ruling?" Rafael shakes his head.

"In order for us to release the medabot back into your custody, we must first have a case as to should he be granted his freedom, or result in a permanent confiscation."

Rafael looked aghast. "You can't be serious."

"Unless anybody from the crowd decides to debate for the medabot's release—"

"I'll do it!"

"The jury's rules strictly comply that the medafighter himself cannot negotiate for the medabot as it would just be coincidently redundant."

"But—"

"It is out of my control," finished the official.

"When will the trial be held?" Rafael asked.

"Why tonight of course," said the official. "That is why I brought Kronski along." Kronski shot a smug look at Rafael. He of course returned the same look.

"And if no one decides to negotiate for Meta-Bee's contract?" Rafael asked.

"Then by the Medabot Corporation's guidelines we have no choice but to take him back to our headquarters for a permanent de-activation."

"_De-activation?_" Rafael exclaimed. "You can't!"

"We also have no choice but to ban the medafighter from the hearing," said the official.

"I'm banned? Oh come on!"

"It was nice meeting you," said the official. "Do try and be careful about the medabots you befriend with."

"I never had to worry about befriending Meta-Bee," said Rafael. "He and I swore we'd be best friends until the day I die. And that's something, I intend to keep."

"Watch your lip boy," said Kronski. Rafael just glared at him and walked away.

COMMERCIAL BREAK (Medabots!) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

It was after school around 5PM. Rafael just was laying on the bleachers with his eyes closed. Berly found him and went up to him.

"Rafael," she said. "How long do you plan on staying like that?"

"Who knows how long?" he said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking," he said. "You know you should really stop worrying about me and start making your way to the Mock Trial room so you can let me in of all the information that I'll be missing since I'm banned."

"So that's it?" Berly asked. "You're just giving up?"

"Yup."

"If I was you," started Berly. "I could care less about being banned and go and try to save my best friend."

"Since I am me," said Rafael. "I'm just gonna do the mature thing and do as I am told."

"But you're Rafael!" said Berly. "You never listen to anyone, even me!" Rafael just closed his eyes again.

"Look," said Berly. "You might never reunite with Meta-Bee if you don't get off your lazy butt and do something."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"You're smart," she said. "You'll figure something out. Anyways I should get going to the case. I hope—no I _expect_ to see you there." After Berly left, Rafael kept on thinking. For what seemed as though hours passed, only 40 minutes passed and Rafael opened his eyes and smiled. Surprisingly, A LOT of people stayed back for the case considering this case could possibly jeopardize the rest of Rafael's robattling career. Berly got a text message and was told to meet Rafael near the Mock trail room in the little lunch area near the Banquet room. It was dark outside, which made Berly a little nervous.

"Rafael?" she called. "Are you out here?" An arm came from the darkness and grabbed Berly's arm. Before she could scream, she realized it was Rafael.

"Keep your voice down," he whispered. "I'm banned, remember? People can't know I'm here."

"Sorry," Berly said. "You hurt my arm."

Rafael sighs. "Sana sana colita de rana. Better now?"

"No."

"Look," said Rafael. "I have about 15 minutes to think of a good plan that will _actually_ work and assure me Meta-Bee's release."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. You're just there."

"Oh I'm just here?"

"You're awesome, you're pretty, you're smart, let's move on?" Rafael said impatiently.

"Okay then," said Berly.

"Okay so this is my plan," he began. "You know how they said that only someone from the audience can debate for Meta-Bee's rights? Well I'm gonna do it."

"But you're banned remember?" Berly reminded him.

"I know that. Which is why I'm _not_ gonna debate for him myself."

"But you just said you _would_."

"Will you let me finish?" Rafael snapped.

"Sorry."

"Okay. So. I'm gonna put some insane disguise on so people won't recognize me. That way, when I'll enter the stand, they won't be focusing on me, as they will on _Rafael Felix_."

"That's ridiculous! They'll see right through you! What are you going to call yourself?"

"I don't know, Mr...doctor...professor something."

"Mr. Dr. Professor?!" asked Berly in a shrilly whisper voice. "Is that the best you got?!"

"Well in my defense, I had about like 1 or 2 minutes to think of a plan. Besides, you know me. I love to argue—and win. I'm gonna do fine, I hope."

"It's risky," Berly said.

"This is probably the first time I've gotten in trouble for something I _didn't_ do," said Rafael.

"Unless you count all the times you didn't do your homework," Berly teased him.

"Oh yeah," laughed Rafael. "Anyway, you gotta get to the stand. I'll sneak in and get ready to make my mark." Berly nods and goes inside the banquet room to take her seat. Miss Montesinos was there too.

"All arise." Everyone took a stand and then sat down as the judge took his seat to begin the trial.

"We are gathered here today—hey quiet over there!" It was some freshman kid snacking on some chips. "We are all gathered here today to discuss the events that will decide the medabot's fate, as well as the medafighter's career. Without further a due, let's get started." One of the medabot officials was about to stand, but Kronski advised against him.

"Let me be your voice sir," he whispered as he stood up and walked over to the center of attention.

"Ladies and gentleman," he greeted. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury." The jury nodded at him. My client is currently in a position where he is to end a young man's career before reaching international stardom. But what better reason may it be if it is for the peace of our community? We simply cannot have medabots undisciplined run about on our streets. Especially not late at night. So if I may, lets exterminate the medabot while we can bestow peace."

"In case you've forgotten Kronski," said the judge. "We still need someone to try and defend the medabot or else there's no trial. Isn't that why we're all here?" Berly kept an eye out for Rafael.

"Yes your honor," said Kronski. "I just thought that defending the victim seemed pretty unnecessary for our standards. Isn't there a way we can settle this dispute with the hearing?"

"No," said the judge. "The rules are implied as they are."

"Very well then," an annoyed Kronski muttered. "Is there anybody here today that wishes to engage in a tiring argument against me for the medabot's custody? Anybody? Yes? Yes? No? Oh well then time to persecute the medabot.

"There is no need for persecution Mr. Kronski. I will defend the medabot," called a voice from the audience.

"You? And who do I have the honor to Mr.?"

"Mr. Dr. Professor Richard Scandinavian. I have assisted the medabot corporation for 22 years. I might as well be an executive."

"Interesting chemistry," said Kronski. "And why do you wish to defend the medabot?"

"I enjoy a good challenge," said Scandinavian. "I am close to medabots as I am to my work. I've also studied your work from time to time. And I have a feeling this will be an interesting debate."

"Thank you. Now allow me to explain the rules," started Kronski.

Scandinavian raised his palm. "No need. I've been to many debates in my life even back in grade school. Each representative will present their speech, then follow with the debate. Then the judge will sentence the final decision based on the jury's decision. Now, you may please begin your speech."

"Thank you. Medabots, as we know have been invented for one purpose only: to get CHILDREN off our back. Why should our spare time be wasted upon children just because they need some assistance?"

Scandinavian laughed or chuckled in the middle of his lead. "Honestly doctor, I expected your opening case to be much more deliberate. Blah, blah, blah. Medabots for children, our spare time, we've heard this case before."

"Then you should know that I have not finished my speech. Do you mind if I can continue?"

"We would be delighted to hear it."

_We_?

_Why, me and Yubel of course,_ thought Scandinavian, crossing his mind winking to her.

"Your mind games won't be tolerated furthermore," said Kronski. "If you want to make a point, use logic instead of mind tricks."

"I can assure you, mind games would be the least of your problems," said Scandinavian. "If you are that worried enough about losing this trial, stalling will only make matters worse. Can we please focus on the medabot before us tonight? No one here appreciates their time being wasted."

_Smart kid_, thought Kowalski. _Putting himself in the same place as the jury. But that smart mouth of his won't be enough to win this case. "_Well, if you don't mind, allow me to finish." He clears his throat. "Yes. Medabots are nothing but tools made to do our bidding. They are helpful for taking the trash, doing your laundry, you name it. Children see them as friends, I see them as servants. Who the hell would spend their time wasting money on useless parts? Who would want to spend their time repairing the parts because the children can not take care of them? I say medabots should be BAN from all schools. They interfere with the learning the students really need to succeed in life. Enough of this entire crisis. Its time for the medabots to step down. It's our time now!"

Everyone applauded and cheered. Berly looked a bit worried. Mrs. Montesinos did too. Their freedom and happiness relied on Scandinavian's next counter speech. Scandinavian got ready. It was his turn to shine the spotlight. He stood up and straightened his tie…

...Rafael straightened his tie and loosened his collar. He couldn't take another second of this crap he was hearing. In a fair arena, he would destroy Kronski's arguments in about 5 seconds. After all, who knew more about the world of medabots than a medafighter himself? But this was not a fair arena. He was surrounded by a bunch of the officials from the Medabot corporation who really knew their facts. And like them, he had to play it the way the big boys do.

"Medabots are one of the most helpful resources believe it or not," said Scandinavian. "I agree with you, they are helpful but that is why the reason people find their presence usefulness. Who are we to decide what good they are meant for? As a proud medafighter for 15 years, I learned to cherish my medabot and to always have it by my side. Medabots are more than mere machines, they are our friends."

"Ha!" cried Kronski. "Mr. Dr. Professor Scandinavian states I repeat the same logic but he is the real hypocrite. We have all heard the same "medabots are our friends" bullshit thousands of times."

"Then you should know why there are many children today getting in less trouble then ever, especially with a medabot to accompany them," said Scandinavian.

"I understand where you are coming from, but anyone here can see that medabots are machines and scrap metal. I guess you were right about Medabots. They ARE useful, for aluminum, car parts, and soda cans, when their time is up."

"But it does keep children busy as you said it yourself!" countered Scandinavian. "Why should our spare time by taken away when we have a um, what's it called, a medabot? I'm sure you wouldn't want a child flagging you down the street asking you to be playing Frisbee with them."

"That's right," noted an official.

"Well, I sure hope you realize that not ALL medabots are good. Some can do about the most despicable things one might imagine. Just like a certain one did last night," said Kronski.

"That's not true. Only medabots can do such horrible things in the command of their medafighter," said Scandinavian.

"Yes it is, and you want to know why? Because I caught a medabot last night vandalizing our school grounds," said Kronski.

"Oh really? Do you have any evidence provided to support your cause?" questioned Scandinavian.

"Yes I do."

"I would like to see it. It's not often someone is framed due to someone's false testimony."

"Very well. Bring out the medabot." He claps his hands two times.

The bottom floor on stage on the left side next to the judge opened up. Then a chair started rising up through the open gap. There was a figure sitting in the chair covered in a huge white cloth. Kronski pulled the cloth away for everyone to see the figure. There sat down to the chair with his hands strapped to the bars of the chair laid a lifeless, Meta-Bee.

"Behold! The culprit responsible for the destruction!" yelled Kronski.

"Meta-Bee," said Rafael to himself.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Meta-Bee [Medabot] Specialty, Seeker Missiles.

"I have taken the liberty to assassinate this medabot to prevent it from further annihilation," said Kronski proudly.

"How can you actually be proud with your atrocious antics?"

"You may call it atrocious, but I call it retaliation," said Kronski.

"Where is this medabot's medal?" asked Rafael. "A medabot is just as useless without its medal.

"Why of course." He claps his hands again two times.

One of his executives brings a fancy small black box. Kowalski opens it and pulls out Meta-Bee's rare medal.

"Behold! The source of all this punishment to humanity!" yells Kronski holding the medal in his fingers.

"Holding an innocent medabot hostage doesn't prove any reasoning to your theory," argued Rafael.

"True, but that is why there is a part two to my theory."

"A part two?" Rafael asked surprised.

"Bring it out," ordered Kronski.

Two more of his executive assistants come out pushing a rolling stand with a small TV on the top tightly secured. Kronski turns on the VCR and puts in a VHS into the VCR.

"I warn you," warned Kronski. "The following clip may be disturbing to watch but highly supports my theory as to why medabots are cruel weapons programmed for nothing than to seek and destroy."

For a moment, there was a blank screen. After a short moment you could see nothing but pitch black darkness on the screen but you can hear a lot of firing, shooting, and kicking and many things being broken and shattered and you barely see what looked like a KBT causing that mayhem.

"There it is, behold!" shouted Kronski, triumphantly.

"Impossible!" cried Rafael.

"Pardon?"

"Uh, nothing."

All the officials were whispering to one another. Rafael looked angrily devastated. So did Berly and Mrs. Montesinos.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

We have your honor. We find the following KBT medabot guil—"

"Wait!" shouted Rafael. "I have something to say."

"The jury has already—"

"That's okay your honor. Let him state what he has to say." Kronski was not at least worried. The boy was beaten. He knew he had this trial won. Kronski would enjoy watching Scandinavian dig a hole for himself.

"Isn't it possible that that KBT could be anybody's?" asked Rafael. "Meta-Bee is a KBT medabot belonging to Rafael Felix. How do we know for sure that this medabot couldn't be someone else's?"

"There is only one KBT medabot in this town and it belongs Rafael Felix," said Kowalski.

"I can assure you that there has to be plenty of other KBT medabots in this town," said Rafael.

"I happened to see one nearly two months ago."

"That wasn't a KBT medabot," said Kronski. "It must have been a KWG or an LHB. Records show that there isn't another beetle type medabot in this town."

"Lies!" shouted Rafael, stood up pounded his hands on the table. "I for one know that Meta-Bee isn't the only beetle type medabot in Phoenix. I have at least seen a dozen of them while studying my work here."

"I think not," said Kronski. "Look around you. Do you see any other beetle type medabots here? Exactly."

"One location does not infer anything," said Rafael. "Unless you can actually show me 3 or more locations then really I don't buy into your scheme."

"Well what do you want to do, ask the medabot where he was and what he was doing?" toyed Kronski.

"It's hard to ask a medabot without his medal," Rafael noted dryly.

"Very true," said the officials and the audience.

Kronski felt like he was losing the crowd. "Well, the medabot on the screen was a KBT was it not?"

"Yes, but—"

"Did you not see it causing mayhem?"

"I did, but that still doesn't—"

"And if there really were more than one KBT in this school, wouldn't you see a student roaming around the school besides Rafael?"

"That would be up to the—"

"So as you can see, I have proven Scandinavian wrong and proved why this medabot should be prosecuted," said Kronski.

"You did no such thing," said Rafael. "Clearly I believe you have been blinded by your own stupidity to realize your case has not been won."

"I proved that Meta-Bee destroyed the school, didn't I?"

"No, you've only shown a KBT medabot on screen. It doesn't prove whether it indeed was Meta-Bee," said Rafael.

Kronski sighed. "Clearly this young man here just doesn't understand how serious this issue is and why actions have to be taken at once!"

"Please, in the highly events of the situation I find all your words both irrational and uncultured all in the process as to why I have proved why Meta-Bee cannot be held responsible," said Rafael.

"What evidence have you shown? I showed a video. All you do is talk, talk, talk, oh and lie," said Kronski.

"In my 22 years of working, I have never come across a being that may be as dimwitted as you are proposing," said Rafael.

"I have a document to prove my knowledge." Kronski opened up a Power Point and had a short presentation explaining some facts why medabots are unsafe.

"I find your intelligence far below the A category," said Rafael. "All those grammar errors, missing punctuations, and a poor convention in writing, is this really the work of the great professor?"

Kronski stammered. "Hey, I do not appreciate you criticizing my grammar!" he said. "I made this at the last minute so I had to type it really fast."

"Then how do you explain whether or not that KBT on screen was really Meta-Bee?" Rafael asked.

"All I know is that medabots are dangerous things. Unlike the medabots, the _kilobots _would be a safer choice."

Rafael couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The kilobots? Wait a minute, is that what this is about?"

"The kilobot technology is advancing so quickly," said the Kronski. "In a few years, all medabots would become extinct!"

"If I keep listening to another word you say _I'll_ become extinct," said Rafael.

"Medabots are powerless to the kilobots! They have more room for power due to the removal of their personality. Just have one of them battle each other and we'll see who comes out on top," said Kronski.

"We shall indeed," said Rafael.

"Wait a minute!" said one of the officials. "I don't know whether or not Kronski is making some sense."

"He isn't," said Rafael. "And I shall prove that soon enough."

"You had your time Scandinavian," said Kronski. "I proved you wrong right from the start!"

"Please," said Rafael. "I've had this argument carried not only to prove what a fraud you are, but lying to the public? That's a low, even for you Kronski."

"Is that so?" questioned Kronski.

"Yes! And with you here promoting kilobots, I can concur that you sir are NOT a professor but a henchman secretly working with Kam Kamazaki, the creator of kilobots!" The crowed was yelling angrily.

"You do not have proof!"

Rafael chuckled. "Actually, you yourself just said that kilobots were better than medabots. Last I checked, kilobots were medabots without a personality. If you really weren't working for Kam then you would have never known that." Kronski gasped as he realized his mistake.

"Besides, look at your tie. It has the words "Extreme Tech Staff" on it." Kronski quickly took off his tie and shoved it in his pocket.

"I rest my case," said Rafael as crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair. "I shall now be taking that medabot into custody."

"I don't think so," said a low mechanical female voice. Just then, a bullet fired and hit the desk. Rafael startled as did everyone else. They turned to their right and saw Blakbeetle standing there as she held her arm out because she just fired.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Blakbeetle (kilobot) specialty, Swift Fire Attack

"Blakbeetle? Which can only mean...Juan!" Rafael turns to his left and Juan stood up from the edge of the front row of his seat. He removed his black shades and met Rafael directly in the eye.

"I'm going to destroy Meta-Bee's body so he can never robattle again," said Blakbeetle.

"I won't let you destroy him!"

"There's nothing you can do...Rafael!" said Juan. The crowd then was shocked.

"Wait a minute, that's Rafael? He wasn't even allowed here! Disqualify him!" A kid from the front row reached and pulled Rafael's ponytail off revealing his long hair. His glasses also fell off.

"It's Rafael Felix!" cried a man from the crowd. "That phony!" The crowd kept rioting. Rafael looked paranoid.

"Kronski!" cried the head of the Medabot Organization. "You dare try to put one on me? Our deal is off!" The crowd then went berserk. The judge was trying to calm the crowd down. It was no use; everyone got out from their seat and charged straight at Kronski. Kronski yelled and ran for his life. Everyone in the crowd lost it. They were attacking each other. Somebody from the crowd bumped into the guy who held Meta-Bee's medal. He dropped the box and out fell the medal. Rafael managed to grab it before anybody stepped on it. He then noticed a couple of Kronski's assistants carrying away Meta-Bee.

Rafael places the medal in his medawatch. "Transport Meta-Bee!" Meta-Bee's body disappears from their grasp as they startled and appears in front of Rafael. Rafael inserts Meta-Bee's medal into his compartment. Meta-Bee turns back on.

"Rafael!" said Meta-Bee.

"No time to talk Meta-Bee," said Rafael. "We got to get out of here now!"

"Rafael!" He looks around but sees nothing. He then spots Berly trapped in the crowd.

"Hang on!" Rafael extends his hand and helps Berly out of the crowd.

"Thanks," she said.

"Come on." Rafael, Berly, and Meta-Bee were running to the exit when...

"Ow!" Meta-Bee was attacked and fell down.

"Meta-Bee!" realized Rafael.

"You're not going anywhere Meta-Bee," said Blakbeetle blocking their path.

"Blakbeetle," said Berly. Then Juan comes up behind Blakbeetle.

"Attack Blakbeetle," he ordered. Blakbeetle began firing at Meta-Bee. Meta-Bee blocked himself.

"Berly, get behind me," said Rafael. She does what he tells her to do.

"Meta-Bee, fusier blasters!" Meta-Bee begins firing his cannons. Blakbeetle was too quick and easily dodged each bullet.

"She's fast," said Meta-Bee, turning and firing where ever she moved.

"You better wake up!" said Rafael on his medawatch. Blakbeetle was getting the best of Meta-Bee and started firing.

"You're slow!" she said.

"Nah!" groaned Meta-Bee.

"Good job Blakbeetle," said Juan on his medawatch. "Keep this up and Master Kam will have his wish."

Meta-Bee was still struggling and groaning to hang on. "Let this erase any doubt," said Blakbeetle as she moved forward and continued firing.

Rafael could see Meta-Bee was in trouble. _I can't risk fighting back despite everyone's safety._ He looked down on his medawatch. The damage was increasing. That's when an idea hit him.

"Meta-Bee, hold your position!" he ordered.

"Seriously!?" asked a shocked Meta-Bee.

"Trust me just do it!"

"Fine," agreed Meta-Bee. "But I have a bad feeling about this!" Blakbeetle kept firing at him. All Meta-Bee did was hold his position and blocked himself.

"Rafael, I'm waiting!" called his medabot.

"What are you doing?" asked Berly. "Meta-Bee is getting hurt!"

"I got this," he assured her.

Rafael looked down on his medawatch. "Hang in there, Meta-Bee."

"METABEE 90 % DAMAGE TO SHIELDS," said his medawatch. Blakbeetle was walking towards Meta-Bee, firing.

"A little longer," said Rafael.

"SHIELDS, 95% PERCENT COMPLETION." Blakbeetle was about 3ft in front of Meta-Bee. This was his chance.

"Now Meta-Bee neutralize her!" screamed Rafael.

"Gotcha!" cried Meta-Bee. He launched his rockets. "Take this!" He fired his cannons.

"What?!" cried Blakbeetle. She was caught off guard for that moment. Both the rockets and the cannons blasted her. She cried and fell back. She groans and struggles to get back up.

"Forget it," said Juan. "Let's get out of here Blakbeetle." They both run off.

"It's not over Rafael!" cried Juan as he ran. "You, me, this Monday. Get ready to perish!"

"So it has begun," said Rafael. "If he wants a robattle then he's gonna get one. Only he will be the one to perish." Rafael's eyes strained and glowed. Berly still felt kind of crept out by that but didn't say anything to not crush his determination for retribution.

''WHAT WILL JUAN HAVE IN STORE FOR RAFAEL COME THE FOLLOWING MONDAY? WILL JUAN MAKE CERTAIN THAT RAFAEL WILL PERISH? OR WILL THE TABLES TURN AS IT SEEMS THEY ALWAYS DO FOR RAFAEL'S FAVOR? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!


	10. Juan vs Rafael part 1

''IT WAS A CLOUDY MORNING WITH NO SUNSHINE, AND BERLY WAS ON HER WAY TO MART (METRO'S ACADMEC RECOVERY TIME) ALONG WITH RAFAEL. THEY WERE BOTH LATE TO THEIR CLASSES BY SUCH SHORT NOTICE. BERLY WAS GOING TO MART LIKE SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO, BUT RAFAEL HAD SOME BUSINESS HE HAD TO HANDLE. BUSINESS HE WAS DYING TO FINISH SINCE HE'S HAD ENOUGH OF JUAN'S HARASSMENT.''

Before Berly had to go to Mart, she was late to English 2, just by a few seconds. And god only knows where Rafael was or what he was be doing.

"10:29 A.M. – 4th PERIOD.''

_Where is he?_ thought Juan.

Juan was not in class. He was behind the school in the empty lot near the empty basket ball courts. Juan was standing with his arms folded across his chest. He was waiting for Rafael to show up for their robattle. Suddenly across in front of him from a distance, he could hear some noise. A skateboard. He heard a skateboard being used. Out of no where he saw Rafael appeared from the ramps in front of the soccer field. He was skating like a pro and ollied on the stands sliding down on the side. He then jumped and ollied again and landed 12 feet in front of Juan.

"Nice moves," said Juan. "But skate tricks won't be enough to save you this time."

"I don't need saving from the likes of you Juan," said Rafael.

"Where's your medabot?"

"I…don't know," he said looking around.

"Ah!" He saw Meta-Bee on a board with no way of using it. He crashed and fell right near Rafael.

"What was that?!" Rafael was talking about Meta-Bee's performance.

"I told you, I didn't even want to do this!"

"Oh well."

"If both you are gonna keep bitching, I won't be able to defeat you AND get lunch before 5th period," said Juan.

"Well you're just going to have to wait," said Rafael. "Because lunch doesn't start for another hour! By that time, you'll already be defeated!"

"We'll see whose the one standing." He pulls out a remote and pushes a red button. Suddenly all the locks on the fence gates sealed and the entire fences were covered in electricity. There was no way for Rafael to back out. "And we'll also see who gets saved in the end."

"Saved?" Rafael had no idea what Juan was talking about.

"Yes. I work hard to destroy medabots."

"Destroy medabots?" Rafael was shocked.

"Of course I do not do it on my own. With the help of my crew and my loyal kilobot, peace will be restored soon enough, once you're out of the way, nothing will stop me from being the hero from the dark consumed world we're already in. At least, that's what my master says."

"You must be stupid if you think everything Kam told you is true!"

"Medabots are dangerous. They are evil and heartless who will win at any cost. I experienced their destruction with my own eyes."

"That's a lie!"

"Yeah, we're not all bad!" called Meta-Bee.

"I should have known. You have no idea what's happening in the REAL world."

"Explain yourself, now!"

"Haven't you ever looked around you? Medabots do anything to win. That includes even destroying the medabot's medal. You're fighting on the wrong side when you could robattle along side us, then we'll be unstoppable and bring peace to the world."

"Never!"

"That's what I thought. Only a reckless medafighter like you would refuse to do so. Plus deny the truth when it's right in front of you."

"Reckless?"

"I don't have time to listen to your lies. I have a robattle to win."

"He's the one lying to you!" protested Rafael.

"Enough!" said Juan placing his cards in his meda-disk. "I didn't spend here waiting to argue over simple nonsense. Get ready to lose, Felix."

Rafael couldn't get through to Juan. "Very well, but you've given me no choice! In the end, peace and harmony will be served between all humans and their medabots!"

"Your hero speech makes me sick." He pulls off his blue jersey and is now only wearing a muscle shirt tucked in. "But that's just what I'm hoping for, for peace and harmony to be restored, without medabots!"

"Robattle!" they both cried.

COMMERCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

_Something seems different about him,_ thought Yubel. _Everyone else we fought seemed vicious and aggressive. Juan actually looks dedicated about something personal. _

_You're right, _thought Rafael._ I have a feeling he has something up his sleeve but I just don't know what._

Before the battle was started, Pamela and her posse found out about the robattle and made an appointment with their counselor to get excused from class. They hide from behind a bush.

"It looks like they're about to fight," said Kyle.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," said Pamela.

"I'll start the robattle first," said Juan. He picks up a card. "I'll activate this equip, Deal of Destiny! I can draw 3 cards every turn for the entire match as long as I get rid of my current cards in my hand."

_Okay,_ thought Rafael. _Why would he toss his hand aside for less cards? Unless—he's searching for the Orichalceous Medal!_

"I'll play a token hiding down and this equip for later. You should be thankful for giving you the easy edge. I don't have any cards to defend myself for any attacks you might plan."

_He does have a point there,_ thought Yubel.

_If I can destroy his token, then I might have an early lead in this robattle,_ thought Rafael.

"I'll call Auto-Cruise to the field, and I'll equip it with this medapart, Bubble Ray! This arm with gun not only allows Auto's durability to rise, but can freeze you're kilobot in a matter of moments. Go Auto-Cruise, attack with your freezing blaster!"

Auto-Cruise blasted ice on Juan's defense kilobot. The kilobot appeared to look like a Gorem 2 only stoner.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Gorem v4.5 (token) specialty, Fist. DEF 40

"Ha! His defense stat is greater than your attack!" said Juan. "That means the number subtracted from my Gorems defense hanced against your attack is taken away from your points."

Rafael loses 20 meda points.

"Now I'll switch the position of my Gorem. Go Gorem, stone fist blow!" Gorem's fists crushed Auto-Cruise and applied more damage to Rafael's points leaving him at 440.

"TOKEN, 40 PERCENT DAMAGE TO SHIELDS, 80 PERCENT TO APPENDIX, 40 TO MEDA POINTS," ringed Rafael's medadisk.

"My turn again," said Juan picking 3 cards. "I'll equip my Gorem with this, Stone Wall Shield! This rises my Gorem's defense by 2 percent. Now it'll be even tougher to get through my Gorem. And I'll place this card for hold. Back to you, _faggot._"

"Hmp!" Rafael pulls a card. "Fusion Concept! This card can combine two of my medabot tokens so I combine my Hairy-Insect with my Potato-Insect. Meda-combine to form, King Insect!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

King Insect (fusion token) specialty, Disturbing Attack ATK 50

"Go King Insect, demolish his stone giant!" King Insect moves to attack.

"I don't think so, faggot!" Juan activates his counter card. "Insect Barrier! This penetrates your bug from striking my Gorem." King Insect couldn't touch Gorem.

"ATTACK CANCELED," said Rafael's meda-disk. _How does he do it?_ thought Rafael. _Every time I play something, Juan has just the card to counter. Is his deck specifically build to counter mine?_

Juan has a flashback:

He is back at the kilobot corporation standing next to Kam preparing a deck of meda cards alongside Blakbeetle.

"I've specially designed this powerful deck of cards for you only," began Kam. "I've ran a few test of the cards Rafael has in his deck."

"But how will this deck help me defeat him?" asked Juan.

"Because," Kam said. "All of these cards can counter against any card he pulls out. Meaning, if Rafael plays a certain card, you will have the right card to counter. And so forth. He will have a tougher time trying to win than you could, trying to lose."

"But how would I know if I could defeat him?"

"Easy," he said. "This deck contains all of the best cards I designed."

"But—"

"Juan, you're the strongest kilofighter in the crew. The leader of the gang. You passed all your tests the first time. If you can't complete this task, I'll have to ask George. And he's the most arrogant one. I know you can do it. You haven't failed me yet. You shouldn't have a problem using them. Now, go and complete your task—for peace!"

"Yes, master."

Back to the robattle.

_I will master. As soon as I get rid of the villain, I will restore peace once again, _thought Juan. _And then, humans and kilobots can finally live among peace._

"It's your turn," said Rafael.

"I know it's my turn!" he pulls 3 cards from his deck. "I'll call Guardian Sapient to the field to strike!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Guardian Sapient (token) specialty, double ax ATK 30

"And I'll give it an extra power aid with this, Golden Ax of Eternity!" Guardian Sapient grabs a golden Ax. "It gives my Sapient an extra percent stat." Guardian Sapient's ATK rose to 50.

"Well I hate to make a dent in your plan, but your sapient and my insect have the same ATK."

"I wasn't finished."

"Huh?"

"I was going to play my second card. Silver spear! This gives my guardian a bonus 20 points." Guardian Sapient's attack rose by 20. "Now guardian, destroy his insect!" Guardian Sapient charges through King Insect.

"I don't think so Juan, I'll active my counter card, Plant Reproduction!" King Insect gets covered up by a flower barrier.

"Nice, but now it's time that I activate MY counter card, Stop Equip!"

Rafael gasps with shock. His card is canceled.

"Go Guardian, murder his Insect!" Guardian Sapient slashed King Insect in half and then it was destroyed. Rafael loses 20 medapoints leaving him at 420.

"I'm on fire!" cheered Juan.

"This doesn't look good Rafael," said Meta-Bee behind him in his corner.

"No, really?" replied Rafael sarcastically.

"I don't believe it, Rafael is actually losing," said Johnny.

"I know...I love it!" exclaimed Pamela. "I've never been so happy! Juan's my new hero!"

"What are you waiting for, it's your turn," said Juan.

Rafael pulls out a card. _Okay, I'm behind Juan by 80 points. He's destroyed plenty of my tokens. If I send Meta-Bee out there, I may have a chance to turn things around for a short time. But if Juan sends Blakbeetle to the field and plays the Orichalceous Medal, then I'll be in trouble!_

_Maybe it's time that we switched, _said Yubel_._

_What are you talking about?_

_If we switch our minds, Juan might get confused, and he won't know who to spend his time concentrating. Our robattling styles are completely different. This could work._

_But that's cheating._

_Oh like roged medafighters have never cheated before?_

_Good point. Alright lets do it. Cross fuse! _

They cross minds and change bodies.

_So it's true,_ thought Juan._ He does have a spirit alter ego. And it's a medabot._

_I don't have much to work here with,_ thought Yubel-Rafael. _I guess I'll have to improvise as I go._

"I'll place a card down for hold," said Yubel-Rafael. "And I'll summon Centipede and I'll place it to defend itself."

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Centipede (token) specialty, Gravity attack. DEF 65

"Is that the best you got?" asked Juan. He picks up a card. "I'll order my Guardian to destroy your medabot. Go Guardian Sapient, twirling ax!" Guardian Sapient flicks his axes toward Centipede.

"Activate counter card, Web of Shadows! This web barrier increases any TMN, CTP, and SPR types DEF by an extra 20 point bonus. Your Guardian just contradicted himself." Juan loses 15 points.

_Way to go!_ thought Rafael.

"Not bad, for a _faggot_." He pulls 3 cards. "But you do realize that Centipede is only on the field for one turn. I'll lay all 3 of these down for hold. It's back to you."

Yubel-Rafael pulls a card. She then plays a medabot token hiding down.

"If you think you'll win this robattle hiding defense all day, then you're wrong! Guardian Sapient annihilate his medabot!"

Guardian Sapient moved to attack the medabot hiding.

''TO BE CONTINUED''

"HAS RAFAEL BIT OFF MORE THAN HE CAN CHEW? CAN YUBEL-RAFAEL REALLY STAND UP TO THE POWER OF JUAN? AND WILL PAMELA AND HER GANG EVER STOP SPYING ON RAFAEL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!"


	11. Juan vs Rafael part 2

"Get ready to lose your medabot!" Juan said.

"Oh!"

"Guardian Sapient, destroy his medabot and then close in on his medapoints!" Guardian Sapient rushes and destroys the medabot Yubel-Rafael had hidden. But something weird happened.

"What?!" said Juan angrily.

Yubel-Rafael just started chuckling. "Why do you look surprised? Did you not realize the medabot I had hidden was Marshmallow Bakunin?"

"That token?"

"And I think you know what that means, don't you? Your turn automatically comes to an end!"

"You got lucky Felix."

"Woo! Nice going Yubel," said Meta-Bee.

"Thanks. But we don't have time to waste. If we're going to win this robattle, then we have to think of a plan."

"Boys, I can tell this robattle is gonna be interesting," said Pamela. "Take some notes on my new role model."

"I thought Rafael was your role model," said Johnny.

"Don't be stupid Johnny," she stuttered. "He's just a brat."

"But didn't you have a crush on him in 4th grade?" asked Kyle.

Pamela was blushing. "And you also said—" began Johnny.

"I never said those things!" she cried. "If you don't shut up you can find yourselves another leader."

"No. Please don't leave us boss!" they cried.

"Good. Now, we can sit hiding and finish watching this match."

Meanwhile on the other side of school, on the right balcony of building 9 in the front upstairs outside in their usual hangout, Rafael's friends were wondering where he was.

"Where's Rafael?" asked Brandon.

"I don't know," said Robert. "He usually meets us here during lunch. Come to think of it, I haven't even seen him all day."

"He's probably studying for our Algebra quiz this Friday," said Shannon. "You know how hard he works to maintain his D average?"

"Pretty hard I bet," said Brandon.

"But Rafael is really smart," said Robert. "He's just lazy." The others agreed.

Berly was sitting in MART. Mr. Crowder was taking role on who was here. "Rafael Felix?" he called. No answer. "Looks like Saturday School for Mr. Felix."

"I'll look for him!" said Berly.

"I don't think so," said Mr. Crowder.

"C'mon! I'm not going to ditch! I'll even leave my stuff here to get him."

"Very well. But if you don't make it back by 12:00 then you both get Saturday School."

"Okay!" She runs off to find him. Back in the robattle, a lot kids started to gather outside the blocked robattle.

"Looks like you'll be losing in front of all these people," said Juan.

"Uh-huh, whatever," said Yubel-Rafael, not caring what Juan was saying. She looked at her cards.

_Hey Yubel let me take over for now,_ said Rafael. _You've done enough._

_Are you sure?_ asked Yubel-Rafael.

_Yeah._

_Okay then. Cross fuse! They switch back and now Rafael is now robattling on the field._

"Welcome back to the party," greeted Juan.

"I thank you. Now I'll place 2 equip cards for hold, and I'll also play my other token, Holy-Oracle in defense mode!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Holy-Oracle (token) specialty, Arresting Attack

"Unless you're planning to attack my medabots, I wouldn't pull anything funny. Especially with these hidden babies on the field."

_He's toying with me,_ realized Juan. _He's trying to get me to attack so he can activate a hidden trap. We'll see about that._

"I'll take my chances! Go Guardian Sapient, destroy his Holy-Oracle!" Guardian Sapient moves to attack.

_He fell for it!_ thought Rafael.

"I'll save my Oracle with this, Under the Magician's Spell! This card can hide my token in one of 3 coffins. And you must choose one. For every coffin you fail to destroy my Oracle, it's my turn again."

"I don't think so Felix! Activate my hidden counter card, Equip Vanishing! By Discarding 2 cards from my hand, I can negate the activation of your card! Too bad for you."

"Is it?"

"Huh?"

"Because you forgot about my second hidden card, Xing Zhen Hu! This card paralyzes the activation of the remaining cards my opponent has laid down."

"No!"

"Yes! And as long as this card stays on the field, you can't use those two cards." Juan growled.

"And it's not all. You still have to attack one of my 3 coffins." Juan struggles to make a decision. "What are you waiting for?" asked Rafael.

"Guardian Sapient, attack the middle coffin!" Guardian Sapient destroys the middle coffin, but nothing.

"I missed?"

"So sad," said Rafael. "Looks like it's my turn again." He pulls a card. Juan orders to attack the coffin on the left but no luck. "Oh well," said Rafael. He pulls a card. "I'll hide this in the remaining coffin," he said. He equips a card with the one already on the field.

"At least I now know where your Oracle is hiding. Guardian Sapient, attack his last coffin!" Rafael doesn't say anything. He WANTS Juan to attack. Juan destroys the coffin but fails to destroy Holy-Oracle. At first nothing happens. Then all of a sudden, Guardian Sapient starts to act all crazy.

"My Guardian! What did you do Felix?"

"When you attacked the last coffin, I hid a trap card to surprise you. It was my Medabot Virus card." He holds up the card. "I won this in my previous robattle. This card poisons all tokens, medabots, and kilobots on the field for one turn only if their strength is bigger than 30. Now watch it infect your Guardian!"

Guardian Sapient started twitching and then malfunctioned. Juan's kilodisk, "GUARDIAN SAPIENT ERROR FUNCTION CEASED."

"Now that your Guardian is gone, it's safe for my Oracle to use its special ability. Open Eyes! Reveal the cards in Juan's hand!"

Juan couldn't control his hand from being forced to release his cards. When they did, they maximized larger and turned over revealing what cards Juan had in his hand.

"What?!" Rafael couldn't believe what Juan had in his hand. "You have the Orichalceous Medal in your hand and you haven't played it yet?"

"I don't have any intentions on playing my Orichalceous Medal yet."

"Huh?" Rafael didn't understand why.

"I have bigger things in my mind."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me!"

"Fine. The reason I haven't played it is because I've been testing your robattle wits all this time."

"My wits?"

"And so far, the Orichalceous necklace around your neck Kintora once had emphasizes the fact that you are indeed a cold, and reckless medafighter who only cares about winning, no matter the cost."

"What?!"

"If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look at the necklace. See? It's glowing. That means your reckless and cruelty is beginning to come out of its dark shell."

"That...can't be true," he said holding up the Ex Medal near his face.

_I'll weaken his medapoints even more, and then I'll throw out the Orichalceous Medal. That will be an easy victory, _thought Juan.

Juan pulls out 3 cards. "I'll summon, Guardian Neos and I'll also play these two cards for later." He then chuckles.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Guardian Neos (token) specialty, Gravity Bind ATK 40

_I have an idea he's up to something ugly, but what? _thought Rafael.

COMEMRCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

Berly was still running around the school looking for Rafael. She then happens to run into Keven, one of Rafael's friends, and who happened to have a crush on Berly was with his medabot, Landmotor. (Obviously since Keven likes cars so much, he would have a car type medabot.)

"Hey Berly, where you going?" he asks grabbing Berly's arm to stop.

"I'm looking for Rafael."

"I think I saw him in the back near the courts," he said.

"What would he be doing there?"

"He's robattling."

"Of course!" She smacked herself on the forehead. She ran off.

"Go Holy-Oracle!" ordered Rafael. "Attack his Neos!"

"Neos! Activate your special ability! Gravity Bind!" Neos creates a barrier and when Holy-Oracle gets near, she starts to float around.

"What?!"

"Neo's barrier penetrates any medabots from attacking it! And I'll also play this card, The Beginning of Suffering!"

"What is that?"

"This rare card can inflict 50 medapoints of damage each turn you fail to destroy any of my tokens. And since you didn't harm my Neos, you lose 50 points! This is the beginning of the end for you." Rafael loses 50 medapoints leaving him at 370.

"And I believe the turn is now mine." He draws 3 cards. "Guardian Neos, switch to attack! Go and destroy his Holy-Oracle!" Neos destroys Holy-Oracle and now Rafael loses 20 points leaving him at 350.

"It's your turn."

_Let me have this move,_ said Yubel.

_Sure. Cross Fuse! they both yell. Yubel is now robattling._

"I'll call Garant-Lady to the field!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Garant-Lady (token) specialty, Arresting Attack

"I'll give her this too. Shield and Spear! This equip raises my Lady's attack with an extra 10 bonus points matching your Neos and my Garant-Lady the same."

"Oh wow." He pulls 3 cards. "You didn't order your Garant-Lady to attack my token. That means you lose 50 points!" Yubel has 300. "I'll match his power against your own! Activate equip card, Astronomy! This card can allow my Neos to destroy any medabot on the field. Go Neos, destroy his Garant-Lady!" Garant-Lady was demolished.

"_My turn." Yubel and Rafael change back. Cross Fuse! "Okay then, I'll play Not-Touch in attack mode and I'll equip it with my Vine Whip battle card! Now Not-Touch is stronger than your Neos. Attack!"_

"Not so fast Felix! Activate Mirage of Nightmare! This takes half your token's power and increases my token even more! Go Neos, trample it!" Noes murders Not-Touch into explosion. Rafael's points lowered down to 250.

_Rafael, this is getting too dangerous, said Yubel. Let me take over now. _

_You're right. Cross Fuse!_

"Not bad Juan, but now it's time I turn things around," said Yubel-Rafael with confidence. She pulls a card. _Nothing! _"I'll just play this down."

"How sad. The World Robattle champion being reduced to blemish. I actually expected a more fight from you Felix. But I guess I can see you were a joke all this time." Rafael was getting angry. "Neos attack!" Neos destroyed the hidden token.

_That's it! _yelled Rafael. _I've heard enough of hisbull! Move over Yubel._

_But Rafael—_

_I'm not just gonna to stand here and let Juan make me look bad in front of everyone. My whole life I've worked hard to get where I am. I'm not going to let Juan ruin my reputation with lies just because things look bad._

_You don't stand a chance. We don't._

_I wanna try._

Yubel could see the adrenaline in Rafael's eyes. _Okay,_ she agreed. _But if you need any help, I'll be right beside you._

They change back.

"Juan, this is the beginning of the end for you!" He draws a card. He then smiles. Juan was startled. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Because from here on out, it's gonna be a whole, different game. I'll play this, Medabot Resurrection to bring back Garant-Lady back from the junkyard." Garant-Lady reappears. "And I'll also call Bronze-Knight to the field!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Bronze-Knight (token) specialty, Judgment

"And I'll activate his special ability! By giving up 20 of my medapoints, I can bring back an equip card back from the discard pile. I'll use Fusion Concept once again to fuse Garant-Lady and Bronze-Knight together to form—Gun-King! With his strength nearing a perfect 100!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Gun-King (fusion token) specialty, Set the Countdown ATK 100

Juan gasps.

"Destroy his Neos!" Gun-King destroys Guardian Neos and Juan loses 60 medapoints leaving him at 440.

"Yes!"

The kids start to cheer again for Rafael. Juan just looks around.

"And to finish, I'll set this token hidden. I turned things around! Now the game is set!"

"Wow he turned things around boss," said Kyle.

"I gotta admit it, that was impressive," said Pamela. "Now let's see if he can continue this up."

_Good job Rafael, _said Yubel.

"Tell me something Juan," began Rafael. "I've been observing the way you've been robattling in this match. You have a lot of honor and respect for your kilobots. Why would you work for a guy like Kam?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Why is it because you had a bad experience with medabots?" Juan was getting angry.

"Or maybe because you weren't a very good medafighter and blamed medabots for your failure." Juan looked like he was ready to scream.

"If it's something else, you should tell me. Maybe I can help you."

"The 10 days of darkness!" he spit out.

"Oh!" Rafael gasped with surprise.

Juan has a flashback.

The sky is red and everything is dark. There is fire everywhere. Juan is in a corner. All beat up and bruised up. He is terrified. He tries to hide himself in as an army of medabots walked in a straight troop line and then a Nin-Ninja spotted him and started coming toward him. Juan is scared as Nin-Ninja is about to strike him. Suddenly Nin-Ninja falls and Juan looks up. There stands Kam, with Red-Run.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Juan nods with fear.

"Don't be afraid," said Kam. "The world will never be a peaceful place with all these evil medabots roaming around." Red-Run shoots another medabot. "Come join with me, and together we will destroy all the medabots and end their reign of terror. All you need is a kilobot, one of the most nicest and trustworthy medabots, and you'll always be safe."

Back to the robattle.

"I must say I didn't think you had it in you," Juan finally says. "But now it's my turn." He pulls out 3 cards. He then places 2 he already had on the field. One set for hold, and one token hiding down. "Activate Card Exchange! Since were each holding 3 cards in our hand, we each select one card from the opponent and we get to keep that card throughout the rest of the robattle. I'll go first."

Rafael holds up his hand. Juan chooses the card on the left.

"Recycle the Broken huh? This card could have brought back any medabots from the junk yard. But I don't have any medabots in mine, so this card is useless to me. Okay, now you get to choose one of my cards, and hurry up! I have a robattle to win."

Rafael chooses the middle cards and Juan hands it over. Rafael looks at the card he chose and gasps. "Oh no, not this! Not the Orichalceous Medal!"

"What?" Juan notices he doesn't have it anymore. _Oh great, _he thought. _I knew I should have played it face down._

"Dude, you better be careful," began Meta-Bee as Rafael walked back to his side. "Who knows what could happen if you play that thing."

"Well I'm not so there's nothing to be worried about."

"Are you sure?" asked Juan. "Just look at the Ex necklace. See? It's glowing." It glows red again. "That proves that you WANT to play it and have power."

Rafael looked uncomfortable. "Forget it! It's not gonna happen Juan. I won't risk both our life forces just to win a robattle!"

"As long as justice is served in the end, I don't give a damn about myself."

Rafael sighs. "He just doesn't get it. Go Gun-King, destroy his hidden kilobot with your Judgment call!"

"I don't think so! Activate Parallelization Chamber!" Gun-King gets trapped into a giant, cage with no way to move.

"What have you done Juan!"

"I've sealed your Gun-King in a gigantic cage with no way to escape! And don't forget, my Beginning of Suffering card is still in play, and since I stopped you from destroying my token, you lose another 50 points." Rafael loses 50 points leaving him at 200.

"It's my turn." He draws another 3 cards. "I'll play Water-Mermaid!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Water-Mermaid (token) specialty, Water Ball ATK 30

"Attack Rafael's hidden token!" Water-Mermaid shot a few water balls and destroyed his hidden token.

"No! I'm defenseless!"

"That's it!" yelled Meta-Bee. "I want to fight!"

"No way."

"But Rafael, if you don't give me a chance, then we won't win."

"But you'll never stand up to Juan's kilobots."

"I wanna try!" argued Meta-Bee.

"Alright then." Rafael sent out his strongest weapon. "Go Meta-Bee, fusier blasters!"

"Take this, mermaid!"

"Dodge and use your water blasters!" ordered Juan. Water-Mermaid throws a water ball but Meta-Bee shoots one through.

"Jump now, and launch rockets!"

"You're going down!" yelled Meta-Bee as he launched his rockets.

"I don't think so, reflect and use tidal wive!" Water-Mermaid created a wave and threw it against Meta-Bee.

"META-BEE FULL BODY DAMAGE 40 PERCENT MISSILES OFF LINE," said Rafael's medadisk.

The entire field was covered in water for a short moment. During that time, Water-Mermaid swam under and struck Meta-Bee from behind.

"META-BEE RIGHT ARM 100% DAMAGE FUNCTION CEASE," said Rafael's medadisk.

"I'll use my Medabot Resurrection card to bring back Guardian Neos from the junkyard!" Guardian Neos reappears on the field. "And I'll also equip it with my Milky Way card. This card increases Guardian Neos with more power. Go Neos, attack his medabot!" Neos attacks Meta-Bee with a gigantic fist.

"And use your gravity bind!"

"Dodge!"

Meta-Bee couldn't dodge and he took an explosion full of damage.

"Meta-Bee!"

"META-BEE FULL BODY DAMAGE LEGS ARMS AND HEAD NEAR FUNCTION CEASED 95 PERCENT DAMAGE," said Rafael's medadisk. After the smoke cleared out, Meta-Bee was on the ground on his stomach, all beat up, scratched. He was down.

"And to finish, I'll equip Water-Mermaid with this card, Bow & Arrow! This equip card gives my Mermaid an extra 20 percent of power." Water-Mermaid's strength goes up to 50. "And it also lets my mermaid attack my opponent directly. Go Water-Mermaid, attack!" Water-Mermaid shot Rafael in the chest with her arrow.

Rafael cried out in pain. He lost 50 points plus another 50 for not destroying any of Juan's tokens. He has now only 100 points left. He collapsed on one knee aching in pain.

"1 more turn and this robattle is over!" said Juan._ If only I still had the Orichalceous Medal, I would have played it now and ended this robattle with a perfect victory. But no, this faggot had to take it from me so he can have power. Selfish. That's just something a reckless medafighter like him would do._

"I can't lose!" Rafael struggled to say those words. "If I do, then innocent medafighters will suffer and all medabots will be destroyed." He struggles to get back up. "I won't lose this robattle! I'm taking you down Juan! So I activate my Hand Recovery! I can put my hand back into my deck and draw the same amount of cards I had before." He draws 5 new cards.

"You're wasting your time," said Juan.

Rafael looked at his hand. The Ex Medal around his neck glowed red once again. _No! I'm out of options!_ He looked at his side of the field. Gun-King was trapped. Meta-Bee was out of commission, and he was down to his last 100 points. _If I play the Orichalceous Medal, my medabots will get stronger and might stand a chance against Juan's. It's the only way to reverse the situation._ He struggles to make a decision.

"Do it," whispered a voice.

"Huh?"

"Play...the card." Meta-Bee groans and struggles to get on his feet.

"Meta-Bee...?"

"Play it!" he screamed as he got back up.

"Alright then." Rafael is scared. He reaches for the card and is about to play it.

_Rafael no!_ cried Yubel grabbing his arm.

"Let go Yubel!"

_You're making a mistake!_

"F**k off!"

_Listen to me, your mind is being manipulated by everything Juan has been saying. If you play this card, you're no better than a roged medafighter!_

Rafael just looks at her.

_You don't have to do this,_ she said. _We can still win._ _We just have to find another way._

Rafael closes his eyes and smiles still raising his arm holding the card. "You're right. If I play this card, everything I stand for would be a lie. I rather lose with honor than win by cheating." But before he set the card down, Berly rushed through the big crowd of students; she tripped while yelling "Rafael!" She falls to the ground.

"Huh?" He turns. Due to the distraction, he forgot he was still holding the Orichalceous Medal. He accidentally drops the card and it fell on his medadisk a bit crooked on one of the layers on the medabot zone. It activates. Everyone including Juan gasps. Rafael screamed as the card did its thing. So does Yubel as they get separated with force. The giant red hexagon quickly appeared on the field. Pam and her posse were stunned. Berly gasped with fear. And from a distance, a mysterious kid wearing a gray cap and a long dark, dark blue cape with 2 KBT medabots were walking about half a mile away from Rafael's school spotted the red light. They looked up at it and continued walking to their destination. From Building 9, Rafael's friends also saw the red light. They ran to the edge of the balcony.

"Do you see what I see?" asked Brandon.

"Is that light what I think it is?" asked Robert.

"The Orichalceous Medal!" responded Shannon. "C'mon guys, we better get over there!"

"I can't believe you just did that!" said Juan. "And to think everything I said about you was just talk. But I guess this is going to be the real deal."

Rafael just glared angrily at Juan with a look that said_ "Get ready for the fight of your life!" _Rafael's eyes were the same, except the little dash line across his pupils was red. The little red hexagon with the X in the middle was glowing red on his forehead.

"TO BE CONTINUED"

"HAS RAFAEL GONE NUTS? HOW WILL HE HANDLE THE POWER OF THE ORICHALCEOUS MEDAL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!"


	12. Juan vs Rafael part 3

''PREVIOUSLY ON MEDABOTS WAKING THE KILOBOTS, JUAN PRETTY MUCH HAD THE ROBATTLE WON UNTIL RAFAEL MADE AN INCREDIBLE COMEBACK WITH HIS GUN-KING. JUAN TRAPPED GUN-KING USING HIS PARALLELIZATION CHAMBER COUNTER CARD AND SO RAFAEL SENT META-BEE TO BATTLE BUT META-BEE WAS NO MATCH FOR THE POWER OF JUAN'S KILOBOTS. WHEN RAFAEL GOT HIS HANDS ON THE ORICHALCEOUS MEDAL AND THEN PLAYED IT, THE ORICHALCEOUS MEDAL GAINED CONTROL OF RAFAEL'S MIND. NOW THIS IS THE FINAL PART OF THIS EVER LASTING ROBATTLE AND ONLY ONE OF THESE STRONG MEDAFIGHTERS WILL WIN AND ESCAPE WITH THEIR LIFE FORCE, ONLY QUESTION IS, WHICH ONE?''

"Well I hope you're satisfied," began Juan looking at a more evil, angrier Rafael. "Everything you said about robattling with harmony is all gone. What happened to honor hypocrite?"

"Honor?" said Rafael. "Why, I have the Orichalceous power in my control now. I've never felt such power running through my veins. Who needs honor? It's all about power!"

"Does he really mean all that?" asked Pamela.

"It's the Orichalceous boss," said Johnny. "That thing must be messing with his brain!"

"Rafael," whispered Berly in fear. "What have I done to you?"

"Now that the Orichalceous Medal serves me, watch it strengthen my medabots!" The Orichalceous boosted all of Rafael's medabots by 10%. Even Meta-Bee. His green eyes turned bright red with evil. Instead of being able to talk, all he does is roar and growl in his new low kilobot voice.

"Now, to continue with this robattle, I'll activate this, Medabot Recuperate! This card cancels all affects my opponent has to me and my medabots! So your Parallelization Chamber is gone! Come on out Gun-King!" Gun-King's attack is now 110. Making it the strongest token on the field.

"I'll also activate the card Caught in Hand! I can peek at your hand and use any card I want! So I'll use that Recycle the Broken card to bring back 4 medabots from the junkyard. Rise again Not-Touch, Holy-Oracle, Garant Lady, and Bronze Knight! Now my medabots, feel the power of the Orichalceous running through your circuits!" All of his medabots began to enhance the power of the evil hexagon. "I'll sacrifice Holy-Oracle and Not-Touch to raise Gun-King's strength even more! I'll do the same with Garant Lady and Bronze Knight to give power to Meta-Bee." His medabots grew stronger and more evil. "Don't forget that my Xing Zhen Hu card is still in play. That means the rest of your face down cards are negated. You have nothing else to defend yourself! Destroy his kilobot Gun-King!" Gun-King destroys Juan's Guardian and tears it to pieces with such brute.

"No, my Neos!" Juan loses 60 medapoints leaving him with 380 left.

"And since I destroyed one of your tokens, your Beginning of Suffering card loses its power!" The cards gets destroyed.

"My Meta-Bee hasn't gotten a chance to make you suffer. Go Meta-Bee, fusier blasters! Aim at Water-Mermaid's head!"

Meta-Bee does as he told. He shot Water-Mermaid in the left eye. "Finish it!" Meta-Bee roars and launches his rockets. Water-Mermaid was destroyed.

"Wow that is some serious power," said Pamela. _Imagine if I had that...I would be invincible! _

Yubel woke up and is trapped in a cell deep inside Rafael's mind. She looks around and doesn't know where she is. All she can see is an opening of some sort. There lies the battle between Rafael and Juan.

_What's this? _she wondered. _The Orichalceous Medal is on the field and Rafael is using it? But how?_

Just then, Rafael's friends come running to the scene. "Rafael!" called Brandon. Rafael turns and gives them a nasty look.

"Whoa what the hell?" asked Robert.

"What's going on? What the hell is that Orichalceous thing doing on Rafael's forehead?" asked Brandon.

"You guys missed all the action," said Pamela as they were came up to his friends from their hiding place.

"Then why don't you three fill us in?" asked Shannon.

"I don't trust these three as far as I can throw them," said Robert.

"Start talking, why does Rafael have that thing on his head!" Brandon grabbed Johnny by the shirt. "And I want answers, now!"

"Hey, hey not the shirt! My grandma gave me this for my birthday!"

"Wrong answer bitch! Now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Johnny cries with fear and Kyle and Pamela come help him off Brandon's hands. "Rafael got the Orichalceous Medal from Juan and then he played it," said Pamela. Johnny drops to the ground gasping for air.

"That's impossible! Rafael would never do that. He knows that thing's evil!"

"It's a lot worse than you think."

"Huh?" says everyone. They turn and see Berly walking up to them slowly with a worried look like she's about to cry.

"Once that card is activated, you're never the same person again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just watch the fight—" she almost burst out. "Just watch the rest of the robattle and you'll see what I mean."

"Uh okay," said Robert. "How bad can it be?"

Rafael just growls as a dark, black and red aroma covers him.

COMEMRCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

"Tell me something," began Juan. "How does it feel to know that all this time you were in denial about your robattling styles? That you are indeed a reckless, medafighter who only cares about winning?"

"What's wrong?" asked Rafael with an evil grin. "Is it really my fault that this time it's _your_ faith that's at stake? If only you would have played it earlier, you wouldn't be in this predicament Juan."

_The Medal may be strong, but I'm not worried. I trust my kilobots. They have NEVER let me down._

"The odds may be against me, but that will all change soon enough! You'll see!" Juan draws 3 cards. "I summon the almighty Guardian Sphinx in defense mode!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Guardian Sphinx (token) specialty, Bite.

"I'll destroy that kilobot like there's no tomorrow. Now finish your move."

"I'll lay one card down and end my turn."

"Good, now let the destruction begin!" Rafael pulls a card. "Meta-Bee, rocket launch!"

Meta-Bee roars and launches his rockets.

"Bad move Felix! For I activate my Mirror Counter card! This counter lets me choose the victim of those seeker missiles. And I choose your Gun-King!" The mirror reversed Meta-Bee's rockets toward Gun-King. Gun-King blocked the rockets but Rafael still lost some major points. He had only 70 points left.

"Not bad, but all you did was prolong your eventual downfall," said Rafael. "Soon, your life force will be locked and then I will reign supreme!"

"Not if I defeat you first!" Juan said.

"We'll see."

Juan draws 3 cards. He places one face down and then summons a hidden kilobot in defense mode. "Unlike you, I actually care enough about my kilobots to keep them from harm—unlike what you're doing!"

"Right. Those are the words I'd expect to hear from someone who's running out of options. Go Meta-Bee, attack his Guardian Sphinx! Demolish it!"

Meta-Bee roared jumped on Guardian Sphinx and started to punch her. He continued punching her until Guardian Sphinx stopped responding. "That's not enough. Keep hitting her," ordered Rafael. "I have the power of the worlds strongest force on my side, and nobody can stop me!" He lets out a maniacally evil laugh. Meta-Bee continues to punch non-stop until Guardian Sphinx was completely destroyed. Juan lost 80 medapoints leaving him at 300 left to spare. "And I'll use my Quick Attack equip on Meta-Bee to allow him to attack your hidden kilobot again and again until it is completely decapitated! And while he does that, I don't think it would be fair to keep Gun-King on the bench. Attack Juan's medapoints!" Rafael orders Gun-King to attack Juan's medapoints. Juan has 190 medapoints left.

The big crowd of kids who were still watching were cheering at everything they were seeing. Except Rafael's friends. Berly was shocked by Rafael's antics and could not say anything. Rafael was robattling like a roged medafighter. "Gun-King, while Meta-Bee is teaching his kilobot a life lesson, attack Juan's medapoints directly again!" Gun-King strikes Juan leaving him with 80 medapoints left. Juan was on the ground holding his aching chest.

"That's it," said Rafael. "Keep hitting it. Make him suffer for everything he has done to us!" Meta-Bee let another roar and continued punching and punching and punching and punching and punching and punching and punching.

Berly had it. "Rafael!" Rafael turned and looked.

"Stop this now!" she screamed at him. "I know you're in there somewhere, and I know you can hear me. You have to stop what you're doing!" Rafael looked away.

"I know you're not evil..." Berly finished.

"More, more! Don't stop until he's completely destroyed!"

"Must...save...kilobot," struggled Juan. "Activate...Nightmare Chains!"

He activates his face down card. Suddenly from the ground, chains popped out from all over the place and wrapped round Meta-Bee's throat keeping him from further destroying the kilobot.

"Now your medabot can't move!"

"Oh man!" said Pamela and her posse. They couldn't believe the destruction Rafael has caused.

"Wow that was intense!" cried Shannon. "Looks like he has this robattle all wrapped up!"

Kirsten snapped a picture with her camera. "This is definitely going in the year book."

"You go Rafael!" cheered Robert.

"Kill him again!" yelled Brandon. "Those are some nice moves huh?" he asked Berly. He then notices something wrong with her. "Earth to Berly? What's wrong girl?"

"I'm fine, but Rafael isn't! He's hypnotized!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Shannon.

"He's thrashing kilobots back and forth and talking about power! That's not Rafael's robattling style at all! The Orichalceous Medal is poisoning his mind! He would never say horrible things like that." She then covers her face with her hands and sobs again. "It's all my fault!" Brandon puts his arm around her shoulder. Shannon, Robert, and Kirsten all feel bad.

Rafael draws a card. "Well, here we are, you're just about to lose this robattle, and your life force. Finish him off Gun-King! Attack him directly!" Gun-King is just about to finish off Juan.

"Activate...Reduction Generator!" struggles Juan to yell.

"No!" gasped Rafael.

"Gun-King loses half its points! He saved himself!" cried Pamela. Gun-King still managed to attack Juan. He left Juan with 20 medapoints left.

_I can't believe it. How is this possible? _ asked Yubel._ Rafael never played that card himself. How is it on the field?_

Juan struggled to get on his feet and just burst out laughing. "I told you the Ex Medal would reveal your robattling personality. This is you: wicked, reckless, greedy, selfish, insensitive, a traitor, and a power hungry jerk."

"Huh?" said Rafael.

"I knew your lust for power wouldn't stop you from getting it. But I was right. You're reckless." Rafael just grows with anger.

"It's true. Only someone with hate like you would cause a lot of mayhem and destruction. And I have had enough of it!"

"Shut up! Enough talk! Let's robattle!"

"If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look at all the kilobots you destroyed." He waves his hand around and shows Rafael all the broken medaparts of the kilobots he has destroyed. "And if that's not enough evidence to make you realize, why don't you take a look at your medabots. At one time they were pure. Now they're evil kilobots!"

Rafael looked at the damage of the broken medaparts everywhere, and at his side of the field._ Did I really do all this? Gun-King, you're hurt. And Meta-Bee...my loyal friend...what have I done to to you?_

"No! You deceived me!"

"I'm not the one who played the Orichalceous Medal at the cost of betraying my best friend just to win!" countered Juan. "Your lust for power destroyed a valuable friendship of a medafighter and his medabot and for that, you shall pay the price!"

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Rafael, testing Juan.

"You'll see. Someone is going to lose this robattle next turn and this nightmare will be over!" He draws 3 cards and puts them into his hand. _There's only one kilobot left that can save me, and it's time to bring her out!_ "I activate this, Sacrifice for a Summon!" A giant black casket appeared behind Juan floating above him. "By giving up half my medapoints, I can summon any kilobot I want. And I'll summon my loyal companion!"

The black casket started to shine red lightning. Then it stopped and out jumped Blakbeetle.

"Blakbeetle!" said Rafael.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW KILOBOT STATS''

Blakbeetle (kilobot) specialty, Swift Fire Attack.

"We meet again, Meta-Bee," said Blakbeetle. Meta-Bee just roared with anger and struggled to get out of the chains.

"I have to stop all this!" said Rafael. He tried to pull the Orichalceous Medal card off his medadisk, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the card began to glow red and Rafael started screaming. He placed his hands on his head. The evil of the Orichalceous Medal started to consume Rafael's mind. He couldn't control the power of the Orichalceous Medal anymore. Now the sky was turning dark due to the aroma of the Orichalceous Medal. The sky was getting darker and windy. Red thunder flashed.

"What's going on with him?" asked Pamela.

"It's the real power of the Orichalceous," said Shannon. "It's closing in on his mind. We could lose him forever!"

"No!" cried Berly._ C'mon Rafael, fight it!_

"Now to end this robattle, I'm going to defeat you—with this!" He holds up Rafael's Medaforce card.

"—No!" struggled Rafael to spit the words out.

"It's true a kilobot can't summon the medaforce, but if the kilobot is strong enough then it might have a chance." He inserts the medaforce card in his kilodisk. Blakbeetle's strength rose very high. "That's right Felix. I'm going to defeat you with your own medaforce! And I'll also activate my other card, Freedom's Fire! It's well worth half my medapoints, but I can give up the rest of my kilobots and the medabots' power in both our junkyards and on our field directly to Blakbeetle!" Blakbeetle absorbs the strength of all the medabots and kilobots and adds it to her own. "1000 medapoints. That's more than enough to wipe you out of your misery. Blakbeetle, destroy his medabots and the rest of his medapoints! Use the power of the Medaforce!"

Blakbeetle roars and does a "hulk smash" while she used all her strength to unleash the power of the medaforce. Gun-King was destroyed and Meta-Bee's medal flew out of his body. During the explosion, you can hear Rafael scream, "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"No way, Rafael actually lost!" said Kyle.

"This can't be!" cried Shannon.

"Oh shit!" said Robert.

"RAFAEL!" screamed Berly.

_Juan beat him. If Rafael lost the robattle, then he loses his life force, _said Yubel.

After everything cleared out, the sky was shining blue once again. Juan was chuckling with his victory as Rafael was barley standing, trying to keep his balance.

"Time to pay up, Felix," said Juan as he started walking toward him. Rafael's body was releasing the steam from the explosion.

"You know the Orichalceous Medal never leaves the field without taking something along for the ride," began Juan. "And this time, it's you! And you have yourself to blame. You brought this hell upon yourself due you lust for power. Now, your life force will help bring back Gryphon!"

_I have to do something! Yubel started chanting a prayer. With the power of my mystical powers, and the divine powers of the ancient ways, I release myself from this prison chamber so that I maybe with the chosen medafighter. Hang on Rafael, I'm coming! All of a sudden, a bright light shined in front of her and the Orichalceous lock started to crack. The sky turns dark again as the Orichalceous Medal closes in on Rafael as kids from the crowd start saying "Oh my god! What's going to happen to him? There he goes!" Rafael is in the hexagon shining bright red when all of a sudden, Yubel appears with him._

_Rafael! I'll save you!_ She pushes Rafael off the hexagon.

_Yubel, what are you doing!?_

_I won't let this happen to you._

_But...why?_

_You've been a good friend to me all this time. The least I can do to repay you is give you back your body. Good bye Rafael..._

_Yubel wait! Don't go! Nooo!_

The Orichalceous Medal was finishing sucking up in the dark sky. Then it disappeared. The sky turned bright blue again. "Adios, _faggot,_"said Juan. And as Rafael was falling to the ground, he whispered his final words. "Yubel...I'm...sorry." He collapses to the ground.

"Hey, you alright man?" called Brandon.

"I doubt it," said Pamela.

"Yeah, ditto," said Kyle.

"This is crazy," said Shannon.

"C'mon man," said Robert.

"Oh Rafael no...please no," begged Berly to herself.

"Rafael, get up! Please Rafa!" yelled Kirsten.

Juan just chuckled as he bend down and took back his Orichalceous Medal card. He also took the Ex Medal necklace away from him.

"I believe these belong to me," said Juan.

"Mission status?" asked George on Juan's kilodisk.

"Mission—accomplished," answered Juan.

Suddenly, a big black helicopter lowered down towards Juan. George was steering the helicopter since he was the only one who had a helicopter license for unknown reasons.

"C'mon! There's more souls waiting for us at North High School," said Jose. Jose opened the side door and lowered a ladder for Juan to climb.

"I want to do it! I want to do it!" complained Tyler.

"Shut up twerp."

"What do I do with the body?" asked Juan.

"Ah bring it along, we'll dump it off as we fly," said George. Juan grabs Rafael's body and holds onto the ladder as they fly off. They begin to fly over the crowd of students as well as his friends.

"Hey, let go of him!" yelled Kirsten.

"Fine whatever! Hot potato!" He throws Rafael's body towards them. His body falls on Johnny, Kyle, Robert, and Brandon.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Shannon.

"Keep him! I already have everything of his I need! Say hello to the Orichalceous for me because you guys are next! Hahahaha!" They fly off.

"You asshole! Get back here!" yells Brandon.

"Rafael!" said Robert shaking his body.

"Speak to us!" said Shannon holding onto his body.

Suddenly, Pamela had a devious smile on her face. "Boys?"

"We know exactly what you're thinking boss!" said Kyle.

"Let's go before we lose them!" said Pamela. They run off.

His friends were still trying to wake him up.

"Rafael! Can you hear me?" asked Shannon bending down as she was holding him.

"You gotta wake up man," said Robert.

"C'mon Rafael, wake up! Wake up!" said Brandon.

No luck.

Berly was worried and bend down aside Rafael's right. "Please...wake up," she said rubbing her hand gently on his forehead.

The lunch bell rang. It was time for 5th hour but his friends wouldn't leave him. All of the kids from the crowd left for their classes. They were talking about the match they seen and how cool it was. It was officially marked "BEST MATCH OF THE YEAR." For some odd reason, it started raining. Then from across a distance, the same mysterious kid with his KBT medabots from earlier walked up to them.

"Excuse me," he asked.

"Now is not a good time," said Shannon.

"I'm looking for the medafighter known as Rafael Felix."

Brandon lost it. "She said get lost! Can't you see this isn't a good time!?"

"My name is Jessie Junior."

''WILL RAFAEL EVER REGIAN CONSCIENCENESS? JUST WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS MEDAFIGHTER? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!''

Today's robattle:

Juan defeats Rafael and becomes the new World Robattle Champion due to the regulations of the medabot corporation and the official guidelines.

More Medabots, More Power!

[Robattle Theme Music: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park]


	13. TRAIL BY STONE

''RAFAEL WAS IN THE NURSES OFFICE ON THE LITTLE BED. HE APPEARED TO BE HAVING A DREAMING FLASHBACK...''

He was back inside the Orichalceous Medal. He was just about to have his life force taken. Until Yubel took his place.

_Rafael! I won't let this happen to you! _

_Yubel no! What are you doing here!?_

_It only needs one of us. So I'm letting the medal take me instead. It's been nice knowing you._

_No! Yubel!_

Rafael finally woke up from the nightmare he was having, breathing and gasping for air.

"Hey look who's up!" said Miss Montesinos. All of Rafael's friends were huddled up together around his bed.

"I thought he was never going to wake up," said Robert.

"I must have passed out after I defeated Juan," said Rafael rubbing his head. The room turned silent. His friends looked uncomfortable.

"I...did defeat him, right?" asked Rafael.

"Um Rafael? There's something you should know," said Shannon. They told him the real story. They told him how he went mad when he played the Orichalceous Medal. Rafael just listened in shock.

"I fixed Meta-Bee for you," said Miss Montesinos, trying to cheer him up.

Rafael didn't care. "So, I didn't defeat him?" he asked. "But that's impossible! If I lost, then my life force would have—" He didn't finish his sentence. He just fell back on the little hospital bed and stared in space. Meanwhile outside, after it stopped raining even though the sky was still dark, Jessie Junior was looking around the wet place at all the destroyed medaparts Rafael had left. He then noticed Meta-Bee's medal laying on the ground. He picked it up. Rafael and his friends were running up to Jessie Junior.

"Glad to finally see you on your feet," said Jessie Junior.

"Thanks. Who are you?"

"The name is Jessie Junior. Just came from a long way. And these are my partners."

"What up peoples?" said Bayonet.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Bayonet AKA Meta-Bee (medabot) specialty, Multi Blast, the Medaforce.

"How do you do?" asked Blakbeetle.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Blakbeetle AKA Meta-Bee's long lost sister (medabot) specialty, Swift Fire Attack, the Medaforce.

"Blakbeetle? Are you sure this ones a good guy?" Berly asked.

"Girl and yes," said Jessie Junior. "She's Meta-Bee's sister. Believe me, they're nothing alike. Blakbeetle can be warm and sweet and gentle. But Meta-Bee can be stupid and arrogant."

"Hey!" said Bayonet.

Rafael just looks at them and then at his medal.

"Oh this is yours?" said Jessie Junior. "Sorry. Here." He hands him back the medal.

Rafael just looks at it uncomfortably.

Jessie Junior looked puzzled. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't deserve this medal, not after everything I have done."

"Rafael, don't say that!" said Miss Montesinos.

"I don't. Juan was right. I'm nothing but a reckless medafighter. And even after what I've done in that match, there's no way to say that's a lie."

"Stop criticizing yourself Rafael. It wasn't your fault. Just let it go," said Berly.

"There's no denying it. Thanks to my stupid actions, Yubel is gone."

"Who's Yubel?" asked Jessie Junior.

"His medabot spirit alter ego," replied Shannon.

_Medabot spirit alter ego?_ thought Jessie Junior._ Interesting..._

"I'm a reckless medafighter who only cares about winning. Did you not see what I did to those kilobots?"

"You didn't know what you were doing—" said Miss Montesinos.

"Actions speak louder than words. I was no better than a roged medafighter. And for that, I am never robattling again."

"That's crazy!" said Robert.

"Don't feel bad Rafael," soothed Miss Montesinos rubbing her hand on his back. "We can get her back. It's unhealthy to bring yourself down with all this negativity. You have to let it go."

"How can I let it go? There's no forgiveness for the actions and the destruction I created. Everyone was depending on me to win that match. But I threw it away all because I wanted power. I'm a hypocrite."

"That's not true," she said.

"I've let everyone down."

Brandon went nuts. "Dude get over it!" He grabbed Rafael by the shirt and socked him hard in the face.

"Brandon!" Miss Montesinos scolded. Jessie Junior was stunned. "Ouch," said Bayonet.

"If you want to save Yubel, then you have to get over your self pity and accept your defeat. So what if you lost? Big deal! You're still around. Aren't you? Instead of crying over yourself, why not use that big head of yours and think of a way to rescue her?" Rafael struggled to get back up and rubbed his cheek.

"You still want your medal?" asked Jessie Junior holding out the medal. Rafael takes the medal. He transports Meta-Bee back and inserts his medal into him.

"Wow, an original Meta-Bee!" exclaimed Jessie Junior. "I've never seen one before."

Meta-Bee wakes up. "Ow...what happened? One a minute I remember robattling, and then it went lights out."

"Meta-Bee, I'm sorry I betrayed our friendship when I played the Orichalceous Medal. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah I'm sorry too," said Meta-Bee. "I was the one who told you to play it despite everything that things does."

"Wait a minute!" said Rafael. "I just remembered something!"

"What's that?" asked Miss Montesinos.

"I never actually played the Orichalceous Medal! I was just about to put it down but then, something else struck my mind." Berly looked away.

"I was going to put it down...and then..." he has a flashback.

_He is in the robattle, holding up the Orichalceous Medal in his hand, and then a girl yells his name and he turns around. He sees Berly, trying to get through the big crowd of kids and then she trips. He startles and drops the Orichalceous Medal on his medadisk and then it activates._

"So it was...you," he said looking at Berly.

"Oh Rafael I'm sorry," she says trying to hold his arm. He pulls back.

"Wow, I can't believe you have a Meta-Bee too!" said Jessie Junior.

"Too? Someone else has one?"

"Yeah. I do. Him." He points at Bayonet while he is examining a broken medapart.

"What?" he asks.

"His real name is Meta-Bee too? Wow. And I thought I came up with the name."

Jessie Junior laughed. "Na, that name's been going around along time."

Rafael gets serious. "So tell me, why have you come all this way just to meet me?"

"I have been robattling kilobots for 2 years," said Jessie Junior. "I have been traveling all around searching and robattling the strongest medafighters I could find. And they have all lost to Bayonet and Blakbeetle within the minute."

"The minute?" Rafael was impressed.

"Yes. It was disappointing and so I had to continue searching. Not to mention destroying kilobots as I went. So when I made it here to the United States, I already defeated the 3 top ranked medafighters. And so then I decided to check out the world champion himself."

"Well if you want to face the 2ndplace World Robattle Champion medafighter, then you came to the right place!"

"Uh-huh that's right," said Meta-Bee.

"Where?"asked Shannon.

"Uh, right in front of him!"

"Then why is he flying inside a helicopter right now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're no longer the champion," she said looking up from her laptop.

"What!?" cried Rafael and Meta-Bee.

"Uh-huh," said Shannon. "Juan is. He was automatically given the crown once he defeated you."

"Aw man!" groaned Meta-Bee.

"Well that's okay," said Jessie Junior. "I'm not interested whether you're champion or not. It's if you're worthy is what it counts. So how about it? Think you can last against Bayonet and Blakbeetle for more than a minute?"

"I don't know Jessie. These guys look scared," said Bayonet.

"Scared!?" said Meta-Bee. "C'mon Rafael! Let's take these 'em down!"

"I don't know," said Rafael having doubts in his decision to robattle again.

"Are you just going to sit here and let them insult you?"

"C'mon Rafael," said Jessie Junior. "I came all this way just to robattle you. Don't bail on me now."

He sighs. "Alright then. I don't like it, but I'll fight just to calm my nerves down."

They set the stage.

"Wait a minute," said Kirsten. "Two against one? That doesn't seem fair."

"Don't worry about it," Rafael winked at her. "We don't mind."

"You sure?" Jessie Junior asked again. "All the medafighters I've faced either robattled one-on-one or two-on two. You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm positive," said Rafael. "Do you even know who I am?" Jessie didn't seem to sure about this but quickly got over it.

"Gentlemen, I'll be your referee," said Miss Montesinos. "This robattle will last a minute only. Which ever medabot remains standing left wins. Medabots ready? Robattle!"

"Don't worry Rafael. We'll robattle the old school way. No medacards."

_Good,_ thought Rafael. _Haven't had a normal robattle in a long time._

"Go Bayonet, attack him from behind!" ordered Jessie Junior. "Blakbeetle, keep him busy long enough to let Bayonet strike Meta-Bee!"

"Meta-Bee watch your back, Bayonet's going to attack you from behind. When he strikes, block him and use your fusier blasters!" ordered Rafael. "As for Blakbeetle, forget about her, she's just a distraction. And whatever you do, DO NOT LOSE YOUR FOCUS!!"

Bayonet tried to attack him from behind but Meta-Bee blocked him. Unfortunately Bayonet was twice as strong and punched him. Blakbeetle came up and did a clothesline on Meta-Bee.

Rafael's medadisk, "METABEE HEAD DAMAGE 30 PERCENT."

"Go Meta-Bee, fusier blasters!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He starts firing. Bayonet dodges all the bullets. So does Blakbeetle.

_They're fast, _thought Rafael.

"Now show him the power of your blasters!" ordered Jessie Junior.

"You got it!" Bayonet began firing at Meta-Bee and he couldn't escape.

"METABEE 60 PERCENT DAMAGE TO SHIELDS," said Rafael's medadisk.

"He's good, but we're better! Meta-Bee, use your reaction bombs and aim for his head joint!"

"Right!" Meta-Bee shot out his rockets but Bayonet caught them in mid air.

"No way!" said Meta-Bee looking shocked.

"I know all your moves," said Bayonet. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Better than that huh? Well why don't I start right now!"

Meta-Bee and Bayonet start charging at each other full head on attack.

"Jump!" yells Jessie Junior. Rafael and Meta-Bee did not see that coming.

"Fire now!" Bayonet fires at Meta-Bee until he runs out of ammo.

"He's out of ammo! Meta-Bee nows your chance to capitalize!"

"Gotcha!" He tries to fire but only clicks. "Aw, I'm out of ammo too!"

"Too bad," said Jessie Junior. "Blakbeetle, you still have ammo, finish him off!"

"Right!" she said. Blakbeetle fired her ammo at Meta-Bee.

"Action mode!" Meta-Bee changes to action mode. Meta-Bee ram straight for Blakbeetle but Bayonet stopped him right in his tracks. Rafael gasped at Bayonet's incredible strength.

"Throw him in the air!"

Bayonet throws Meta-Bee in the air as Meta-Bee changes back into normal mode. There, Blakbeetle met him in the air and kneed him in the gut.

"Use Multi-Blast!" Bayonet used Multi-Blast on Meta-Bee while he was still falling in the air. He falls to the ground. Meta-Bee looked done for.

"I guess that's it," said Jessie Junior, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Argh, get up Meta-Bee! Get up!"

"I may be down, but I'm not out yet!" struggles Meta-Bee as he gets back up.

"What!?" says Jessie Junior surprised. He thought Meta-Bee was finished.

"Take this!" Meta-Bee punches Bayonet in the gut and in the face. He then grabs Bayonet by the arm and swung him hard into Blakbeetle. Meta-Bee also launches his rockets but Bayonet evades them. Meta-Bee grabs Bayonet in a headlock and super kicks Blakbeetle away from interfering. Bayonet continued to squirm in Meta-Bee's clutches until...

"Times up!" said Miss Montesinos. "It's been a minute and all medabots are still functioning. This match is a draw."

Jessie Junior looked thrilled. He had found the medafighter he had been looking for. He begins to clap as he walks to them.

"Nice moves out there," said Jessie Junior.

"Thanks," said Rafael. "Your medabots are really strong. We barely made a comeback."

"They ain't so tough," said Meta-Bee. "I could have taken both them out with one hit."

"Yeah right! We were moping the floor with you," said Bayonet.

"Why you!"

"So how about it? Will you join up with me to stop the kilobots from utter destruction?" asked Jessie Junior.

"As much fun as that sounds, I have bigger things to worry about at this moment. Like saving Yubel before she becomes fuel energy for Gryphon."

"Well no problem. I can take you there."

"Can you really?"

"Sure. I know where Kam's lair is. And that's where all the life forces are being held at."

_Excellent!_ thought Rafael. _Now I can save Yubel!_

"But if we're going to war, then you're going to need another medabot by your side. Transport Rokusho!" He transports Rokusho.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Rokusho (medabot) specialty, Sword and Speed, The Medaforce.

"I give you Rokusho. He carries the medaforce."

"Greetings," says Rokusho. "I would fight, but my sword is badly damage is well as the rest of my parts."

"Well no problem" says Miss Montesinos. "I have the perfect solution for this!"

She puts Rokusho's medal in a different body.

"Guys, say hello to Roks!"

"I feel a lot stronger!" says Rokusho.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Roks (medabot) specialty, High Speed & Sword, The Medaforce.

"Roku—er I mean _Roks, _will you fight by my side?" asked Rafael.

"Of course I will," answered Roks.

"Alright. Now that we have our team, let's go get Yubel back!"

"We?"

"Yes I mean "we"! What, you won't help me save Yubel?"

"It's a long way," began Shannon. "I have a lot of homework to do."

"Aw c'mon! You rather do school work then travel?" he asked.

"I have honors classes Rafael. My education is important."

"Well thanks a lot!!"

"And we can't go...because..." began Robert.

"Because I promised to help him dig lots for a new fence!" said Brandon.

Rafael looked at Miss Montesinos with hope. "I'm sorry Rafael," she apologized. "But I have classes to teach."

"I'll help you," said Berly.

"Haven't you done enough?" snapped Rafael angrily. Berly was silenced.

"Well, the airplane leaves tomorrow," said Jessie Junior. "If we want to get going, then you better get ready by tonight. Plane leaves first thing at 12:30 PM tomorrow."

"I'll be there. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning."

"Great. See you then." He leaves with Bayonet and Blakbeetle.

Everybody looks at Rafael. "I'm going," he says. "If I have to risk my life to save Yubel, then that's what I'm going to. I owe it to her."

He leaves with Meta-Bee.

COMMERCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

''MEANWHILE...''

"Hurry up! Peddle faster! We're going to lose them!" said Pamela as she, Kyle, and Johnny were on a three seated bike as they were trying to catch up to the helicopter.

"It looks like they finished their job. They're about to take off!" said Kyle.

"Faster! Don't you guys ever go to a gym?" she asked.

"Boss, they're taking off!" yelled Johnny.

"Oh no! Short cut through the free way. We'll jump on!"

"What!?"

"Just do it!"

They peddled faster over the freeway bridge and then they jump off and land on the rails of the helicopter. Pamela holds on to the rails as Johnny and Kyle hold on to her.

"Hang on boss!" cried Johnny.

"Don't let go!" yelled Kyle.

"I wouldn't if you two didn't weight so much!" she complained.

"What's going on?" asked George as they felt a bump while they were riding.

"Let me see," said Juan as he looked out the window.

"Ah!" cried Pam, Kyle and Johnny.

"Oh great."

"What is it?" asked Jose.

"We picked up some unwanted company."

Pam and her posse screamed again as the helicopter headed straight for Japan. When they got there, the crew went back to confront Kam.

"We have returned," said George.

"I know," said Kam.

"Well, I did it. I sealed the strongest life force ever," bragged Juan. "Now we can bring back Gryphon and destroy the rest of the medabots!"

"There's only one problem," said Kam. "We don't have Rafael's soul."

"What?! But I saw the Orichalceous Medal take him away."

"Rafael's soul is fused with with another medabot, you fool," said Kam. "It's obvious that they would attempt a sneak away in case something happened."

"But I though I was robattling with Felix. I'm sure!"

"What's done is done!"

"Anyway," began George. "We stopped and picked up a few hitch-hikers on the way."

"Hitch-hikers?"

They pull Pamela and her posse in.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Uh hi there!" said Pamela. "I know this doesn't look like a good time but—"

"I do not have time for children games. Get rid of them!"

"Wait!" yells Pamela. "I'm here for the same reason you are! I want to make Rafael pay!"

"Hold on." George and Jose let go. "You know who Rafael Felix is?"

"Yeah, and he has been making me look bad all my life and now I want payback!"

"You don't say. And you want to get back at him?"

"Yes!"

"Well, the I might be able to help you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I need more people to stop Rafael in his tracks. But first, you must prove yourselves worthy."

"Worthy?"

He pulls out 3 Ex Medals out of his pocket and hands each of them one.

"I can't have you fight without first seeing if you can first handle the power of the Orichalceous Medal."

"But what about Rafael? How as he able to do it?" asked Pamela.

"That was just luck. In a real scenario, he wouldn't be able to comprehend the Orichalceous's power. Now, you must first grasp the medal." They grasp it.

"Now you must call "I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE ORICHALCEOUS MEDAL" to be able to master it. Then it will see if you're worthy of its power."

"What happens if we're not?" asked Kyle.

"Then all 3 of you lose your life force."

"What!?" they cried holding each other.

"I knew these twerps were too scared. That's the same way Tyler was when he was going to take it," said Juan.

"Hey!" complained Tyler.

"I'm not scared!" yelled Pamela with a shaky voice. "I can do it! No problem! Right boys?"

"Uh, right!" they said.

"Very well. You may begin." Everyone steps back. Pamela and her posse just stand there and don't say anything. They look a bit scared.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Kam. "I don't have all day. I have an early dismissal at 3."

"Are you ready boys?" asked Pamela with a shaky voice. They take a deep breath and yell "I summon the power of the Orichalceous Medal!" and twitch. At first, nothing happens. Then a red light starts to glow. The 3 medals floated in the light and the light penetrated Pamela and her posse. The force was resisting Pamela and the boys.

"Boss, it's too hard!" cried Johnny.

"I can't do it!" cried Pamela.

"Told you they were weak," said Juan.

"I can't hold on!" cried Johnny.

"Me neither!" cried Kyle.

"We have to try! Think about the power we will have! Do you really want to be a loser your whole life boys!?"

"No!"

"Then don't give up!"

They almost grabbed the medals.

"A little bit more!"

"Boss, we're almost there!" cried Johnny.

They grabbed the medals and enhanced the power between their bodies.

"What? Those clowns actually did it?" asked George.

Their medals turned into a card. The Orichalceous Medal.

"We did it!" cried Pamela hugging her boys. "Now I can finally defeat Rafael once and for all!"

"I will finally win a match!" said Johnny.

"We'll be the strongest medafighters in the world!" cried Kyle.

"Congratulations. Now you three will be winners forever," said Kam.

Then, Juan escorted Pamela and her posse into their safe which held every medacard and medapart ever created.

"Alright faggots," said Juan. "Now you'll need stronger medacards to replace the worthless ones in your deck," he said.

"Hey, these were given to me on my birthday!" cried Pamela.

"I don't care. Now start building. You'll need all the help you can get."

"So we can have any cards we want?" asked Johnny.

"You can take anything except the Medaforce," said Jose.

"What!? The Medaforce is here!?" asked Pamela. "No fair!"

"Look, if these cards aren't good enough for you than use your own cards!" said George. "Only Juan has the medaforce in his deck and Kam doesn't even know that."

"So zip it!" said Juan.

"Okay then! Boys, we just hit the jack pot! Now we'll be unstoppable!"

"Choose well," said Kam as he entered the room. "You're going to need a lot of power. Now, your tasks are that you must deliver me the life force of Rafael and his new alliance, Jessie Junior. Now get going. You have the power of the Orichalceous Medal and if you use it correctly, then victory will be yours."

"Yes Master Kam," they said kneeling down in respect.

''BACK AT RAFAEL'S HOUSE''

He was just finishing lifting weights and then he sat down on his bed wearing a white muscle shirt. His room was dark with a bright candle lighten on. Then Meta-Bee came in and noticed him.

"Yo dude, how you feeling?"

Rafael looked up. "I feel like someone pulled out my heart and then stabbed it with a club."

"Hey, we're going to rescue her okay? We'll make sure she's safe and sound when we come back."

"You mean that?"

"Hey, this is Meta-Bee talking here."

"But what if they're stronger than us?"

"They're not! Why do you think they always cheat? 'Cause they know they can't beat us! What do you say pal?" He holds out his hand.

Rafael smiles and slaps it and holds it. "Meta-Bee, we're a team. Nobody can stop us!"

"That's right! Who cares if they have the Orichalceous Medal? We have something they'll never have: friendship," said Meta-Bee.

"That's right. I'm not even going to tell my mom I'm leaving to Japan. Like she'll care."

"What about your sister?"

"You know what, I'm just not going to say anything."

"Good call."

"But know this Meta-Bee. No matter what happens, we will always be friends."

"_Best _friends."

"That's right pal. Best friends."

''WILL RAFAEL AND META-BEE SAVE YUBEL? AND WILL PAMELA AND HER BOYS DEAL WITH THEIR NEW POWER AGAINST OUR HERO?

More Medabots, More Power!''


	14. THE QUEST FOR YUBEL BEGINS

''METRO TECH HIGH SCHOOL MORNING''

Rafael had his things packed. He and Meta-Bee were risking a lot but they didn't care. They weren't going to rest until they saved Yubel. They took one last look at the JROTC building, and began to walk.

"Rafael!"

Rafael stops. He turns and sees all his friends there with backpacks.

"Can I help you people?" he said, referring to his once friends.

"You're not going any where!" said Shannon.

"Oh really?" said Rafael a bit angry. "Who's going to stop me?"

"You're not going anywhere—with out us!" said Kirsten.

"But I don't get it," said Rafael. "You guys said..."

"We gave it a second thought," said Shannon. "If you're going to save Yubel, then we're going to help you!"

"Great, now what's the real reason?"

"I want cell phone that they only sell in Japan," said Shannon.

"I want to take some pictures of the scenery over in Japan," said Kirsten taking another picture.

"Maybe they'll be hot Japanese girls over there," said Robert. Brandon nodded in agreement.

"You kids need a responsible adult with you," said Miss Montesinos.

Rafael just looked at them.

"At least we're going with you," said Shannon weakly.

"I'll take it! I don't care what the reason, but I'm just glad you guys are coming!" He hugged all his friends at once, except Berly.

"Well what do you say? Should we get going?" said Miss Montesinos.

"Not yet," said Rafael. "I'm waiting for Jessie Junior to arrive. Without him, there's no trip."

"Where is that guy?" said Robert.

"Over there!" said Kirsten, pointing. There they saw Jessie Junior still wearing his cap and cape.

"Morning," he said. "Hope you all gotten plenty of rest."

"I hope you got some rest too Jessie," said Miss Montesinos. "We've got a long road ahead of us."

"Right, let's go save Yubel!"

They begin to walk until...

"Hold on a moment! Nobody is going anywhere!" It was Juvenal Lopez, their school principal.

"Mr. Lopez, what can we do for you?" asked Miss Montesinos.

"Which one of those students is Rafael Felix?" he asked holding some sort of document. Everyone takes a step back. Now only Rafael is standing alone.

"You're Rafael Felix?"

"Yes," he said.

"Do you realize that yesterday, you missed periods 1,2,4,5,6, and 8?"

"The whole day?" he said. "Yes sir."

"And you also didn't attend MART or called in to excuse your absences. You're in big trouble."

"Look can we deal with this some other time?" he asked impatiently. "I don't have time for this."

"Well tough luck for you," he said. "You're going to have to attend MART today during lunch."

"I don't think so." Rafael began to walk off.

"If you don't then you'll have to attend Saturday School all morning 'till noon," said Mr. Lopez.

"Still not interested," he said walking.

"And if you don't attend any of those activities, then you will be expelled."

Rafael stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" everyone said.

"But I won't be here on Saturday!" Rafael protested.

"Then I suggest you go today. Good day students." He walked away.

"So now what?" asked Brandon.

"I guess we won't be able to go today," said Miss Montesinos.

"But the plane leaves today," said Jessie Junior. "The next one leaves 'till next Tuesday."

"By then, it might be too late," said Rafael. "Okay here's the plan. We're going okay?"

"But if you don't go to MART, then you'll be expelled," said Shannon.

"I know. MART ends at 12. The plane leaves at 12:30. The moment MART ends, then we head off," he said.

"But can we make it on time?" asked Brandon. "US Airways Center is far from here."

"My old middle school was right by there," said Rafael. "This plan will work. Now we gotta get to our classes. I don't want to get in even more trouble then I already am." They dispatch and head to their class.

"Hey Rafael!" It was Keven Smith, with his medabot Landmotor.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Landmotor (medabot) specialty, Crash Attack

"What is it now!?" Rafael asked.

"This is for you," he said handing him a little card.

"Whose it from?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he paid me a hundred dollars to give it to you."

"What!?" said Rafael. "A hundred bucks!?"

"See ya!" He leaves.

"Who the hell would pay some one a hundred dollars to deliver a note?" he asked himself. He opened the card and read, "If you really want to know, then be at Miss Montesinos's class in 20 minutes."

''20 MINUTES LATER''

Miss Montesinos didn't have a first hour. So Rafael entered the dark classroom. He tried turning on the switch, but they weren't working. He was supposed to meet someone. Only problem was that he couldn't find anybody.

"About time you showed up," said a voice.

Rafael turned around and saw Remy Zigfried, the most powerful kid in Metro Tech. And by powerful, I mean rich. He was wearing his usual outfit, a sand brown rather expensive suit, his blond hair combed back, and of course, acting like an ass. It was about to be a confrontation between rich and poor.

"I'm delighted you got my note," he said with a grin.

"Can I help you Remy?" asked Rafael.

"Yes. I would like to purchase your medabot from you."

"My medabot?" Rafael was shocked. "Why would you want Meta-Bee?"

"See I'm a collector," began Remy. "I've been collecting medabots from all over the world. I have every model ever produced in display at my mansion inside my safe. Including the kilobots. Their medals are in another safe. But in order for my collection to be complete, I need the last KBT type medabot, Meta-Bee. I am aware they were discontinued, but before they were gone permanently, my father owned all the old models. I have them all, just not yours."

"You're willing to buy that defective piece of junk off me?" Rafael asked. He was so glad Meta-Bee wasn't with him.

"Of course. And once my collection is complete, I'll have officially owned every single medabot ever created in the entire world! So name a price."

"$1,000,000!"

"Name a higher price."

"What?!"

"See, I know our economy is in a bad situation, and so I can help you manage with my money when those times are bad. I'm willing to pay you half my fortune just for a rusty old medabot. The choice is yours. You can finally go to that University you've always wanted. And I can help you get there. All I need, is your medabot."

Rafael chuckles slightly. "That's a very big offer you're giving me."

"Yes. And it will be worth it once my collection is complete."

"But I'm not going to do it."

"What?!" cried Remy. "You've got to be a fool if you're denying such a great offer like this!"

"Meta-Bee is my friend and family. You can't put a price on family. Well, maybe my sister and my mother. But Meta-Bee stays with me." His bangs were in his face so he flicked them.

"This isn't a shampoo commercial," said Remy. "Please stop flickering your hair."

"Don't worry about it," Rafael said calmly.

"I've seen males with long hair, and yours is the longest by far I've ever come across."

"It's not that long."

"Dude your hair is up to your mouth!" It's true. Before the separation, Rafael always had his bangs combed to the left of his forehead like a surfer look. But now that Yubel is gone, Rafael has this new "emo" look. His bangs are now down all the time reaching his upper lip but you can still see his face. "What are you so poor that you can't even afford a haircut?"

Rafael had to think of a comeback quick. He couldn't go down that road again. "Well...you're so rich you CAN afford a haircut."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Remy asked, not impressed.

"I don't know you tell me conceited," Rafael said extending his arms out for a quick moment.

"Look, I don't have time okay?" said Remy, growing impatient. "Sell me your medabot and you will no longer be a poor peasant. You can buy a new medabot. An even quicker one! Or I might just give you one of my spare medabots I have. Absolutely free!"

"That would be nice," said Rafael giving it a thought.

"So, would you like to seal the deal?" asked Remy, pulling out his checkbook.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"What!?" said Remy angrily.

"Remy, what you don't understand is that medabots are not meant to be viewed as a priceless collection. They are meant to be loved not used for display. If you want a KBT model, get one from some one else."

"But your the last person I know who has a Meta-Bee!" he muttered angrily.

"Sorry, but I've made up my mind. Good day sir."

"But—"

"I said good day!"

"Hear me Rafael Felix! You're making a foolish mistake! No one, no one walks away from Remy Zigfried! I will have that Meta-Bee. And if it means that I have to steal it from you, then so be it! Oh and can you let Miss Montesinos know that her lightings need fixing? I have far too much money to be expected to do it myself." Rafael just looks at him in his new "depressed" look, and just walks away from the classroom. After the 4th hour bell rang, it was time to go to lunch. All of Rafael's friends were waiting for him behind the school in the school bus picking lot. Miss Montesinos gracefully rented a school bus to drive them to the airport.

"So what's the plan again?" asked Robert.

"I go to MART, remember?" said Rafael. "Once that's done, we can head off."

"But we'll never make it in time!" said Robert.

"We have to try. If I'm not back before 12, head on with out me."

"What!?" they said.

"You guys should worry about getting yourselves on board _before_ you worry about me."

"But you're the only reason we're on this trip!" said Robert.

"Not just me. Him too." Rafael points at Jessie Junior. Jessie looks bewildered. "Does he do that a lot?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," nodded the others.

"Well I have to get going to MART. Start boarding the bus right now. Remember, just go if I don't make it in time. I'll figure out a way to get there." He begins to go to MART at the lecture hall in Building 1 when Berly follows behind him.

"Can I talk to you?" she pleaded.

"No," he said with a cold monotone as he continued to walk away.

"Look I'm sorry!" she apologized as she grabbed his wrist. "It's my fault Yubel is gone. But you have to do something about this new attitude of yours! What happened when you use to have fun robattling?"

"When did I ever say I enjoyed robattling?" he said. Berly gasped. Rafael wasn't the same carefree kid anymore. He was more serious with this new "emo" attitude. But he wasn't emo. He also began to talk more quietly.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Rafael Felix," he said quietly. "I am a former World Champion. But those days are gone. Now move."

"I want to help you," she whispered weakly. "Please let me help you. Friends help each other."

"I do not consider you my friend," he said sternly. "My real friends are on that bus. This is the last time I expect to talk to you. I don't ever want to see you again Berly." He walks away from her. He was dead serious. Berly collapsed to the ground on her knees and began to cry.

"It's okay," said Miss Montesinos over hearing everything that just happened. "He doesn't mean that. He's just a upset right now. But deep down, he does need you. Come along Berly. You'll see he still cares about you." Berly still sobbing a little lets Miss Montesinos help her up and walks her to the bus stop.

''MART (Metro's Academic Recovery Time AKA Most Atrocious Retching Time)''

Rafael was sitting in those little seats along with the other people who were late to class. He was serving his time to prevent expulsion. He looked at the clock. Only 5 more minutes. Then his quest for saving Yubel would begin.

"Come on!" said Brandon. "We're going to miss our flight!"

"But Rafael hasn't arrived!" said Berly.

"He told us to leave him behind if he didn't make it. It's 12:00 now. We have to get going."

"Knowing Rafael, he's on his way over there right now," said Miss Montesinos. She turned on the bus and began to drive away. Rafael and Meta-Bee were running all the way to the bus lot. But they were too late. The bus had already left when they got there.

"We missed it!" said Rafael.

"Now what do we do?" asked Meta-Bee.

"We run after it!" Rafael and Meta-Bee were running the fastest they could as if their lives depended on it. On their way, they saw a kid with a skateboard. They quickly assaulted him and stole his skateboard.

"Sorry for the skateboard thank you!" Rafael began skating with Meta-Bee on his back. The kid had a weird look on his face and noticed a check on the floor.

"For $50?" he asked himself. "I got that board at Wal-Mart for 20. Ah, they don't know that."

By the time Rafael and Meta-Bee made it to the air port, everyone else was on board.

_Where are you, Rafael?_ Berly thought to herself looking out the window.

Rafael and Meta-Bee, exhausted, came up the lady behind counter.

"I got a ticket for the12:30 flight to Japan," he panted to her.

"12:30? I'm sorry, that plane is about to take off. See?" She points out the window. His plane was taking off. Meta-Bee and Rafael yelled. They quickly run past the security guards and quickly ran out side after the plane.

"Huh? Hey look it's Rafael!" yelled Brandon. Everyone came around the window and saw Rafael and Meta-Bee running after them.

"They made it!" yelled Robert.

"Uh-oh," said Kirsten. "But is it too late?"

"How long do we take off?" asked Miss Montesinos to the pilot.

"In about 10 seconds. After that, I can't stop at all."

"Oh no!" said Berly. "They're going to miss their flight!"

Rafael and Meta-Bee were almost at the plane. Suddenly, Rafael tripped and fell on Meta-Bee.

Everyone gasped.

"And here we go!" said the pilot. He started pushing all the buttons and the plane started to move.

Rafael and Meta-Bee got back up and groaned in defeat. Then Rafael noticed those 20ft stair ladders and quickly started running. Meta-Bee followed.

_If I'm right, then that plane should pass that stair ladder once I reach the top, _thought Rafael.

"Dude, where are you running!?" asked Meta-Bee.

"No time for questions!" Rafael grabbed Meta-Bee by the horns and tossed him on his back.

"Hey look," said Shannon. "They're running the other way."

"Come on guys," said Robert. "I have an idea." Only Brandon, Kirsten, and Berly went with him. Rafael made it to the stair ladder thing and started to climb it, jumping and skipping 2 steps at a time. His friends went to the back of the airplane. They opened up the back hatch and lowered a rope. The moment the plane passed the stair ladder, Rafael with Meta-Bee on his back barely made it to the top and Rafael instantly jumped and dove through the10ft open gap between them trying to make it through the open hatch. There, Brandon and Robert held out their hands so that Rafael could grab them. Berly was next to them, trying to keep the hatch door from closing. Unfortunately, Rafael couldn't reach their hands and began falling to his death. But before he hit the ground, he caught a hold of the rope and hung on to it. There, Brandon and Robert began pulling him up. When they made it up, Meta-Bee crawled in first, then Rafael. Berly closed the hatch as Kirsten tightly hugged Rafael. Rafael let out a huge sigh as he smiled to Meta-Bee. And now that the gang was together, they were on their way to Japan.

COMMERCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

Everybody was talking about what they were going to do. Jessie Junior sat at the very front of the plane, organizing his cards. Rafael however sat in the very back, avoiding attention. Berly noticed him and walked to him. She sat in the seat in front of him and turned around so they can talk.

"Hey Rafael," she said in a soothing voice. Rafael continued to look down and said nothing.

"When we get to Japan, what are you going to do?" she asked him. Rafael ignored her again.

"Well I'm going to swim on their beach! Too bad I didn't bring my bathing suit but I'll buy one when I get there!" She laughed a little, and then settled down. Rafael was in really bad shape.

_He must really miss Yubel,_ thought Berly to herself. _It's like he lost part of himself. And it's all thanks to me._

"We're going to save her, okay?" she said softly stroking her hand through his hair. "You can't keep moping around about this. It might make you feel better if you talk about it. I can even help you come up with a plan. What do you say?"

Rafael got up from his seat still looking down. "Just stay away from me." He then walked to the restroom and locked himself in.

"Oh," whimpered Berly.

"Just leave him alone," said Miss Montesinos in the seat form across her. "In time, he'll talk to you when he's ready."

_I hope so, _thought Berly. _I miss his carefree personality._ _I would do anything to make him feel better._

Inside the restroom, Rafael was washing his face with warm water.

_How could this have happened?_ he thought to himself. _It's all Berly's fault Yubel is gone. I don't know what I'm going to do with out her._ That's when the disturbing flash back came to him again.

"Go Meta-Bee, attack his Guardian Sphinx! Demolish it!" _Meta-Bee was punching and punching the kilobot token. It was getting pulverized. He was showing no mercy._

"More, more! Don't stop until he's completely destroyed!" It was a very ugly scene to come across. Then he had another one.

"_If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look at all the kilobots you destroyed." Juan waves his arm around and shows Rafael all the broken medaparts of the kilobots he has destroyed. "And if that's not enough evidence to make you realize, why don't you take a look at your medabots. At one time they were pure and good. Now they're evil kilobots!"_

_Rafael looked at the damage of the broken medaparts everywhere, and at his side of the field. Did I really do all this? Gun-King, you're hurt. And Meta-Bee...my loyal friend...what have I done to to you?_

"_Oh no! You deceived me!"_

"_Blakbeetle, destroy the rest of his medabots!" ordered Juan. "Medaforce!" Blakbeetle roars as she unleashed the power of the medaforce. During the explosion, you can hear Rafael scream, "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" as his medapoints drop to zero. _

"_Time to pay for the destruction you caused," said Juan as the Orichalceous encircled Rafael. Yubel appears and saves Rafael._

"_You've been a good friend to me all this time," she said. "The least I can do to repay you is give you back your body. Good bye Rafael..."_

"_Yubel wait! Don't go! Nooo!"_

Rafael gasped. He socked the wall with all his strength and made a hole into the wall. His knuckle had a trick of blood. He suddenly fell back against the wall and began to cry to himself.

"Yubel..." he sobbed. "I need you back..."

Suddenly the plane was going out of control.

"What's going on?!" asked the others frightened.

"I don't know!" said Miss Montesinos. She ran into the pilot's control room and was shocked at what she had seen.

"No," she gasped. The pilot was out cold, because his life force was drained.

"We have no pilot!" yelled Miss Montesinos returning.

"What?! Oh no! We're doomed!" everyone cried. Jessie Junior was the only who remained calm.

"Miss Montesinos," he said. "We have to evacuate everyone here or else we'll all perish."

"You're right Jessie," she agreed. "Now help me look for some parachutes around here."

As they searched, everyone else started to panic. Rafael came back out from the restroom wiping his tears as Brandon ran up to him.

"Dude, we're all going to die!—were you crying?" he asked him.

"No," he said. "But that's not important. Now what did you say, we were going to die?"

"The pilot's out cold!" he yelled shaking him.

"Then what are we standing around doing nothing!? Help me look for some parachutes!" Everyone frantically began searching until Miss Montesinos found some. The only problem was that there were only 5 of them and 8 of them.

"Okay," said Rafael a bit panicked. "The way I see it, 5 of us are going to have to jump out. 3 of us, well, we're going to have a problem."

"So how do we decide who's jumping off?" asked Brandon.

"Okay. I'll stay back," said Rafael.

"So will I," said Miss Montesinos.

"Here," said Rafael handing out little backpacks with the parachutes. He gave one to Shannon, Kirsten, Robert, and Brandon. They all jumped off. He also gave one to Berly.

"I don't want it," she said.

"Take it damn it!" he yelled.

"I want to stay with you!"

He looked at her for a moment, then scoffed. "Fine. It's out of my hands now. If something happens to you, don't expect me to care."

"Berly just take the parachute!" said Miss Montesinos.

"No!" she protested. "I got him into this, and I'm going to get him out!"

Miss Montesinos had a little smile. "Okay," she said. "Just stay back." She leans in closer to Berly and says something quietly. "Deep down, he really appreciates this."

"Then I'll take it," said Jessie Junior. "I'll make sure your friends are fine."

"Thank you," said Rafael. "We'll try to meet up with you guys later." He jumps off. Rafael and Miss Montesinos continued to look around for anymore parachutes. Berly just stood there and did nothing. That's when Rafael heard a cry from on top of the airplane.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Was what?" Miss Montesinos asked.

"That cry. You didn't hear it?"

"There isn't time for games Rafael! Keep looking for them!" The the cry came out again.

"There it is again!"said Rafael. Miss Montesinos heard it this time.

"It sounds like a little girl," said Berly.

"I'm gonna see what's going on," he said. He pulled the emergency hatch from the top and opened it. There he quickly rose on top and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Pa—Pa—Pamela!?" he cried in shock. She stood there with her arms folded wearing a new kilodisk, chuckling. "Don't tell me you're behind this?!" questioned Rafael. She just chuckled again.

While those 3 were still on the plane, everyone else made it safely down on the bottom.

"Are you all alright?" asked Jessie Junior as soon as he landed on his feet.

"We're alright," said Shannon. "I just hope those 3 are going to be fine."

"I wouldn't count on that," said a voice.

Everyone turns and sees Johnny, standing with an evil smile with his arms folded wearing his new kilodisk.

"And he's not the only one."

Then Kyle appeared wearing a kilodisk just like Johnny.

"Oh it's those twerps!" cried Brandon. They chuckled together.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Robert.

Back on the plane...

"What are you doing here Pamela?" yelled Miss Montesinos. "Get down from there, it's too dangerous!"

"You can't tell me what to do," said Pamela. "You're not my teacher during school-free hours."

"Pamela, what is the meaning of this!?" cried Rafael.

"I'm only hear for one thing!" she yelled through the hard air. "Remember when you took my glory from me in elementary school?"

"This isn't the time!" yelled Rafael.

"It's the perfect time, for revenge!"

Back in the middle of no where...

"What do you freaks want?" asked Robert.

"To carry out the new boss's orders," said Johnny. "By taking him out!" He pointed at Jessie Junior.

"And once that's done, then Master Kam will have his fuel energy to help bring back Gryphon," said Kyle.

"And as soon as _our _boss deals with Rafael, then nothing will stop us from being the strongest medafighters of all!" said Johnny.

"Forget it!" said Kirsten. "Jessie is not gonna do it!"

"No it's okay."

"Huh?" said everyone.

Jessie Junior just chuckled. "Okay boys, if that's the way you want it, that's the way it'll be!" He activates his medadisk and Bayonet and Blakbeetle appear ready for battle. So do Johnny and Kyle. It's a 2 on 1 match.

On the airplane...

"Get ready to be humiliated you third rate poser!" Pamela activates her new kilodisk. Rafael startles.

"When are you going to realize that there isn't time for this!?" he cried.

"What are you scared?" she asked. Rafael startled angrily.

"Don't do it Rafael!" cried Berly. "It's too dangerous to robattle on top of an airplane!"

"Oh sure," said Pamela. "Listen to your girlfriend and back out like a coward."

"She's _not _my girlfriend," Rafael muttered angrily. "And I never back out from a robattle!" Rafael angrily activated his medadisk. "If I have to take you out to save Yubel then I don't care!"

Pamela just smiles evilly with her little victory to get him to robattle.

''WILL RAFAEL SAVE HIMSELF FROM FALLING OFF THE AIRPLANE ROBATTLING? AND CAN JESSIE JUNIOR HANDLE BOTH JOHNNY AND KYLE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!''


	15. OOPS! WRONG FLIGHT

"You've made a huge mistake joining up with Kam Pamela!" said Rafael through the hard wind. "Can't you see he's just using you?"

"Who gives a f**k?" she asked. "As long as I have power, then I'll be unstoppable! And once I win, nothing will stop me from climbing up back to the top! But let's not forget the real reason why I'm here—to drain your life force!"

"Oh no!" said Rafael.

"Oh yes," said Pamela. "And once you're out of the way, I can finally move on with my life to become the best medafighter of all time! And not have to deal with you anymore."

"After everything we've been through?" Rafael asked.

"Those were the worst times ever!" she snapped. "But I can finally put that all behind me. And there's only one thing that can help me do that."

"You better stop now!" he yelled.

"Shut up and robattle!" she yelled. And they begin. "Let's see, for my first move, I think I'll play my new card, The Orichalceous Medal!"

Rafael gasped. "You can't!"

"Why not? You played this card before if I'm not mistaken! And you experienced its adrenalin rushing through your veins. And this is the same card you used to seal Yubel away—forever!"

"Pamela!" yelled Berly. "If you use that card you'll be putting yourself in danger too!"

"Thanks for the advice," said Pamela. "But no one asked you!" She activated the card and the red light started to consume her body. Soon it spread and the Orichalceous hexagon was on top of the airplane. The same dark red and black aurora that once consumed Rafael in his robattle consumed Pamela as well. Pamela just started to giggle evilly. "Alright," she settled down. "Now I'm ready to robattle!" She had the little hexagon with the X in the middle on her forehead.

Back in the middle of no where...

"You were a fool to agree to robattle with us!" said Johnny. "For when you lose, your life force will be sealed forever."

"You guys are going to be the ones who are going to be sealed!" said Jessie Junior. "I'll play this! It's my Olybora Urobian card! This automatically inflicts 50 medapoints of direct damage for every equip card in each players hands! I don't have any, so my points are safe."

"Do you have any equip cards Johnny?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah," he said disappointed. "Just my Orichalceous Medal card!" Johnny loses 50 medapoints.

"Oh yeah, and the best part is, that card must be removed from play at once!"

"Aw man," complained Johnny. "I didn't even get to use it!" He gets rid off the Orichalceous Medal.

"Awesome!" cried Robert. "Jessie destroyed that freaky card! Now nobody will lose their life force!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!"

"Huh?" startles Jessie Junior.

"Don't worry buddy," said Kyle. "I got this!" He draws a card. He laughs. "Does this look familiar?" He held up and showed everyone the Orichalceous Medal.

"He has one too!" said Shannon.

"Exactly! You're not so tough now, are you punk? Activating Orichalceous Medal!" Kyle played the card and he was encircled within the red light. It spread and now he was in control. The little red hexagon was on his forehead.

"Oh!" he shuddered in glee. "That's what I'm talking about! But just to be fair, I'll let Johnny have his turn with the medal. I'll use my Fisherman's Duty card to fetch Johnny's Orichalceous Medal card into my hand. And I'll use my Hand Exchange card to switch cards with Johnny!"

"Thanks for the help," said Johnny with a grin.

"The pleasure is all mine!" said Kyle as he switched cards with him.

"And now that it's my turn, I'll also play the Orichalceous Medal!" Johnny yelled as he was also encircled with the red light and the wave spread across. There was still only one giant red hexagon on the field, but now he had the little hexagon on his forehead too.

"For the first time in my life, I've never felt so strong!" he exclaimed.

In Japan, Kam was witnessing everything that was happening on his computer screen.

"So it has begun," he said. "Excellent team work boys. Pamela, clever plan to force Rafael into submission."

"But Master Kam," said Juan as he entered along with _his_ Blakbeetle. "If these faggots fail to do so, I ask you, for once more chance to robattle Rafael. And I can assure you, that this time, we _will_ have his life force."

"Very well then," said Kam. "You did defeat him the first time, even though it was more like suicide, but you got it. Once that's done, you can crush his companion Jessie Junior. I've had enough of him already tampering with my plans."

"Yes Master. Let's go Blakbeetle." Juan leaves to find Rafael and Jessie.

Back on the plane...

"Since I challenged you, I'll go first!" said Pamela. "I'll let Astro-Cat feel the power of the Orichalceous. Transport Astro-Cat!" Pamela transports her from her kilodisk and she appears.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Astro-Cat (medabot) specialty, Thunder

"Now Astro-Cat, feel the power of the Orichalceous!" Astro-Cat screams like a cat as she gains strength.

"Ah," she purred evilly. "That's better."

"What have you done to Astro-Cat?!" shouted Rafael.

"Why I gave her ultimate power!"

"Wrong! You made her evil and now she will never again be the same medabot you once had."

"You're right. She won't be the same. She'll be stronger!"

"Alright, it's my turn". He draws his cards but...Rafael gasps as the wind blew his cards out of his hands.

"Oh no!" gasped Berly and Miss Montesinos. "His cards!" Rafael dashed after them and leaped off the plane in order to get his cards. He manages to grab a hold of the wing as he caught his cards. He clenched onto his cards with his teeth so they wouldn't fly off but more importantly, able to climb back on the plane. The plane rocked.

"There's no one steering this plane," said Berly.

"Wait here," said Miss Montesinos.

"Where are you going?" she asked her.

"I'm going try to steer the plane. Keep rooting for Rafael."

Rafael grunts as he climbs back on. "Sorry about that," he said. "But I believe it was still my turn. I play my Holy-Oracle to defend itself."

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN''

Holy-Oracle (token) specialty, Arresting Attack

"That's it for now."

"It is? Oh that's sad..." She draws a card. "I'll use my Re-Volt ability card on Astro-Cat to raise her strength even more! Let's see if you can do better."

"I can and I will! I'll call Auto-Cruise to the field!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Auto-Cruise (token) specialty, Basic Shooting

"And I'll call Meta-Bee!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Meta-Bee (medabot) specialty, Reactor Bombs

"Go Meta-Bee, reactor bombs!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Pamela.

"Huh?"

"Thanks to my Re-Volt ability card, only tokens are allowed to attack Astro-Cat!"

"No way!" said Rafael.

"I'm afraid so!" Astro-Cat redirects some damage to Meta-Bee. "I never liked you anyway, bug!" she said.

"METABEE RIGHT ARM FUNCTION CEASED," said Rafael's medadisk.

_If Meta-Bee can't attack, then my chances of winning and saving Yubel are gone!_ thought Rafael.

"Haha, too bad for you."

"I don't need Meta-Bee to defeat you, I'll figure out a way. Hear my words Pamela, I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do!"

Back in the middle of no where...

"It's my turn, and I'll have Bayonet attack Johnny!" said Jessie Junior.

"Multi-Blast!" Bayonet unleashed all his blasters directly toward Johnny. Johnny just had a grin.

"Wait a minute Bayonet—!"

"Too late I'll use my Fortune Teller's Myth card and I'll ask it a question: Miss Fortune Teller, will his medabot's attack be successful?"

"No," said the card.

"But how?" asked Jessie Junior.

"Because I stopped your attack," said Kyle holding up a Medafighter Block card.

"No!" groaned Jessie Junior.

"Thanks Kyle," said Johnny.

"Don't mention it. Now I'll call forth my token, Metal-G!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Metal-G (token) specialty, Tank Cannons

"I'll use his special effect that lets me play another Metal-G from my hand!"

"Another one?" asked Jessie Junior a bit shocked.

"Come forth Metal-G! The Orichalceous Medal strengthens both my Metal-Gs. Now, use both your cannons and attack Bayonet and Blakbeetle!" Both Metal-G's used their Tank Cannons and fired Bayonet and his sister.

"BAYONET & BLAKBEETLE ALL BODY PARTS 40% DAMAGE," said Jessie Junior's medadisk.

"I'm done for now."

"And now that it's my turn," said Johnny. "I'll play my token, Silent-Mime!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Silent-Mime (token) specialty, Mimic

"Just wait for the right moment," said Johnny.

"Okay Bayonet, use your spark blasts on one of his Metal-G's."

"You got it! Take these on for size!" Bayonet launched his spark blasts from his horns and destroyed on of Kyle's Metal-Gs. Suddenly Blakbeetle was blasted.

"Wait a minute," said Jessie Junior. "Metal-G doesn't have spark blasts."

"No he doesn't," said Johnny. "While you were focusing on Kyle's Metal-G, Silent-Mime was mimicking your spark blasts the moment you launched them!"

''BLAKBEETLE, APPENDIX AND HEAD 50% DAMAGE, BLASTERS OFF LINE," said Jessie Junior's medadisk.

"Impressive," Jessie Junior said. "By copying Bayonet's hits and countering them against me. I must say this robattle is turning out pretty fun! But the real match is just beginning! Sorry fellows, but I'm gonna have to use this card." He held up a card.

"No! Not that!" cried Johnny and Kyle hugging each other in fear. "Not the Returning the Favor counter card!"

"Yeah, and for every time Bayonet and/or Blakbeetle received damage since the beginning of this robattle, you both lose the same number of points he received damage. Oh and did I mention this card is continuously?" Johnny lost a total of 90 points from his medadisk. Same with Kyle. The both had 410 left.

"Uh-oh," said Johnny. "We're in trouble! Each time we attack his medabot, the damage comes straight from our medapoints!" For a moment both Kyle and Johnny were caught off guard, but then they growled angrily. It was going to take a lot more than that to keep Jessie Junior off his feet.

COMMERCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

While Jessie Junior had his match under control, Rafael was still struggling to launch an attack.

"Can't you see you were doomed from the start?" asked Pamela. "You can't win!"

"Don't listen to a word she says," cheered Berly. "You can do it! Now beat her and win this match!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" snapped Rafael.

"Wow, take some anger management classes," said Pamela as Rafael drew his card.

_I can't attack with Meta-Bee,_ he thought to himself. _Astro-Cat will easily crush any medabot token I play. I'm stuck._

"Haven't you realized that there's nothing you can do to win? Face it! Without Yubel to guide you, you're not the medafighter you were anymore!" Rafael scoffs. Meanwhile, Miss Montesinos was trying to steer the plane but all the controls were jammed. Instead she switched the plane on Auto-Pilot so she could return to watch the robattle.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"There's nothing else I can do," he said in a quiet voice. "My turn is done."

"Music to my ears!" said Pamela holding her hand behind her ear. "Now, I'll summon my Metal-Scorpion token to the field."

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Metal-Scorpion (token) specialty, Multiply

"What did I miss?" asked Miss Montesinos returning.

"Things aren't looking good for Rafael," said Berly.

"I'll use her special ability to multiply into 3 more tokens."

"What!? They split and formed 2 more!?"

"That's right. Good for you! Somebody give the boy a hand he really deserves one. But the punishment is not over yet!"

"There's more?!"

"Oh yes! First, watch as the Orichalceous strengthens each one!" Each token got a power boost. "I'll also use my Energy Generator to multiply each one of their attack by 3 since there was originally one." All the tokens had the same attack of 150. "And I'll use this Delta Attacker!" Rafael gasped.

"Exactly. This card allows all 3 of my tokens to automatically bypass your medabots on the field and go straight for your medapoints! Which means you're on the verge of defeat. Now Metal-Scorpions, attack Rafael directly!"

Rafael yelled in pain as he got stung in the chest. "There's one," said Pamela. He lost 150 medapoints which left him with 350.

He yelled again. "Two right there." His points dropped down to 200.

He yelled for the third time as the scorpion stung him. "I guess third time's a charm," said Pamela. Rafael was left with only 50 medapoints. He fell on his knees.

"Rafael! You okay?" asked Meta-Bee. Rafael couldn't respond.

Pamela began to laugh. "This is like taking candy from a baby! Hahahahahahaha!"

Back in the middle of no where...

"Well boys," began Jessie Junior. "This has been fun. But I'm afraid I have to end it."

"Huh?" they both startled.

"I'll play my Generating Eel to the field," said Jessie Junior.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Generating Eel (token) specialty, Generate

"I'll also use this Call of Savior card too."

"What is that?" they asked.

"It's a rare card that forces my opponent to attack my token with their own. On, and it stays on the field for the rest of the robattle."

"What good will that do?" asked Johnny.

"I don't know, let's ask your friend's Metal-G." It attacked and destroyed Generator Eel.

"So much for your eel," said Kyle.

"Oh really? Why don't you take another look," said Jessie Junior. The Eel quickly regenerated.

"What? He came back! I thought he destroyed it!"

"Yeah he did, but he regenerated himself back to normal."

"Wha—?" he started.

"And I'll use my Duplicate Strength card to increase my Eel's zero attack points to 40. Next that's where my Call of Savior takes effect. It forces each of your guys' kilobots to continue to attack my Eel, and the total damage lost, comes out of your medapoints thanks to my Returning the Favor card."

"Aw!" gasped Johnny and Kyle.

"Metal-G, attack my Generating Eel!" ordered Jessie Junior. Kyle's Metal-G destroyed his eel, but it regenerated back. Kyle lost 30 medapoints.

"Your turn, Silent-Mime!" Johnny's mime mimicked the move Metal-G just played, and destroyed his eel. However, it regenerated once again. Johnny also lost medapoints.

_We're forced to attack every time, _thought Kyle. _And each time we do, it regenerates and we lose medapoints!_

_It's a continuous cycle that can't be broken!_ thought Johnny.

"You boys played a decent robattle, but It was not enough. I'm gonna win. Bayonet, Blakbeetle, combination attack. Ring of Fire!" Bayonet and Blakbeetle ran around Metal-G and encircled him. They ran at super sonic speed in a 360 degree rotation. During that moment, Bayonet and Blakbeetle fired their ammo creating their own "ring of fire". Literally. They destroyed one of Kyle's Metal-Gs. After that, the boys' kilobots had to continue attacking Generating Eel and every time that happened, it regenerated again and they lost the left over points. The cycle kept going and going and going until both Kyle and Johnny were out of medapoints. The Orichalceous Medal encircled them both.

"Ah help!" cried Kyle.

"Please save us!" cried Johnny.

After the Medal disappeared, their bodies just fell down. Robert and Brandon ran up to them and shook them, trying to get them to wake.

"It's no use," said Jessie Junior as he walked up to them. "The Orichalceous Medal drains the life force of the individual who loses the robattle. Our best bet, is to stop Kam before he revives Gryphon. I was told the dangerous power this great kilobot held. And with more life forces being taken each day, he is growing stronger and stronger as we speak."_ I just hope those guys made it okay,_ thought Jessie as he looked up in the sky.

Back on the plane...

"Tell you what," said Pamela. "I'll stop the robattle if you admit I'm a better a medafighter than you."

"Never!" snapped Rafael.

"Suit yourself. But I'd thought you'd want to save Yubel." She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a medabot card.

Rafael gasps. "Yubel! Give her to me!"

"What's the magic word?"

"NOW!" he screamed.

"Gee, temper, temper," said Pamela.

"Give it to me or I'll stab you in the eye socket and drain your skull of all its fluids!" yelled Rafael. Berly looked at him with surprised. She never knew Rafael had a violent way with words.

"Well that's not very nice at all," she said. "But if you insist." She holds out the card. Rafael walks over to get it.

"Psyche!" She tears the card apart. Rafael with fear in his eyes just screamed in agony tugging on his hair. Yubel was gone forever. Pamela was laughing.

"Poor Yubel," said Berly. "Rafael is going to miss her..."

"How could you do something so mean Pamela?" asked Miss Montesinos.

"It was just a joke. That was just a spare Metal-Scorpion card I had. Think of that as payback for when you set me up with that nerd in 4th grade Rafael."

Rafael had the worst look of anger on his face he had ever had. "_You_ _b*tch_!"

"Huh?" Pamela was caught off guard. "It was a fake card. Not even her. Chill."

"You are going to pay for that," he threatened. "You hear me? You'll pay dearly."

"Ha! You have nothing to threaten me with." She draws a card. "Astro-Cat, destroy his Holy-Oracle. Thunder!" She zapped Holy-Oracle. "And I'll use my Quick Attack card to destroy Auto-Cruise as well. Attack again!" Astro-Cat gave off her thunder and destroyed Auto-Cruise but also giving some of that off toward Rafael. He was electrocuted and fell down.

Pamela just laughs. "You might as well stay down because you're not getting back up."

"You haven't won yet," he groaned.

"Yeah, _yet_."

"I'm going to call for help on the radio," said Miss Montesinos. "Keep rooting for him." She leaves.

Rafael draws as he struggles to get back on his feet. "I'll use my Hand Recovery card to replace the six in my hand with new ones." He places his hand in his deck and shuffles. Just as he is about to draw, he stopped and thinks to himself. _If I don't draw something good, I'm going to lose the robattle and my life force. How come on TV, they always draw the cards they need right at that moment? They call it heart of the cards. It sounds stupid, but it's worth a shot. _He draws six cards. _Heart of the cards, guide me. _The cards he held in his hand glowed. He gasped as he saw them.

"Well," said Pamela. "Did you finally draw something useful that you can actually use?"

Rafael looks at his hand once again and then at her. "I feel sorry for you. Knowing the cards I drew in my hand you're about to lose this robattle."

"Huh?" Pamela was caught off guard.

"First, I'll use my Unreleasing Soul card. This lets me pick the top 10 cards in my deck and put them in any order I want." He looks at his 10 cards. He had 7 medabot tokens and 3 equip cards. "I think I'll put all my medabot tokens in first order, and all my equip cards last."

"Why would you put all your medabots on top of your deck?" asked Pamela.

"Maybe if you'd shut up, I would be so kind as to explain." Pamela just scoffs.

"And I'll summon my Bronze Knight to the field!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Bronze Knight (token) specialty, Judgment

"I'll also use my Reduction Generator card on Bronze Knight. This decreases his strength by half." Bronze Knight's attack was now 20.

"Why did you shrink your own medabot's strength? Tell me!"

"I'll also destroy your Re-Volt ability card with this—my Vortex of Annihilation!"

"No!" cried Pamela. Her Re-Volt was destroyed.

"Now Meta-Bee can attack! Reactor Bombs!" Meta-Bee shot his blasters at Astro-Cat.

"Astro-Cat!" cried Pamela. She lost 100 medapoints.

"And now, I'll raise Bronze Knight's strength yet again, with this—Energy Circuit Densitometer!" She gasped. "Now watch as my knight regains ultimate strength!" Its attack rose to 120. "The Energy Circuit Densitometer takes the points you lost and gives them to my Bronze Knight!"

She stared in awe.

"But I'm not done yet!"

"Huh?"

"I'll use my final card, Medafighter Soul!"

"What is that!? I've never heard of it!"

"All I have to do is give up half my medapoints, and I can activate its effect. I have to draw cards from my deck and I am not to stop until I draw an equip or counter card. Meanwhile with every medabot I draw, I can choose one token on my field with an _original_ attack of 20 or less to attack you directly!"

"No wait, that's why you put all your medabots on the top of your deck! And, and that's why you also decreased your Bronze Knight's attack!" realized Pamela in shock.

"Exactly."

"No, this can't be! I had this robattle won!" she cried.

"Pamela, you still have a lot to learn about robattling. Now get ready to lose!"

_If I lose, I'll lose my life force! "Wait Rafael please don't do it!"_

"You are about to pay for that horrible stunt you just played!" he yelled angrily. "Let the destruction begin!" He draws a card. It is a Kono-Tractor. "It's the beginning of the end for you! I've drawn Kono-Tractor and since it's a medabot, my knight can attack! Go Bronze Knight, use your sword of Judgment!" He slashed Pamela and she screamed as she lost 120 points.

"Now for my next card," he draws a Meda-San medabot card. "Looks like you're out of luck. Attack her Bronze Knight!" Bronze Knight slashed Pamela again. She lost another 120 points. She was left with 160.

"I draw again!" He draws a Black-Stag medabot card. "Another medabot!" Bronze Knight attacked Pamela again. She was left with 40. Every time she was attacked, she screamed in pain.

He draws a Lon-Gun medabot card. "This just isn't your day!" Bronze Knight slashed Pamela again. She screamed as she lost the rest of her points.

He draws a Skycargo medabot card. "Bronze Knight, attack her again!" Even though Rafael had already won, he refused to stop attacking. He was once again, robattling like a roged medafighter due to his rage he couldn't stop.

Rafael draws a Float-Spinner medabot card. "This punishment is endless!" His knight refused to attack Pamela. Meta-Bee was speechless. Berly was shocked by Rafael's actions. She couldn't watch Pamela suffer again. She had to stop him.

"What do you know, another medabot!" His knight attacked Pamela again. She looked horrible. She coughed out blood and her chest was split open and blood was pouring out. Just as the Orichalceous Medal was taking her away, Rafael wasn't done.

"Let's see," he draws. "Oh well—"

"No Rafael, please no more!" yelled Berly as she ran and hugged onto him.

"Get the hell off me!" he screamed at her.

"You can stop now," she soothe softly. "It's over. You already won the robattle. The Orichalceous Medal is gone." He looked as the Orichalceous Medal took Pamela away. "You don't have to be violent," said Berly.

He started to breathe heavily as he fell on his knees. "Rafael!" said Meta-Bee, running to him. "You okay?"

"I couldn't control myself," he said. " I let my rage take over. I would have never done that to Pamela."

"It's okay," whispered Berly soothly as she held onto him rubbing her hand between his hair. "It's okay." Rafael pulled away from her grasp.

"What's going on?" asked Miss Montesinos as she returned.

"It's over now," said Meta-Bee. "He won the robattle, but at what cost?" Rafael was still trying to recover.

Back in the kilobot headquarters...

"So, they lost," said Kam. "Not that I'm surprised. It's hard to get what you want these days."

"Those faggots lost," said Juan coming. "Now can I have my shot?"

"Very well, but do know that this is your last chance. Don't mess this up."

"Yes Master, I won't."

Back on the plane...

Rafael ran up to Pamela's empty body.

"Tell me where Yubel is!" he screamed as he shook her.

"Rafael, she's gone. The Orichalceous Medal took Pamela away when you won the robattle," said Berly.

Rafael looked at his hands. _It's true, I am reckless and violent._

"Rafael?" asked Berly making sure he was okay. He didn't respond. Suddenly the plane began to rock harder.

"What's going on?!" asked Berly.

"The plane is out of fuel!" screamed Miss Montesinos. The plane began to head down and crash. Everyone screamed.

"Jump!" yelled Rafael. He grabbed Meta-Bee and quickly jumped off into the forest. Berly held onto Miss Montesinos and they both jumped off. The plane crashed and exploded. But at least everyone was safe.

''CAN RAFAEL CONTROL HIS ANGER? AND DID OUR HEROES SURVIVE THE JUMP? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO PAMELA'S BODY DURING THE INCIDENT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!''

Today's robattle:

Both Jessie Junior and Rafael won their robattles and kept their life force.

More Medabots, More Power!

[Theme song for both robattles: Survive by Rise Against]


	16. Self Destruction

''RAFAEL, BERLY, AND MISS MONTESINOS WERE IN A LITTLE ROOM INSIDE A CABIN RESTING. RAFAEL WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE...''

He had the flashback of when he and Juan robattled. Blakbeetle destroyed all the medabots Rafael had on the field using the unstoppable power of the medaforce. He screamed as his medapoints dropped down to zero.

"Say good-bye!" The Orichalceous Medal encircled him.

_I'll save you!_ Yubel appears and pushes him out of the way.

_Stop, what are you doing here!?_

_I won't let this happen to you._

_But why?_

_You've been a good friend to me all this time. The least I can do to repay you is give you back your body. Good bye Rafael..._

_No! Yubel!_

Rafael woke up gasping. He looked around. _Where am I?_ he thought to himself. _Was it all...a dream?_ _No, I must be high._ "Huh?" He spotted Miss Montesinos and Berly lying there next to him. "Miss Montesinos!" He shook her. "Berly!"

"Where are we?" asked Berly as she woke up. "Last I remembered, we were on a plane."

"And then we jumped off," said Miss Montesinos.

"Oh!" Rafael realized. "Meta-Bee, where's Meta-Bee?"

"About time you slow pokes woke up."

They looked up and saw Meta-Bee at the doorway. "I was starting to wonder if you'll ever wake up. Of course, Rafael sleeps a lot longer than that."

"Gee thanks," he said.

"Are you all alright?" They saw a really cute girl about Berly's age. "My uncle saw you all in the forest out cold. So we brought you here."

"Who are you?" asked Rafael.

"You can call me May," she said. "I hope you three are going to be okay."

"We will, don't worry."

"I like your hair," May said twirling her finger around her brown hair.

"Uh, thanks," he said blushing a little. Berly looked annoyed. Rafael then noticed his deck was missing. "Aw, my cards are gone!" Out in the distance, there was an old man looking around 'till he noticed a pile of cards on the ground. He started to pick them up. May lead Rafael and the rest of them to him.

"I see you've recovered well," he said.

"Yes, thank you," said Rafael.

"You don't have to thank me," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The name is Ishun Kamazaki, former president of Extreme Tech Corporation. But you can just call me The Medabot Godfather. Oh, and I believe this belongs to you." He held Rafael's deck in his hands. Rafael takes them but continues to look down.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah what's wrong?" asked May, clutching Rafael's arm. Berly looked like she wanted to tear May apart.

"See, I have this problem..."

4 minutes later.

"And that's why I have to save her. I won't stop until I do."

"I understand. If you want to save your friend, you must follow me. But I must warn you. This journey is dangerous. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"No matter the cost," he said.

"Very well come with me." Rafael followed him.

"You guys can come too," said May as she ran to get with Rafael.

"Well what's he going to do without us?" said Meta-Bee.

"Right?" asked Berly. They ran to catch up.

"Uh excuse me Mr. Godfather sir?" asked Rafael. "Where are we going?"

"To the medabot spirit world."

"The spirit world?"

"It's a special place where dead medabots are left," said May. "Their souls come to roam here after they are abandoned."

"Then could that mean—"

"Yes," began the Godfather. "It's a possibility your friend might be there."

As they traveled, they walked past the forest, and into the mountains. There, they walked along the path. It was skinny so one wrong step and its all over. The Godfather lead the way. May followed behind him. Meta-Bee and Miss. Montesinos were behind them, then Rafael, and then Berly. Berly forgot to watch her step and almost fell. Rafael grabbed her wrist before she fell off. She smiled and looked at him with gratitude. Rafael looked at her for a moment and then turned away and continued walking.

"Are we there yet?" asked Meta-Bee.

"No," said everyone.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

Finally, they made it.

"This is it," said the Godfather. "It's down there. Are you sure you want to go there?" Rafael nods.

"You're aware that you could possibly lose your own life force if something wrong were to happen, right?"

"I owe it to Yubel. Are you ready to save her old friend?"

"Let's go get her," said Meta-Bee. He and Rafael began sliding down the edge. Berly tempted to follow.

"Berly stop!" said May.

"Huh?"

"Only one medafighter and medabot are allowed to enter the sacred seal. If you enter, the evil souls will sense you immediately."

"You mean the kilobots?" The Godfather nodded.

"Good luck cutie!" shouted May, waving. Berly looked ready to expload. Rafael was wandering through the open area. There were boulders and pillars. The sky was cloudy, it looked like it was going to rain even though it wasn't. A few white sparkles were twirling around. At first Rafael and Meta-Bee startled, but they kept their cool and continued walking. On the way, they saw the spirits of former medabots and kilobots they've fought. They saw Desperado, Pepper-Cat, Neo-Ninja, Exor, Sherwood, and a few other medabots and kilobots. Rafael remembered when Yubel sacrificed herself to save him.

_You've been a good friend to me all this time. The least I can do to repay you is give you back your body. Good bye Rafael..._

Once they reached their end point, all the other spirits started to merge.

"Yubel?" he called out.

"Watch this Berly," said May. "The medabot spirits have answered Rafael's call. They're giving him what he wants. Keep watching." Berly continued to watch. Once the spirits have merged, Yubel appeared. Instead of her medabot form or her new human look, she took the appearance of Rafael when he was 10 years old, the beginning of his medafighter career. However, even though she looked like Rafael when he was 10, she still had her voice. And her eyes.

"Is that really you?" she asked when she looked up.

"Yubel!" said Rafael relieved.

"That's not Yubel," said Berly.

"It is. That's Rafael when he was 10. You can tell by how short his hair was. Yubel just took that appearance in order to communicate with him," said Miss Montesinos.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Rafael tries to hug Yubel, but he goes right through.

"Why have you come all this way to see me?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize," said Rafael. "I let my recklessness take over and you had to pay for my incompetence."

"I understand where you're coming from," said Yubel. "But what I don't get is, what made you play that card if you agreed not to?"

Rafael just spit the words angrily. "Berly."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted her right from the start."

"But is Juan right? Am I...reckless?" Yubel doesn't answer.

"Please Yubel. I need you back. I never really respected you and took you seriously when we were together. I treated you like poorly when you treated me like a friend. You were the only true friend I could look up to in case there was no one else was around. And just look how I repayed you. Please Yubel, I can't live without your presence to keep me pure." He started sobbing a little. Meta-Bee patted him on the back. "I'll do anything to bring you back. I never meant for you to be locked away. If I can only take back the horrible day there is nothing I cannot do."

"Well I guess you should have thought of that before you betrayed me," said Yubel angrily. This was the first time she had told him off.

"But it wasn't my fault," he said weakly.

"Doesn't matter," she said walking away from him. "What's done is done. If you really are reckless than it's time to even the odds."

"...What do you mean?"

A medadisk appeared on Yubel's wrist.

"The world doesn't need medafighters who are reckless and abuse the rules of robattling all to win like your kind. And I will make sure medafighters like you don't ever robattle again. As well as your medabot."

"What!?" cried Meta-Bee.

"Wait a minute Yubel! This isn't what I meant!"

"Oh, so now you're taking back what you said? Make up your mind! Roged medafighters like you don't deserve to robattle."

Rafael took a step back. "But I—"

"Transport Meta-Bee!" Another Meta-Bee appeared in front of them wearing the old medaparts that Rafael's Meta-Bee once had.

"No way," said the current Meta-Bee. "That wannabe is wearing my old body."

"You have to stop this!" cried Rafael.

"Too late! Get ready to pay! It's time to bring back the medabot era back to peace! And I'll start by taking you out of the picture." She activates her medadisk and inserts a deck of cards.

"If robattling is the only way to get you to listen to reason then so be it!" Rafael also activates his medadisk.

"It's time to robattle!" shouted Yubel.

COMEMRCIAL BREAK ( Medabots! ) Meta-Bee appears on screen and does a flip kick.

"I'll start things off!" shouted 10 year old Rafael which was really the form Yubel took. "I'll play this medabot hidden. I'll also play this card down. Now let's see what you've got!"

"Very well, if I must!" Rafael draws his cards. "I'll call Auto-Cruise to the field!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW TOKEN STATS''

Auto-Cruise (token) specialty, Basic Shooting.

"Attack her hidden token!" Auto-Cruise began shooting the face down token. The medabot Yubel played was also the same one Rafael had just summon.

"She played the same thing!" said Berly.

"They're holding the same cards?" asked Miss Montesinos.

"No," said the Godfather. "This is a game where one must manipulate their opponent. And your friend better be careful if he wants to survive with his life."

_Oh Rafael,_ thought Miss Montesinos. _What have you gotten yourself into?_

"What? You played Auto-Cruise too?" he asked surprised. "Are our hands identical?"

"Of course not. Don't worry about it." She draws a card again. "I'll play another token hidden down." She plays another face down token.

"Do these look familiar?" asked Rafael. "Potato-Insect and Hairy-Insect. Combined with my Fusion Concept card to form King-Insect. Medacombine!" Hairy-Insect and Potato-Insect exchanged parts and formed a brand new token.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW NEW TOKEN''

King-Insect (fusion token) specialty, Disturbing Attack ATK 50.

"Destroy her hidden medabot! Use Disturbing Attack! And go Auto-Cruise, attack Yubel's medapoints directly!" King-Insect destroyed Marshmallow Bakunin automatically ending Rafael's turn.

"Nice try," she said. "But you'll have to do better than that!" She draws a card. "I'll place this card down for hold, and I'll activate my "Hand Destruction" card."

"Why would you want to discard your entire hand?" Rafael asked.

"So that we can both have a fresh start. Now you won't be able to cheat like you did before."

"Cheat?"

Yubel discards her hand and draws 4 new cards.

"Remember the time when all the power belonged to you? Did it feel good? Was it nice?"

"What are you talking about? You're losing it!" said Rafael.

"No, you're the one losing it, and you're going to lose it all, with this!"

"Wait a minute Yubel, you're holding the card I think you are, aren't you?"

"You're starting to catch on, aren't you little miss princess? Last time your mind and your body was consumed with power. Now it's my turn. And this card will make you look at yourself from the outside and see what a cruel, reckless medafighter you are." She gets ready to play it.

Rafael gasps. "Yubel no!"

She plays it. Rafael looked shocked. The red aroma around Yubel started spreading and the giant red hexagon appeared on the field. She had the same little glowing red hexagon on her forehead and the old Meta-Bee's green eyes turned red.

"It's the Orichalceous Medal!" said Miss Montesinos.

_Oh no,_ thought Berly. _Be careful, Rafael._

"You're making a mistake!" cried Rafael.

"Hurry up and replace your hand!" she shouted. "I have a robattle to win, and I won't waste my time having you stall and beg for mercy." Rafael just sighed and drew new cards.

"Next I'll call Meta-Bee to the field!" The old Meta-Bee jumped to fight. "Destroy his King-Insect! Seeker Missiles!" Old Meta-Bee roared and launched the missiles. Rafael lost 100 medapoints.

"Let's see what you've got."

Rafael looks at his hand hopelessly. He doesn't have anything useful at the moment. "Time to fight fire with fire. Go Meta-Bee!" Rafael's Meta-Bee prepared for battle.

"It's Meta-Bee vs Meta-Bee. Let's see which of ours is superior to the other," said Yubel.

Rafael nods. "Attack Meta-Bee!"

"Hey-yaaa!" cries Meta-Bee as he charges for the old one. The old Meta-Bee keeps his stance. Suddenly he starts to glow due to the power of the Orichalceous Medal. He finally dashes to attack Meta-Bee. Rafael's Meta-Bee fires his lasers but Yubel's Meta-Bee was so fast (faster than Rafael's) he dodged all the bullets. Then the old Meta-Bee made its move. Rafael's Meta-Bee struggles to block each attack the other one throws.

"I forgot...how strong...I was!" said Meta-Bee as he struggled dodged and blocked each punch the old one threw at him. The old one kicked him.

"META-BEE LEGS 60% DAMAGE, ARMS 40% DAMAGE, HEAD PART 30% DAMAGE," said Rafael's medadisk.

"And now that your Meta-Bee is out of the way, mine can attack you! Destroy his Auto-Cruise!" Yubel's Meta-Bee launched his seeker missiles and destroyed Auto-Cruise. The attack was so catastrophic that some of it reflected at Rafael. There was a big explosion and smoke was covering Rafael's side of the field.

"Oh no!" said Berly. "He's in trouble!"

"What happens if Rafael loses?" asked Miss Montesinos.

"Then he will lose his life force," said the Godfather. "While his friend escapes with her own using _his_ body."

"What?!" said Berly.

"This is a replacement match. If your friend wins, then Yubel's spirit will remain here. However, if he is to lose, then his soul will be trapped while the other's will be set free. Your friend feels bad for what he has done and will do anything to undo it."

"Only he didn't do anything..." said Berly quietly.

Rafael gets back up. "Yubel, don't do this!"

"It hurts doesn't it? And it only gets worse from here."

Rafael looked defenseless. "I'll set this card down, and finish."

"That's all?" asked Yubel as she drew. "Meta-Bee, use your seeker missiles!"

"Counter with your reactor bombs, Meta-Bee!" yelled Rafael. Both medabots launched their rockets but Yubel's overpowered Rafael's. Meta-Bee was hurt, and Rafael lost over 200 medapoints due to the Remedy card Yubel played. Rafael fell to the floor, aching in pain and trying to sit up.

"One more blast, and then I'll be set free! And then you will become a prisoner just like I was!"

"Oh no. I can't lose. If I do, then I can't set you free, and there will no longer be peace," struggled Rafael.

"So what, you're reckless remember? Last time, you didn't care who suffered as long as you had power! You showed me who you really are! A reckless medafighter who only cares about winning. Face the facts! You're not just any medafighter, you're a _roged_ medafighter."

"But I—"

"Enough! Now it's time for you to suffer the consequences of your own recklessness. Now you'll never robattle again. It's all over. Go Meta-Bee, do it! Use—the medaforce!" The old Meta-Bee roars and begins to glow green and yellow. He was ready to summon the medaforce.

"Uh-oh," said Meta-Bee with a scared worried look on his face. "Do something Rafael!"

"Yubel I'm begging you! Please, don't go through with this!"

"Too late. Medaforce!" Old Meta-Bee unleashed the medaforce and the blast came straight for Meta-Bee and Rafael.

"Yubel! I won't let you do this!" He screams. "Ah! Ah! I activate the counter card, Shining Twilight!"

Two barrels appeared. One stood on each side of Meta-Bee. The medaforce was drained in on the barrel on Meta-Bee's left side. Then on the right, out shot out the same attack but doubled stronger due to the counter's effect. The counter attack destroyed the old Meta-Bee and finished Yubel off.

"What have I done? Yubel, no!" He runs up to Yubel's aid. "Speak to me please! Are you okay?" He has her in his arms.

"I'm fine," she struggled. "But you did it."

"Did what?" The giant red hexagon around them disappeared.

"You got over your recklessness by defeating me in this robattle."

"What do you mean?"

"I was your reflection filled with cruelty. And by defeating me you were able to cure yourself. Now, you can continue robattling with honor and passion."

"And if something were to happen to me?"

"I've given you a special hidden power deep inside of you. You will be able to use it when you need it most."

"But now what?"

"Just defeat Kam and restore peace between medabots and humans the way it should be. That's all I ask you. And remember, even though we're separated, I'll always...be...with...you..." her spirit fades away. Rafael starts to cry.

"Don't worry, I will defeat Kam. I will restore peace between humans and medabots the way it should be. I'LL SAVE YOU! No matter what it takes."

''LOOKS LIKE YUBEL GOT HER "JUST DESSERTS" AND WHAT'S IN STORE NEXT FOR RAFAEL'S EMOTIONAL QUEST? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – Waking the Kilobots!''

[Robattle theme song: Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park]


End file.
